Ask the Cast-Truth or Dare
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: Something I came up with at random...Ask our favorite people any question at all! Even Truth or Dare is accepted! (just don't go too far :3) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cin: Sooo I'm not sure how this will go but let's give it a try! *grins, sits at keyboard*

*Everyone else takes their seats*

Joey: This is short and sweet

Malik: Like how you and Seto-

Seto: Don't even go there or I'll duck tape you to the front gate again *glares*

Yami: Ah what happens in this home at night-time *grins*

Bakura: The insanities and stupid things -

Marik: Like you Fluffy?

Bakura: Like me what Marik? And don't call me that! *growls*

Cin: Easy guys control your testosterone please

Bakura and Marik: *glare but fall silent*

Joey: HA, the power of being the Authoress and the only girl in this house xD

Cin: *giggles and nods* yes! well put, that and I can lock them in a room again with fangirls and pink fluffy-

Bakura and Marik: NO NOT AGAIN! *both hug each-other then blink and separate*

Yugi: *giggles in Yami's lap* Ah the power and for a fact Cin owns NOTHING pink but its fun to torture them

Bakura: What was that shrimp?

Cin: *opens door with fangirls piled in*

Fangirl 1: Bakura! do the belly dance with Marik!

Fangirl 2: All of you go skinny-dipping!

Fangirl 3: Make out and post a video on Youtube of how you-

Cin: *shuts door, blushing red*...that didn't happen

Everyone: Agreed

Yami: Do we get to bash Tea in this?

Cin: *shrugs and grins* depends on what I get

Marik: Ask us any question!

Malik: Or even True or Dare!

Ryou: And will answer!

Bakura, Yami, Seto, Yugi: R&R! Let's see how far this will go! They can be abridged questions or anything at all!

(**A/N Cin- ShadowMaster7 this is something I wanted to try seeing as a lot of other people do it :3 if I don't get any reviews, questions or such I will take this down, lol I wanna see if I can do this too)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cin: Hoped to get more reviews…

Bakura: Be grateful you even got any

Ryou: Kura! *smacks his arm handing Cin the reviews*

Cin: Dear Magi Magi Magician Gal- Yes all Yami's and Hikari's plus Seto and Joey are here and yes there are relationships YamixYugi(to me Yami is Yami, Atem is someone completely different) BakuraxRyou, MalikxMarik, SetoxJoey and I LOVE YOUR LAST SENTENCE xD xD

Bakura: I hate you SO MUCH Magi Magi Magician Gal….If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands *clap clap*

If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands *clap clap*  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands. *clap clap*

If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet *stomp stomp*  
If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet *stomp stomp*  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, stomp your feet. *stomp stomp*

If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" *hoo-ray!*  
If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" *hoo-ray!*  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, shout "Hurray!" *hoo-ray!*

If you're happy and you know it, do all three *clap-clap, stomp-stomp, hoo-ray!*  
If you're happy and you know it, do all three *clap-clap, stomp-stomp, hoo-ray!*  
If you're happy and you know it, then your face will surely show it  
If you're happy and you know it, do all three. *clap-clap, stomp-stomp, hoo-ray!*

Ryou: Sure *dresses up with white neko ears, white tail, collar when a gold bell, sits on the wooden floor and raises hands up to cheeks* Mew

Bakura: *gaps like a fish*

Seto: I think Bakura's fantasies have been made real *grins then frowns calls Roland to make a check for Yugi's Grandpa* it makes no difference to me I have money

Joey: *gaps then gasps* YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME…..*grumbles leaving room to go to car*

Marik: To answer yes it comes naturally and have you tried being normal for a day? It's BORING!

Malik: *grins grabbing Marik's arm and tugs him toward the pool*

Cin: This time I better not find random pieces of girl clothing in the pool! *shouts toward the army of fangirls who swarm the fence around the house* wait I forget do I apply to this also?

*Everyone –minus Joey* If you want

Yami: I thought you'd never ask *Grins facing Yugi's face to his, they kiss deeply screams from the fangirls fill the air*

Yugi: *giggles and blushes before nodding* I actually had some made for everyone *smiles passing them out except Joey's, throws the rest to the fangirls* I feel bad for those plushies…

Tea: *blinks confused* why the hell am I here?

CIn: *Grins while showing Tea the review* you have to jump off a cliff….this time stay dead

Tea: WHAT?! NO *gets dragged out by Cin*

Yami: Bakura?

Bakura: Yeah Pharoah?

Yami: I hate you…. *pulls Bakura close smashing their lips together before pulling away gagging*

Ryou: *Stretches out tilting head* This is fun Nya~

Yugi: Hang on guys Joey's calling *answers phone puts it on speaker*

Joey: This is toture! They've got so much yummy food…..*lists them off* WE BETTER GET MORE REVIEWS FOR DIS' I NEED FOOD!

Malik: Wait now Cin's sending a video, oh and hey were back! *grins and unlocks his screen to show a video as it plays, Tea jumps from the cliff screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks as she falls in the river, quickly swept away* Haha! Take that ya Beach!

Cin: help me out with this sweet, cute neko Ryou? *walks in through door smiling*

Ryou: *purrs scratches behind ear* R&R please! Were enjoying this –well most of us anyway- *giggles watching Yami and Bakura brushing their teeth furiously*


	3. Chapter 3

Cin: *laughs falling out of chair*

*Everyone enters through secret passageway*

Joey: Oh Ra… So many fangirls….I'm hungry! *frowns*

Seto: Here we go again *hands Cin the reviews*

Bakura: Piss off Magi Magi Magician Gal *smirks*

Yami: Anything for the fangirls, well within reason of course xD *grins diving with Yugi under the water and kissing him deeply, counting off in his head*

Ryou: Will have to skip Yugi's turn until they come up for air, funny thing I was already making some for everyone *smiles hands them out*

Cin: Yay I'm praised! *giggles*

Bakura: You. Owe. Me. *strips and runs out standing a few inches from the fangirls hiding his shivering*

Marik and Malik: *snap pictures both laughing loudly as Bakura offers some poses*

Seto: If I don't make it….I love you all *walks out being engulfed by fangirls as he passes Bakura he hands him some clothes*

Bakura: Brave man….*checks his watch*

Joey: YES! *grins stuffing his face full with chicken Parnassian before swallowing and dressing up in a dog costume* Okay

Who let the dogs out  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball (Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas "start the name callin'" (Yippie Yi Yo)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

I'm gonna tell {Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" {Yippie Yi, Yo}  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo}  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
That Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Yugi: For the (,) we joined in *giggles*

Bakura: *dresses up as Pocahontas* huh…always wondered what it felt like to dress like an Indian…

Tea: *blinks glancing around* wait how am I here? When I was…being pushed down a river?

Cin: Magi Magi Magician Gal..you are now my new friend *grins dragging Tea out and whistling getting the attention of everyone's horses* help me out here guys? *throws Tea and she begins to run as they chase her*

Marik: YES! *jumps up from seat and runs toward the candy room jumping in and eating chocolate*

Joey: Your on *begins eating snails popping them in his mouth*

Yami: *arches brow but dresses up in Egyptian attire*

Yugi: *dresses up like an amethyst fox and purrs softly* thanks Cin for making this when you were bored

Cin: *giggles watching Tea getting trapped by nine horses* Of course Little Yugi *smiles hugging him close before turning to the window again, giggling*

Seto: That's worse than having to stand with fangirls….*sighs and allows Mokuba to join Marik in the candy room* remind me to put a lock on that door

*All nod a flash of gold and Atem and Their King Bakura land on the wooden floor*

Atem: Huh haven't been here in awhile hey guys, Ah I shall do it….*pulls Thief King Bakura into a deep kiss while the others watch the horses's back away from an unconscious Tea*

TKB(Thief King Bakura): *pulls back breathing hard, scowls and changes his clothes* I hate you all

Malik: Give us more reviews Dammit! *strips as screams fill the air, pulls close on scowling*

Ryou and Yugi: R&R! this is fun! *giggle and give PUPPY EYES OF DOOM*


	4. Chapter 4

Cin: YAY! More reviews! *piles them up and clears throat*

**Changeofheart505-**Sakura Yami: Yes! I love ToD fics!  
Yami Sakura: Yup and our first victim is...Tea! Okay, you have to climb Mt. Everest, and stay there until you're a popsicle! *insert evil laughs*  
Sakura Yami: Bakura, you have to... to... uh... I CAN'T BE MEAN TO ONE OF MY BISHIES!  
Yami Sakura: But I can...you have take one of your fangirls out on a date. And like it. Give her a few kisses as well.  
Sakura Yami: Yugi. Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. Huh, let's see... you have to wear a maid's outfit while serving Yami a plate of grapes.  
Yami Sakura: Tea. Hahahahaha! We're getting you again! Swim in the Nile. With some SPECIAL guests. You should know, what lives in the Nile and has scales, a long tail, and sharp teeth?  
Sakura Yami: Ryou, you have to do EVERYONE'S hair and makeup.  
Yami Sakura: And finally Yami and Seto. Dress up as Mulan(Yami) and Prince Eric.  
Sakura Y. and Y. Sakura: We'll be back! Ja ne!

**Answer-** Tea: Why do you all hate me SO MUCH! *growls turns to Cin* can I at least have climbing gear?

Cin: *thinks tapping chin* fine *throws them at her*

Tea: *Turns and walks out of the house, boards a jet, arrives and gulps before climbing up Mt. Everest*

Bakura: *growls kissing Ryou softly before standing and picking a random red-head* lucky I love you Cin

Cin: Yay! You'll be fine Kura, have fun *smiles and joins the others as they wave*

Yugi: *giggles before walking in the room* May I serve you some grapes, Yami? *places the a grape in his mouth*

Yami: *smiles and nods blinking when a flash goes off, ignores it and chews on a grape happily*

Tea: *shivers and growls* DIE *jumps into the Nile, screams fill the air*

Ryou: *nods and gets up* Don't worry ill make you all look perfect *giggles softly beginning*

Yami and Seto: *Both dress up then turn slowly* huh….cool

* * *

**Magi Magi Magician Gal-**ROFL! Too funny! BTW, you might want to add what the dare/question is for those people who don't know how to read reviews.

Let's see what my mind can come up with this time.

Joey: Thanks for the song! Now please save Seto from the fangirls. Good luck.

Seto: After Joey saves you, wear a pink dress and run around chanting "I'm pretty and I know it!"

Marik: Shave your head.

Malik: Find your dad's evil spirit and send him to the shadow realm. Again.

Ryou: Dress up as a kitty again. Please?

Bakura: Kiss Ryou for as long as you want.

Yami: Proclaim Yugi is the better gamer of the two of you.

Yugi: Go to a private room with Yami and show him how much you love him. Dressed as and Egyptian Dancer. (ShadowMaster7, you just have to say they get some alone time together.)

Tea: By some miracle you're still alive even though you should be dead, go sit with Vivian and listen to her ramble about how Yugi is hers. (Tea gets so jealous when that happens and it is so funny.) When that's done, get lost in the Bermuda Triangle. Maybe we'll never see you again.

**Answer- **Joey: That's easy *activates duel disk, draws a card and grins* oh ya! Help me out here old friend, I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! *its roar's fill the air as Joey jumps up on its foot, it soars down and flaps its wings sending the fangirls back, he pulls Seto up* Hey Dragon

Seto: *smirks kissing Joey's neck* Hey Puppy, and now for my dare *pats Red Eyes on the head as he jumps down swiftly (and awesomely) changing into a pink dress) I'm pretty and I know it! *chants it while running* wait…shouldn't it be 'I'm sexy and I know it'?

Marik: *twitches still on sugar-rush lifts a shaver and swiftly shaves it off*

Malik: YOUR ON! *sits on the wooden floor and closes eyes, the Millennium Rod begins to glow as his dad appears before them* Hey dad! Guess what!? Bye, now have fun in the Shadow-Realm!*he vanishes in a flash of purple smoke*

Ryou: *giggles and dress up again as a kitty, purrs softly watching Bakura come back in* Meow.

Bakura: *throws arms up in air* FINALLY! I swear that date wasn't SO bad…but no one could replace my Ryou *smiles pulling him into a deep kiss*

Yami: *smiles and nods* Yugi is the better gamer out of the two of us.

Yugi: *blushes and waves at everyone tugging Yami along* I wanna show you something Yami

Cin: Please excuse them while they get some alone time. *smiles and waves as their room door shuts softly* And this time no bets about ANYTHING understood everyone? *they all nod*

Tea: *gapes barely able to crawl*….may you all die….*sits by Vivian who rambles on and on, once that's over she vanishes and appears in the Bermuda Triangle

* * *

**Chibiasterphoenix456-**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and call me Estrella if you'd like. So my dares...  
Tea: Eat the spiciest pepper on the planet and drown yourself... in a volcano! XD  
Bakura: I want you dress up like Cinderella from disney! BTW, I'm dressing you as a girl b/c one of my fellow writers likes it, and well, she'd go to... extremes, if you know what I mean *sly grin*  
Yugi: Dress like a baby panda!  
Ryou: Dress like a cocktail bunny and serve everyone their favorite drinks.  
Malik and Marik: Walk outside, stand near the fangirls, and have a hot makeout session.  
Tea again! XD Cin, you can k- I mean eliminate her anyway you'd like! Here use some of my pet dragon's super strong talons. He's not happy. It's that time of year for him. Shedding time. But his talons and teeth make good weapons since I use his flame to make them! Oh, and he's from my clan, the Snow Angels! Don't ask, he's an ice spirit dragon.

**Answer-** Tea: *emerges from the forest with bags under eyes and skin paler then normal* …*eats the spiciest pepper squealing and gagging, stands and vanishes again and appears at the edge of a volcano, jumps in*

Bakura: You know…some of you scare me….and that's very hard to do *dresses up as Cinderella*

Yugi: If you would Cin *giggles walking back into her room with a very happy Yami at his side, he slips into the panda suit and smiles*

Ryou: *blushes and changes close picks up a tray from the kitchen and walks up the stairs to Cin's room* here you go everyone *hands Malik and Marik vodka with tiquilla, hands Bakura red wine, hands Yugi and Yami cocktails, hands Seto and Joey red wine mixed with vodka, hands Cin a coke*

Malik and Marik: *both grin and walk out hand in hand, they kiss deeply ignoring the squeals and screams*

Cin: I do believe Tea has died…but she keeps coming back! *steals a cup of Bakura's wine and chugs it down, smiles at him when he smirks*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-**Ryou and Bakura: Dance to a romantic song on just dance 4.

Yugi: Hmmm... *throws calculus textbook at Yugi* Do calculus and teach everyone about it.

Yami, Joey and Kaiba: You each get rubix cubes. Solve it entirely. NO CHEATING.

Malik: Try and find your way through the labyrinth with this magic yarn.

Yami Marik: Umm... Go push Tea into a volcano.

Yami: Play a shadow game with everyone else. If they lose, you can inflict a punishment game on them.

Bakura: Rob the Smithsonian. Blindfolded.

Everyone Except Yami and Yugi and Ryou: Have a hockey tournament. with ,Yami and Yugi are invited to watch.

That's it! ;)

**Answer-** Bakura and Ryou: Okay *they pick the song 'You Raise Me Up' they begin to dance as Malik video-taps it everyone smiling softly*

Yugi: OW! *frowns rubbing the side of his head* We know calculus and no need to be so violent!

Yami and Joey and Seto: *each catch the rubix cubes thrown to them and begin to solve them*

Malik: Let's do this *smiles and vanishes appearing in a labyrinth a string of yarn at his feet, he begins to follow it*

Marik: *pushes Tea in the volcano laughing manically*

Yami: It'll never end if I do that *laughs bowing head* care to try again?

Bakura: Ha! *smirks placing a blindfold on his eyes, he vanishes and appears before the Smithsonian*

Yami and Yugi and Ryou: *watches the others play hockey*

* * *

**Guest- **I dare Yami to make out with Tea throughout the entire game of truth or dare, while being locked in a closet.

**Answer-** Yami: I refuse to do it…I rather kiss Bakura again *shudders but nods*

Tea: You're so mean!

* * *

**SadAngel262-** Kukukukuku, I've got some good dares.  
I dare Yami Yugi, Bakura, Seto, Joey and Marik to have a break dance competition with Bakura and Kaiba dressed as girls in a high school uniforms, Marik and Yami as hippies and Joey as a dog. Also, Anzu (or Tea) must now die, you get to choose which way.  
P.S. In the end of the next chapter, one character pretends to be Michael Jackson and everybody must guess who is it

**Answer- **Cin: Shut-up Tea no one cares now! Roland ascend the dance floor! *A KabiaCorp chopper lands in the backyard a dance floor filling the empty space by the pool and Jacuzzi*

Yami and Seto and Joey and Bakua and Marik: *Dress up as told, music begins to come from the speakers 'Gangam Style' (to be exact)*

Cin: *grins and jumps with Tea into the pool keeping her head down*

*the dance completion continues the song ending and 'Thriller' filling the air everyone hidden behind a white screen as Cin, Ryou, Yugi, Malik join in*

Cin: Soooo! Who do you guys guess is Michael Jackson? Before I forget, you all remember the eight horses I mentioned last chapter? Well we all got them and they arrived a few days ago but we don't know which should be for which couple hm…. Care to list a breed you think will be for each couple (They can be the same breed just needs to be a difference between them)

Seto

Joey

Yami

Bakura

Marik

Ryou

Yugi

Malik

Cin

* * *

Yami and Yugi-Horse ?

Joey and Seto-Horse ?

Marik and Malik-Horse ?

Ryou and Bakura- Horse ?

Cin- Horse ?

Yugi and Ryou: Cookies will be given to those who guess right! There's no wrong answer! And leave a breed of horse in the review as well!*giggles* See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Cin: Yay! Here we go again! *giggles and clears throat* **I own nothing!**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Huh...  
Okay... for one,R.I.P MJ, K loves you! I think that you Cin will be MJ! XD  
Dares/truths  
Bakura: run around in the nude yelling "MY NAME IS BAKURA! AND I HAD HOT SEX WITH RYOU!"  
Seto: impersonate Yami.  
Yami: when did you first realize you loved Yugi?  
Ryou: did you ever do it with Bakura? If yes, how many times?  
Thats it. Ja ne.

**Answer-** Cin: Kinda sad no one helped me with the breeds of horses…BUT that's okay! The answer to who was MJ will be revealed at the end

Bakura: but it's cold! Then again… *runs out of room and strips running down the cobble patch, running past the horses and dragon eggs* "MY NAME IS BAKURA! AND I HAD HOT SEX WITH RYOU!"

Seto: Easy *smirks and clears throat* Believe in the heart of the cards! Seto do you ever think of anybody but yourself? Help me save the world! *grins bowing*

Yami: When Pegasus over-tasked his soul during the duel in Duelest Kingdom….I felt like I'd lost him *hugs Yugi close smiling*

Ryou: *opens mouth then closes it blushing bright red* W-well we….er…we've done it about…. *squirms when Bakura enters the room, dressed* I'm just going to say a lot

**Zquest-** Hi guys here are my dare's

Yami: Kiss Tea  
Kaiba: Let Mokuba watch 8 episodes of CSI  
Marik: Go to a zoo and try to pet a lion  
Bakura: Same as marik

Truth's:

Yugi: Do you like Rebecca?

That is all bye

**Answer-** Yami: I'd rather kiss Bakura *shudders*

Tea: Kiss me! *growls and steps towards Yami*

Cin: Tea remember in who's home you are *says in a calm voice eyes flashing silver, Tea pauses and takes her seat again*

Kaiba: Alright *let's Mokuba go down to the living room*

Marik: YES! *laughs manically waving before vanishing and appearing in the zoo*

Bakura: *sighs but smirks and follows Marik* find the kitty Marik

Marik: You're the only kitty I and the others know of *grins taking off*

Bakura: HEY! Get back here you idiot! *chases after him*

Yugi: That's going to end well and uh…..*eyes widen when Rebecca walks into the room* No.

Rebecca: WHAT! How can you not like me Yugi! *frowns reaching for him*

Cin: I wouldn't do that Rebecca *eyes flash again, computer dings* what's this? *opens the file and grins zooming it* Only your boyfriend Malik can get a picture THIS funny

Everyone: *crowd around the monitor Malik instantly beings to giggle as the image of Bakura's hair in the lion's mouth fills the screen, Marik's toothy grin caught at the edge of the picture*

**Magi Magi Magician Gal-** I think you just copied and pasted my last review without actually doing anything I asked the cast to do. :(  
Any who, loved everything else, I'm short on ideas this time, and don't have any horse breed ideas.

Yugi: Sit on Yami's lap the entire time.

Yami: Make sure Yugi stays there.

**Answer-** Yugi: *giggles and sits in Yami's lap*

Yami: *grins and wraps arms around Yugi's waist* no problem

**Atem4eva7-** I'm back!

Yami,Yugi,Malik, Ryou,Seto: Play the Slender Game. If it's allowed, I'll play with you all.

Marik and Bakura: You two get a dungeon. Torture whomever you like.

Joey and Cin: Go have a food eating contest.

Umm... Marik, And everyone else; Do an Ocean's Eleven or Thirteen and rob the white house. You each get swords and pistols.

Yami: Try and teach Geologic History in Earth Science. I'll help if necessary.

That's it!

**Answer-** Yami, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Seto: Yes its allowed and we were just about to do that *the plasma screen turns on as Bakura shuts off the lights, the title 'Slender Man' pops up*

Bakura and Marik: YES! We finally get to use it! *both grin and turn dragging Rebecca, Tea and Vivian with them*

Cin and Joey: YAY! *both head down and grab left-over's*

Bakura: I do believe torturing can wait till after this dare?

Marik: *nods and smiles*

Everyone: We're doing an Ocean nine *each taking their weapon of choice Bakura taking two swords, Marik taking a pistol, Ryou, Yugi, Malik and Joey taking a sword and pistol, Cin and Seto taking two pistols and swords, all standing before a steal weapon chamber, all vanish and appear before the white-house, each go in and then out holding paintings and some crates of food*

Yami: That's like asking to teach how photosynthesis helps plants to little kids *grumbles but does as told* mind crush….

**SadAngel62-** Hmmm... Ok, this time, I'll think of some REALLY scary dares.  
Thea: Die 10 times (aka. Taste Bianchi's or England's cooking, drown yourself, drink a stinky poison etc.)  
Yami and Yugi: act a romantic movie and kiss in the end  
Kaiba: Run around the town in a baby costume or naked, dye your hair green and let it stay for two chapters.  
Joey: Sing the trololo song  
Tristan: act like you're an octopus.  
Ryou: Ah, I can't think of anything. Just hang out with your fangirls  
Malik and Marik: Act a scene from "Harry Potter".  
And then everybody must do the Harlem shake! (Except Thea)

**Answer-** Cin: I do believe you mean Tea? *grins and hands the paper over to her*

Tea: Again! I ask why so much hate! *growls and tries Mokuba's England cooking, jumps into the pool, drinks a potion offered by Cin*

Everyone: Romeo and Juliet!

Yami and Yugi: *nod and begin to act out the play*

Seto: So I'm going to be Season Zero Kaiba for like two chapters? *nods and goes to bathroom dyes hair green then pulls a diaper on and rides bike down to town then jumps down and begins to run*

Joey: Alright…this song is weird *smiles and clears throat*

Ahhhhhhhhh  
Ya ya yaaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah

Ohohohohoooo  
Oh ya yaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohoh

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohooooooooooo  
Aaaaoooooh aaaooo  
Hooo haha

Nah nah nah nah  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nah!

Nah nah nah nah nun  
Nun-ah nun  
Nun-ah nuh  
Nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Dah dah daaaaaaaaaah...  
Da-da-dah...  
Daaah..  
Da-dah...

Lololololoooooooooooooo!

Lah la-laaah  
La la laaah  
lol  
haha

Ohohohoho  
ho-ho-ho  
ho-ho-ho  
oh-ho-ho-ho-ho

Ohohohoho  
ho-ho-ho  
ho-ho-ho  
Lololololooo...

AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
eeeee-eeeee-EEEEEEEEE!

Luh-luh-lah...  
Lah  
Lah-lah

Ohohohohooooooooo!  
BOPadudududu-dah-da-du-daaaah!  
Da-da-daaaah  
Daaah  
Da-daaah...

Lololololo  
lololo  
lololol  
Lalalalah!

Trololololo  
lalala

Oh-hahaha-ho  
Haha-hehe-ho  
Hohoho-he-ho  
Hahahaha-ho

Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lololo-LOL!

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
La-la-laaaah!  
La la laaaah!  
Laaaah  
La-lah...

Ohohohohoooooooooo!  
La, la-laaah!  
La-la-laaah  
lol  
haha...

Lololololo  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohoho!

Lololololol  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohohoooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!

Tristan: Holly crap lol *raises arms over head and moves arms and makes a weird face* I am an octopus

Ryou: *walks out and goes over the fence and sits in the middle of them*

Malik: Face off?

Marik: Face off! *grins and stands in the middle of Cin's room raising wand* Are you prepared to die now Harry Potter?

Marlik:…..Crucio!

Marik: Avada Kadavra!

Everyone: *Ascend to the dance floor and the song starts up*

Cin: Let's do this!

Everyone: *Beings to dance lights flashing, Bakura, Marik and Yami losing their shirts mid-dance out of pure craziness, the song comes to an end and everyone goes back up to Cin's room*

**OtakuessandGamer-** TRUTH FROM ME! AT LEAST FOR MY REVIEW, NO TEA/ANZU BASHING!

Yugi - HAVE A NEUTRAL CONVERSATION WITH YAMI ABOUT SHADOW REALMS! AND DON'T GET CREEPED OUT AT IT! (I think this has a bit hint of dare though, oh well...)

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Kaiba(-sama) - (TO ALL THE AUTHORS AFTER I POST THIS) NO KISSING, MAKING-UP OR WATEVER THING! HA!

Shadi (Mind if you bring him in? If not, you can just ignore this.) - How do you think of ShadowMaster7's truth and dare so far?

TEA/ANZU - (TO ALL OF THE AUTHORS AFTER MY POST) NO BASHING OF HER! (Gives her shield of protection for the next chapter. And I like you, Tea/Anzu! You're a somewhat important character, and it's only fair that you don't get the same treatment as other Tea/Anzu bashers about your rants of friendship stuff. Personally, I think it's okay because you are made like that anyway!)

Marik, Bakura - ORIGINAL PERSONALITY, NOT ABRIDGED! (Yes, that means you can go ranting your evilness for all I care. Or maybe even cast them away to your...whatever shadow realm thing. AND YES, especially that...Yami, Pharaoh or whatever! Even scare the shit outta Yugi! Go and do...whatever! -almost gives an evil smirk but recovers quickly and gives neutral face-) But you can't go bashing on Tea/Anzu! Nuh uh!

And as for SadAngel262's review, I'm fine with anything. -shrugs- Horse breed? Hmm...now that, I don't know. TAKE THAT AUTHORS! AND YA CAN'T MAKE ME! HA! (Yeah...I hate those whoever keeps bashin' Tea/Anzu just because of her rants about friendship. She's okay, for Pete's sake, in my opinion!)

**Answer-** Yugi: Actually it's not that much of a scary place

Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Seto: *All frown and glare but remain still and slowly separate from each other* Fine.

Shadi: I think it's entertaining and shows the everyday lives of each person *bows and vanishes*

Joey: Weird creepy guy in a bathrobe!

Tea: YES! Salvation! *takes the shield*

Cin: NO!*pouts and grumbles*

Marik, Bakura and Yami: Nah were good

Cin: So the person trying to be MJ last chapter was…..EVERYONE! it was out of respect for him may he rest in peace and may the gods look after him *smiles and frowns face-palming* oh I'll do Priscilla's review next chapter *gestures to everyone* and maybe will be somewhere else next time

Everyone: Nope your rooms the best

Cin: The other rooms are the same! There big and roomy, What's so good about mine?

Everyone: Everything

Cin: *smiles and waves* catch you guys next chapter!

Ryou, Marik, Seto: R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Cin: Some of you guys just love to ruin my fun….*clears throat*

Bakura: Sorry for the delay but we've had company over for the past week...

Yugi: And to say Cin's happy would be a PURE lie right now

Seto: First her Mother came over and tried to change the WHOLE house around...

Joey: Then came little kids who would be here and then vanish!

Malik: It was creepy...and I think their still here...

Cin: Let's continue with what's planned right no-

**_~Connection Lost~_**

* * *

Dartz- Yes! it worked *grins*

Valon- Now what Sir?

Dartz-...Didn't get that far *frowns*

*their screen blacks out images take over* YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED! *a miniature Blue-Eyes, Dark Magician, Red Eyes-Metal Dragon and StarDust appear on the screen*

Rafael: Maybe we should g-

**_~Connection Lost~_**

* * *

Cin: Hehe nice hack skills *giggles*

Seto and Yusei: * thanks now lets see if that keeps them out

Yugi and Malik: Let's continue!

Jack: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any song mentioned in this!**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Hahahahahaha! Classic!  
Truths  
Yami, are you by any chance a sex god?  
Marik, if you were trapped in a burning building, with ten other people, which one would you save if you could only save one? The people are random.  
Dares  
Everyone has to do the Macarena!  
Joey, eat out of a dog dish! XD... sorry, couldn't help that last one. LK RULES!

**Answer-** Yami: Why yes, yes I am *grins*

Marik: If there were a child then I'd save him/her

Everyone: Sure *grins and all begin to take positions*

Cin: And again! we shall dance!*giggles and takes spot beside Malik*

Everyone: *the music begins and everyone begins to dance*

Joey: Just to show you how awesome I am *eats chicken out of a dog dish while dancing*

* * *

**Priscilla-** Ok now I'm positive that the review button hates me...

**Answer-** Cin: No it doesn't hate you but since you don't have an account it takes longer for it to appear here *smiles softly*

* * *

**Changeofheart505-** Sakura Yami: Hello peoples!  
Yami Sakura: You seem happy. And please, enough with the making people eat snails.  
Sakura Yami: *in a whiny voice*WHYYYYYYYYY?!  
Yami Sakura: It gets annoying!  
Sakura Yami: FINE! I DARE JOEY, SETO, YAMI and MALIK to go to and... uh... EAT AN OCTOPUS! XD MALIK! YOU HAVE TO EAT SEAWEED FROM THE BEACH!  
Yami Sakura: So much for making people eat weird things... -_-*  
Sakura Yami: You laugh when they do! _  
Yami Sakura: Whatever, anyways, Seto, what do you think is bigger? Kaibacorp, or your ego?  
Both: Tea, go swim with great whites. Ja ne!

**Answer-** Joey, Seto, Yami and Marik: *raise eyebrows but leave the room and head to a restaurant, order octopus*

Marlik: … *frowns but vanishes brings back seaweed and eats it* eww!

Seto: Hm….I would say-

Everyone- Ego

Cin: I can't kill Tea at this point…she has a protective shield…. *frowns*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Hi I'm back!

Everyone: Have a pogostick competition while singing, "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves"

Tea:*Grumbles* Umm... I got nothing.

Seto, Yami, Yugi,: Have a tag duel. I call dibs on Yami as my partner.

Marik, Ryo, Malik: Go play asteroids. *Throws balls at them*

Yami: I can't be mind crushed! Hmm…Dance to Gangam Style on just dance 4 while in a tutu.

Everyone: Play ultimate Frisbee. I'll join in.

Bakura, Yami, Seto: Personally, I love you guys, so... *Throws chainsaws and flamethrowers* Have fun!

**Answer- ** Everyone- *all get into teams and begin the race, singing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"

Tea: Yes! My shied protects me! *giggles*

Yami: uh….okay I guess its Yugi and Seto on a team?

Yugi: I suppose so….*duel begins*

Marik, Malik and Ryou: *grin and run off down the hill*

Yami: Everyone! Join me in Gangam Style!

Everyone: *line up outside and the music begin, everyone begins dancing*

Cin: YES! *grabs the Frisbee

Joey: Wouldn't it be sorta unfair? Its eight men against one girl

Cin: You saying I can't kick your butts? *glares*

Joey: No, you know that's not what I meant-

Cin: Begin! *throws the Frisbee*

Bakura, Yami and Seto: *continue playing ultimate Frisbee*

* * *

**Phantom Luna-** My dare is that Yugi must dress up as a slave and Yami must dress up as a pharaoh baaaakura will you... go out with my friend nylah please she hates all anime characters beside you and Mairk well more of your abridged self so yea that's as 'll maybe next chapter I'll have something crazy

**Answer-** Yugi and Yami: Alright *both dress up as told*

Bakura: No.

* * *

**OtakunessandGamer-** Dang...no more Tea/Anzu bashing for the previous chapter...if that's the case! NO BASHING OF HER AFTER A FEW REVIEWS OF BASHING OF HER! SHE GETS HER SHIELD OF PROTECTION EVERY SINGLE TIME!

Oh yeah, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Joey, Seto, feel free to entertain yourself now.

And Joey...what do you mean by that? o.o

TO AUTHOR: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -evil, maniacal laugh but fails utterly and just keeps laughing away-

o.o Dang, this is the first time I've seen you Yamis so neutral this time. Fine then...I have a question to ask. Who's shadow magic's much more powerful?

**Answer-** Everyone(minus Cin)- Yes! *haggles and smiles*

Joey: Was referring to Shadi *smiles*

Cin: *glares eyes flashing silver, remains silent*

Yami, Marik, Bakura- Their the same really

* * *

**Visitor-**..I hate tea so after that last dare is done I. Would like her to be GONE!  
Yugi: dress like an angel  
Yami: dress as a demon  
Bakuru: can't touch Ryou for TWO chapters... if he does then marik, malik, and yami get to tie him up  
Joey: dress like a puppy!  
Malik: sing lady gaga (even though I hate her it's funny)  
Marik:*evil smile* dress bakura as a cat!  
Ryou: Your lucky no dares for you  
Seto: dress up like blue eyes  
Tristan: watch *shivers* Barney

**Answer-** Yugi: *giggles and dresses up like an angel*

Yami: *dresses up like a demon*

Bakura: *gaps and growls softly when Ryou's pulled away from his arms* Your. On. My. List.

Malik: *Grins and intertwines his and Marik's fingers together* Sure

Joey: *Dresses like a dog*

Marik: *Eyes widen and take on a glimmer*Come here Kitty!

Bakura: No! Don't touch me! *Runs around Cin's room*

Marik: Bad kitty! *frowns and tackles him, dresses him up* Done!

Ryou: I feel left out…..*frowns*

Cin: Aw Ry *huggles him*

Seto: *Nods and dresses up* this looks weird while my hair's dyed green….. o.o

Tristan: *shivers and nods turns to Cin* Mind if I use your TV?

Cin: *nods from the bed and smiles* sure just don't start singing the song

* * *

**Anonymous-** I dare all of you to read a Yu Gi Oh fanfic called Dimming Light, and tell the readers what you think.

**Answer-** Everyone: *nod*

* * *

**Anonymous-** The author/authoress is called The Homunculi Twins.

**Answer- **Ryou: On it *smiles*

* * *

**Anonymous-** I didn't mean to upset you with the my last dare I just wanted you to know that there are some authors and authoresses out there who make you seem like idiots.

With that said all three Hikaris (I'm using that because some authors/authoresses can't decide if Marik is name of the hikari if it's Malik same with the yami)

Can I adopt as my brothers, you're always so cute and innocent.

**Answer-** Cin:….Why do I feel insulted? *looks away*

Yugi, Malik and Ryou: *focus on Cin who refuses to look at screen* Were good

* * *

**Kia-** haha its I love your story so far it quite funny haha as for horse breeds for  
yugi and yami an black Arabian horse  
Ryou and Bakura an white Andalusian  
Marik and Malik an Akhal Teke  
Joey and Seto an Kiso  
Cin a unicorn nah whatever you what but I like the Azteca horse so yeah whatever  
ok for some dares  
Seto: I dare you to sing the "gummy bear" song  
Joey: tie him down and make him watch "mean girls"  
Tea: dress up as a sumo wrestler (if I can't kill her I'll humiliate her heh XP)  
Yugi: give both Atem and Yami a lap dance while wearing black ,cat ears, a purple, sleevless shirt, a black skirt with a tail attached and black knee high-heeled boots ( make sure the skirt is short and he teases them bad hehe)  
Atem and Yami: SLAP FIGHT! whoever wins get yugi in a dress (that should motivate them)  
Ryou Bakura and thief king: They gonna play house and Ryou's the father haha nah JK He is the little baby  
Marik and Malik: watch a documentary on paint and after that paint ball the fan girls (sorry people but I'm not THAT crazy and yea hope you like the ideas

**Answer- **Yami and Yugi: YAY! *both run out and climb both horses, the difference between them are the crimson and amethyst highlights in their tail and mane*

Bakura and Ryou: *Run out and climb on the both horses, the differences are the light rust color and brown highlights in their mane and tail* Thank you

Marik and Malik: YAY *both run out and climb on both horses, the difference are the light lavender and darker lavender highlights in their mane and tail

Joey and Seto: Any different kind of horse?

Cin: *grins and runs out of room, jumps on horse and smiles at its blond bangs in its mane and tail its body white with black blotches* Shall we go for a ride?

Everyone: *nod and takes off*

Seto: *clears throat*

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear yes

Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear yeah

Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party  
Boing day ba duty party party pop

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Beba bi Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

Oh, I'm a Gummy Bear  
Yes, I'm a Gummy Bear!  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear

Oh Yeah!

Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Haha Duba duba yum yum  
Three times you can bite me

(Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy Gummy bear)

Yugi: For those curious on the () we joined in *smiles*

Joey: Don't kill me *smiles, grabs some rope and ties him up then makes him watch the TV, puts on Mean Girls*

Tea: Damn it *grumbles and dresses up as a sumo wrestler*

Yugi: *Wears black, cat ears, a purple sleeveless shirt, a black skirt with a tail attached and black knee high-heeled boots* Uh…Ill pass *sits in Yami's lap*

Atem: *frowns and turns to Cin* May I-

Cin: You finish that sentence I'll kill you

Yami: I don't have to slap him

Atem: Even though I'd win

Yami: Keep telling yourself that *grins and smiles down at Yugi* You get a free pass Aibou

Yugi: Says who? *smiles kissing Yami's cheek*

Cin: Me *smiles and pats Yugi's head*

Their King Bakura: Uh…I'll pass

Ryou: Never did like that show *shrugs frowning, resisting urge to crawl into Bakura's lap*

Malik and Marik: *grin and sit beside Cin's extra computer, the documentary starts*

Cin: Will come back to them in a bit *grins*

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** I'm new to this sorta thing... let's see if i can come up with some good Dares (P.S my english sucks)

Bakura and Marik: GO ON A MASSCURADE WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. it's bring your own weapon (I chose the classic chain saw :P)

Yami: get a Jaden hair cut

Jou: get golden retrever ears/tail

Ryou: same as Jou 'sept with pursion kitty

Yugi: hmmm, let's see, how about you have to eat alagater

Malik: Is It TRUE you have sex with Marik vertally evry four secents XD

Seto: Turn into a girl...I don't care how...Just do it

Cin: destroy the shield that is protecting Tea

**Answer- **Cin: I wanna join! *pouts and whimpers when they step out*

Yami: Uh…No I'm too sexy to look like hi-

Jaden: Hey! I'm sexy too!

Yusei: Don't start Jaden

Cin: Yusei! *smiles and hugs him smiling as Jack and Crow walk in*

Bakura: Oh No! it's you two

Jack: Oh shut up

Crow: Don't start again, we just came to visit

Joey: While they uh….'talk' Seto bought me a golden retriever I just don't know what to name him *smiles*

Ryou: Bakura bought me a kitty just not sure what to name him *smiles and begins to mess with Cin's hair*

Malik: I'm enjoying how Cin's trying NOT to be a Grammar Nazi *Giggles* and not as much as before

Seto: Uh….No I already have green hair

Cin: Seto gets a pass this chapter and YES THANK THE MIGHTY RA! *grins and uses an axe and smashes it against Tea's shield* AND SO BEGINS THE BASHING OF TEA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA! *grins* on a side-note if any of you can come up with names for the horses and animals that Ryou and Joey have(Malik, Me and Yugi and waiting to see what we get when we head into town again)

Ryou and Yugi: See you next chapter! R&R! *wink wink, PUPPY DOG EYES Of DOOM*


	7. Chapter 7

Cin: I forgot to put a Disclaimer but hopefully none of you will report me..I love you all! *begins freaking out*

Yami: Easy little one, no one will we just have to put one *smiles hugging Cin*

Yugi: Let's continue! *hands reviews to Cin*

Cin: Yeah! And guess who's back this chapter with us? Yusei and Jack are! *clears throat*

Yusei: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**chibiasterphoenix456**- Estrella: I loved it!  
?: What?  
Estrella: Gah! Oh, I want you to meet Tsu, my Yami.  
Tsu:*smirking smugly*Hello all, I just returned from the Shadow Realm.  
Estrella: And you were there why?  
Tsu: I was playing poker with the duel monsters...*grumbles* I can't believe I lost to an f'in Kuriboh...  
Estrella: o_O?  
Okay... dares-  
Tsu: Let me do them!  
Estrella: Okay...  
Tsu: Okay, I'm actually going to start with a truth. Have any of you ever seen Yugioh The Abridged Series? If not, then do so! If yes, watch a marathon! And that includes the vagina version of episode one! I was laughing so hard I cried! XD  
Estrella: Hmm... well Joey, I figured if I ever got a golden retriever, and it was female, I'd name it Sun or Honey.  
Tsu: As for the horses and Ryou's kitty, we'll keep an open mind on the names since none seem to pop in at the moment.  
Estrella: And Cin? The dragon eggs should start hatching on April 12, and be done hatching the first day of summer.  
Both: Au revoir!

**Answer- **Everyone: Yes we've seen The Abridged, were actually re-watching it

Cin: Thanks Estrella *smiles*

Joey: Sorry about the typo, we just changed it my golden retriever is a male *smiles*

* * *

**OtakunessandGamer-** To Joey - I see...you no like Shadi then?

To dearest author, Cin - o.o your eyes glow sliver? -backs away a little-

Dang Yami's. The same? Hmm...then! -suddenly a complicated maze bellows over you three- 1 minute! Go! (This is just really random XP)

...Kaigo-chan? Are you there?

Kaigo-chan - -appears in front of me- Yes, Ota?

Blithe the perock's comment...could you please?

Kaigo-chan - ...confirmed. -goes and meet Blithe the perock in person-

Kaigo-chan's one of my OC's. The first actually, made her super saiyan the moment I created her. Her story's still in my story list, just that I already revamped it with another OC I made up. But she won't be using that much of her excessive power. Only when necessary. And let's see...Moki's turn!

Moki (Mokuba) - IMMA STEP INTO THE Yu-Gi-Oh! WORLD AND ADOPT YOU TWO! Away from Gozu's clutches, evil...thing! But then...-blank-

Seto - -clears throat and encourage myself- Okay, uhh...Seto...-sama? -begins to shake uncontrollably- D-do...you mind?

And the puppy eye's doesn't work on me, fool! :D But still, I'm participating in it anyway, so might as well. -shrugs-

**Answer- **Joey: I do like him, I think *he scratches his head nervously*

Cin: When I get mad they do hehe sorry *bows*

Yami, Marik and Bakura: Your on! *the go into the maze*

Seto: Yes! No more green hair! *watches out dye and laughs* So much better…Do bad Bakura you still can't touch Ryou *he grins*

Bakura: I'll kill you if you keep reminding me! *glares*

Yugi and Ryou: *gap hurt* Did you call us fools? *they look down and frown*

* * *

**changeofheart505-** Sakura Yami: Sweet! Back to Tea bashing!  
Yami Sakura: Yup, and our dare to Tea still stands!  
Sakura Yami: Cool! Yusei and Jaden are there! *smirks*  
Truths  
Yugi, what do you think is cuter? Your face, or a baby panda?  
Joey, are you from Brooklyn? Lol, couldn't help it again!  
Mokuba, have your thousands of kidnappings ever seem to not be so bad?  
Jaden, why is your hair shaped like a Kuriboh?  
Jack are and Yusei dating?  
Yami Sakura: Dares  
Okay! Joey and Jaden have an eating contest! Winner gets a bag of chocolatey coated mega super sugar cookies! :)  
Seto, let everyone, including my SWEET hikari and I, bungee jump from the top of Kaibacorp!  
sakura Yami: Let's see, well, Ryou, how about Winter? Joey, what about Yūhi? It's Japanese and means sunset. As for the horses names, we're thinking and will probably give them to you in a PM or in our next review. Ja ne!

**Answer- **Tea: which would that be? You guys have tried to kill me so many times, I lost count *grumbles*

Yugi: The same amount of cuteness *smiles*

Joey: Why yes, yes I am from Brooklyn *grins*

Mokuba: *appears in the room holding a magic wand and wearing a hat* Nah their not so bad

Seto: Don't do that *he frowns and glances at the reviews over Joey's shoulder*

Jaden: Its shaped like a Kuriboh? *paces hands through his hair* It is really?

Everyone: YES!

Jack: Yes, we are *smiles and sits beside Yami and Yugi, pulling Yusie close to him*

Cin: Before they do, if either of you throw up ANYWHERE in this house, your cleaning it understood?

Joey and Jaden: Yes Ma'am! *both run out and head down the cobble road leading to town*

Seto: That was already planned so feel free *waves everyone away*

Everyone: YES LETS GO *they all run out of the house followed by Kaiba, the pause at the KaibaCorp jet that stands near the horse stables* Roland! Take us to KaibaCorp!

Roland: Why?

Everyone: We get to bungee jump from it, now HURRY! *they all climb in and Roland does as told, they head to KaibaCorp*

Cin: That would be helpful *smiles and bows*

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** sorry for my english but I'm pretty shor e you can't read my native writing.

Everyone: you can not pass up a dare any more enless with promition from the aut her(like seto got a pass, yami did not)

Ryou/Jou: sorry i didn't write that Clea rly. i mean like turn into a cat/dog hib rid (like the carictors from tokyo mew m ew)

Yugi: you didn't eat the algator

Tea: go get exautide by Fluffy (Bakura)

**Answer-** CIn: I forgot to give him a pass but Yami refused to get Jaden's 'Kuriboh' haircut-

Jaden: Shut up! *throws a book at Cin, flinching when it hits her head*

Tea: We can do that? *throws another thicker book, giggling when it hits Cin's head*

Yami: Enough or you'll be sent to the Shadow-Realm! *glares at both and watches as Ryou places an icepack on Cin's head*

Ryou and Joey: *both arch eyebrows but allow their bodies to transform*

Yugi: Do I have to? *he pales but takes a bite that Yami offers him* hmm…isn't that bad

Bakura: Why don't we let get electrocuted by Flaffy? *frowns and ignores the girl, his mood darker since yesterday*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** YES! Tea bashing time!

Tea: Go fight a Weeping Angel. But.. When you do, don't blink. Don't look away. Or else it will kill you.

Yami: Act like season 0 Yami for a chapter or two.

?:Hey, Who are you talking to?

Atemu: Hey Lunaris! Guys, this is my Yami ! Isn't nice to have one?  
Lunaris: Ooh. Truth or Dare! I''ll do some!

Lunaris: Hehehe. Everyone: Fight a Hydra. You get a slingshot, like in angry birds. And also flame swords.  
Atemu: Ryou, Seto, Joey, Yami: Have a karaoke contest! Winner gets to kick Tea down the Sparta pit, like in 300.  
Lunaris: Seto, Yusei, Yugi: Act a scene from Batman. Or else You get shoved into a fangirl pit  
Atemu: Yugi: How'd you find out about Yami? In season 0, in Death T, you knew that another soul was within you. How?  
Lunaris: Tea: Play the Knife game. With a dagger. *Gives silver dagger to Cin*  
Atemu: Everyone: Go shopping with your fans. *hands gift cards*  
Lunaris: Everyone: Play Manhunt. Atemu and I will join in.  
Atemu: And I got some names for everyone's horse/animal.

Yami's horse: Arabian Nights  
Yugi's horse: Gentle Light  
Bakura's Horse: Darkness's Angel  
Ryou's horse: Sweet Love  
Ryou's Kitty: Fluffy!  
Malik's Horse: Tempered Calm  
Marik's Horse: Darkest night  
Joey's puppy: Goldeneyes

Lunaris and Atemu:Ciao Ciao!

**Answer-** Tea: May you all DIE! *walks through a portal Cin creates, finds a Weeping Angel and does the dare*

Yami: Is it for a chapter? Or two? *eyes turn crimson, evil smirk plays on his lips*

Everyone: *head down to the river and find Hydra's, easily take them down with slingshots*

Ryou, Seto, Joey, Yami: On it! *they begin*

Seto, Yusei, Yugi: Ready? *they begin to act out parts (Cin: I don't remember Batman so the specific parts they play will be random xD)

Yugi: I felt someone watching over me and protecting me, someone who would give their life for me *smiles*

Cin: *squeals and takes the knife grinning at Tea* shall we? *she smiles when Tea pales, spinning the knife she begins the game*

Everyone: We'd rather not, we probably get no clothes, but okay *all head out heading down to town and to the mall*

Everyone: BEGIN MANHUNT (Yugi, Malik, Cin, Joey, Ryou, Yusie vs. Yami, Marik, Seto, Bakura, Jack and Layla)

Cin: If people suggest more names will see which ones we pick *smiles and notices a pair of black eyes watching her*get over here dear Yami

Layla: Hey everyone *She says waving, stiffening when she's dog-piled* Hey get off! I just got back from the Shadow-Realm *she grumbles tying her silver hair back and leans over Cin's head reading the next review*

* * *

**MysticMelodyx-** First, I'mma just mention you might wanna be careful. This is a *really* cute (and hysterical) thing you have going on here, but I think the rules of FanFiction are against this (especially with the full songs in here because that's a violation of the copyright agreement (I really don't know; I mean, in all technicalities, all fanfiction infringes copyright, but you know).  
Don't worry, I'm most definitely not gonna report you or anything (I love this, and I'm most definitely faving and following). Just be on the look out for that and make sure you have back ups for all this, okay? :D I'd hate to see this lost because, again, it's really cute and really funny.  
A little suggestion I might have for you is to actually give a bit more sustenance when the characters "dress-up" as something or really "do" something. I'm not saying you have to, I mean, the volume of those dares you get would probably be hard to do for all of them, but I think that would make this even more interesting. Granted, harder, but interesting.  
You also have a few mechanical errors, such as not using periods when necessary, using "your" instead of "you're", using apostrophes incorrectly, ect. They're not terrible, and I don't notice them a whole lot because I just assumed this was pretty lax and you weren't really trying with the grammar and stuff (which I understand completely; the English isn't broken and it's completely comprehensible). In fact, I wasn't going to bring them up until you pseudo-ripped on someone else's grammar and spelling mistakes when you've been making them the entire time. Granted, we all make mistakes, and that person's was glaringly obvious, but it's better to be correct (at least in your correction and everything before an after it) before you go off and start making corrections to other people, y'know? :)  
Anyways, on with my questions:  
Yami Yugi and Atem (you said you viewed them as different characters, yes? If not, you can ignore this one. :D): What do you see as the major difference between you two? I mean, technically, you're the same character, only past to present self, so what do you all see as a divider? I mean, is it where you developed out as characters?  
Yugi: Can you cuddle with a giant stuffed panda? Pwease? x3 You can cuddle with Yami, too (that'd be even cuter).  
Marik: From what I can tell, Bakura does not like it when you call him Fluffy. Is this a rouse or does he really not like it?  
Bakura: Why don't you... dance? I don't know, Bakura, do you like to dance? Or is that Ryou's job?  
Ryou: What are your favorite pass-times? And, if you don't mind me asking and you like to cook, would you ever consider cooking with me? I love pastry making and something about you says you like baking, but maybe that's just me.  
Joey: Well, Joey, you know what, have a puppy. In fact, have all the puppies. You could give one to your sister, unless, you know, everyone hates her, too. (I'm seeing a pattern of misogyny here. XD)  
Seto: Do you still play games with your brother? I know your outward appearance makes you seem as though you don't care for him, but I know deep down you do, so do you still play little games with him every once and a while?  
Malik: Do you still do stuff for "teh evulvz"? If so, what are those things?  
For the Author: Just out of curiosity, is there a woman in the series you don't hate? XD I mean, I dislike Tea(/Anzu) and Rebecca with a fiery, fiery, FIERY passion, simply because their characters are useless and they make women look bad. But are there any of them that you do like? I'd love to know. :3  
Keep doing what you're doing. It's fluffy and funny. :3

**Answer- **Cin: I mean I know they're the same person, I'm not sure why I have them as different people. Maybe it's just me but yeah as for the grammar and stuff I just don't really put much effort into it because this is for fun, I didn't even know that was there. My cousin must of put it there and uploaded this without my knowing… *glares*

Yugi: I choose Yami *giggles and crawls into Yami's lap*

Marik: Who knows *grins* It's just fun to piss him off! *laughs manically*

Bakura: *eye twitches* I do dance, and it's fun sometimes.

Ryou: Their as follows 1) Cleaning 2) helping others when needed 3) reading 4) cooking 5) spending time with my Kura 6) Playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 7) Beating Marik and Malik in Call Of Duty 8) helping Cin with her Fanfics and sure I'm up for it we just have to plan it right Cin?

Cin: Right *smiles*

Joey: I will give one to Serenity and none one hate her

Seto: Yes whenever things are calm here and at KaibaCorp, in fact we all play with him

Malik: Do I still do things for Wha? *scratches head*

Cin: The only ones I like are Serenity and Mai(their not annoying and clingy)

* * *

**the-original-catalyst-** Okay, I absolutely loveloveLOVE this kind of thing! Needless to say, I can easily overlook some of the grammar mistakes here and continue to read because I. LOVE. THIS. 8DDDDD I can't wait for more!  
Okay, people, now for my dares. This is gonna be fun! XDD  
Bakura and Malik: I want to see some Thiefshipping here. Hardcore. I'm not gonna be that picky. (I know you have Bronzeshipping and Tendershipping, and I love them too, but Thiefshipping is my fav, except for Puzzleshipping. Speaking of which...)  
Yami: Dress Yuugi up in the cutest panda costume you can find. Yuugi, you can't do anything. Yami has to dress you. HAVE FUN WITH THAT YOU GUYS. 8D (No thanks needed. The pleasure's all mine. 8D)  
Seto: Dude, you're gonna love me. :DD Seven Minutes in Heaven with Joey. Go.  
Bakura: After the Thiefshipping is done, apologize to Ryou by taking him on a romantic dinner and stealing him something really fancy and expensive.  
Yami Marik: Kidnap Vivian and torture her to no end. Make her bleeeeeeed. I want to be able to hear her screams through the computer screen. Seriously.  
Ryou: Neko please! :333 Plus, Bakura's reaction? How heavy a nose bleed we talkin' here?  
Everyone: Act out a scene from a broadway musical. Any one will due. Have fun! :DDD  
Well, I think that's all. Tea, I don't like you that much, but I'm giving you a freebie. Why? I don't feel like typing anything else. XDD I've got all my fangirl-ish needs out of the way.

Cin: Please allow Bakura and Malik some…alone time *ushers them out, turns on the hallway camera* Yes were watching this *giggles and watches when Malik pins Bakura to the wall, the mouths meshing together, their kisses deep and passionate*

Yami: May I borrow the costume you made when you were sick? *he smiles when Cin hands it to him*

Yugi: We shall be back *giggles and walks with Yami out of the room, he giggles when they enter their room* You think there watching?

Yami: *grins and kneels down slipping off Yugi's gray jeans, white shirt and chocker* do you wish to keep your underwear? *he chuckles when Yugi blushes, he easily slips on the suit, kissing Yugi's neck once finished* Mine.

Seto: Thank the Gods *smirks and pulls Joey behind him*

Cin: Fair warning; don't try to steal my studded, skull or any other belt. If moaning begins you're out, got it? *she smiles when both give her a nod*

Bakura: *enters the room with Malik behind him* I'm so so so so so so SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY my Ryou, my heart, my soul, my light my-

Ryou: *smiles and kisses Bakura softly* you were forgiven after your second 'So' want to ride down to town? *he smiles when Bakura nods, they mount their horses and head down the cobble road*

Cin: Winner of the Eating contest? Our Favorite Joey! Winner of the Karaoke contest? Our smexy Yami! I need your help guys! I can't pick between a white and black spotted Ferret or a Husky puppy

Malik: I can't decide if I should buy a bunny who is brown with white tufts of fur or an Egyptian Mau *frowns*

Yugi: I can't choose between a cat which is a golden Japanese Bobtail or a two puppies, one being a Pomeranian the other being German Sheppard

Yusei: We want horses! *pokes Cin's cheek*

Jack: Easy Yusei, will get them

Cin: You will Jack promised Yusei a pet he just hasn't gone to the pet store *giggles* Oh and I need a suggestion for my Yami's horse now that she's back from the Shadow-Realm, as well as horses for Jack and Yusei!

Layla, Yami, Marik: Help them so we can buy them the gifts they want

Jack: Suggest pets I can get for Yusei *smiles and waves*

Layla: Please R&R! They make my Hikari happy! And since I'm back I'm now involved in this 'fun' see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Cin: Hey everyone! *grins and clears throat looking down at reviews*

Layla: Guess who moved in with us? *smiles slightly leaning against Cin's shoulders*

Everyone: Jack and Yusei did!

Yugi: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, sorry guys but for the songs we may not do the lyrics for copyright**

**changeofheart505-** Sakura Yami: Okay, here are some names for the horses!  
Yami- Kage  
Yugi-Mujakina  
Joey-Kimu  
Seto-Kashikoi  
Ryou- Amai  
Bakura- Dorobo  
Malik-Taiyo  
Marik-Kasai  
Cin- Hayai  
Yami Sakura: They're all japanese names. Anyways, back to the game!  
Sakura Yami: That's right! Tea, we meant swimming with great whites.  
Truths  
Yugi, Ryou and Malik, who was your first crush?  
Joey, is it annoying having 2 guys go at it for your sister?  
All yamis and Seto, tell us about your first date with your current boyfriends!  
Yami Sakura: Well, I have to go.  
Sakura Yami: Why?  
Yami Sakura: I was only going to theShadow Realm...  
Sakura Yami: Fine... -_-*  
Dares  
Lap dance time! Yugi, Ryou, Joey and... Malik you have to do this to your lovers!  
Tristan, say MY HAIR...! In other words all YGOTAS quotes involving your hair.  
Seto, like Tristan only with SCREW THE RULES...!  
Sakura Yami: Saku-chan! Wait for me! Ja ne!*runs off*

**Answer-** Tea: Nope! I still have my shield

Layla: I can still break your arm for what you did to Cin *glares at Tea*

Cin: Easy Layla, sadly Tea's shield still stands *grumbles*

Yugi, Ryou and Malik: Isn't it obvious? *they all giggle and snuggle close to their lovers*

Joey: It used to be but now I tune them out *grins*

Tristan and Duke: Hey!

Serenity: They were both hitting on me this WHOLE time?

Everyone: *face-palm*

Bakura: That would take too long

Seto, Yami, Marik: Agreed.

Cin: come on guys *smiles*

Seto: I took Joey to this fancy resultant and he ended up getting sick from something of the many things he ate

Joey: Was bound to happen, the thing was after that Seto wouldn't stop being depressed

Everyone(minus Seto): Aw!

Marik: I took Mal to a club and we both got wasted….by the music! *giggles*

Malik: The music was so awesome! We danced like no tomorrow *smiles*

Yami: I took Yugi on a nightly stroll through the forest

Yusei: Moonlight and everything?

Yami: Yeah, it was a lovely spring night too

Yugi: It was so romantic! Until that buck decided to ram its horns into Yami's butt

Cin: I remember that cause I had to patch him up the next day *giggles then stops"

Bakura: I cooked dinner and rented a movie

Everyone: *gaps silence filling the room*

Ryou: *giggles and snuggles closer to Bakura* It was cute, so unlike Bakura sometimes

Tristan: My hair gives me power!

Seto: Screw the Rules! I'm filthy rich

* * *

**OtakunessandGamer-** Cin - Nah, it's okay. I think...-takes a few steps forward, still being a little scared-

Kaigo-chan - I've come back, Ota.

That was certainly fast...

Kaigo-chan - It seems that the person is out though, couldn't get to meet him in person.

WHAT, you can- uh, never mind. Moving on!

-Looks over at the maze- Wow...Yami's doing well there...it looks like Bakura is too! How about Yami Marik there...WHAT! Did I make this too easy for him...?

Yugi and Ryou - No, no! I didn't to call you two fools! I'm just telling you that your puppy eyes doesn't work on me! In a term, that is.

Seto - THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR APPROVAL! -takes moki and seto into a much better life- Don't worry, Yugi. You still have your so-called rival for millennium items there. Oh wait! Sorry, referring to Yami. Oopsy.

Anzu/Tea - DANG IT! Her shield still stands! Alright, that's it! Gonna keep announcing this for EVERY single chapter! No bashing of her after 2 times of bashing her! There, minimized it! Sorry, about that Anzu/Tea, can't really say NO ABSOLUTE bashing. Maybe a little...hope ya don't mind...

Kaigo-chan - Do you still need me?

Oh, forgot you're still here. Feel free to stay if you want to!

Kaigo-chan - Alright then, Master. -poofs and disappears-

Wait, what? Did she just...

**Answer- ** Cin: *smiles and lays out a HUGE plate of cookies* dig in guys

Everyone: YES! *each person grabs two cookies*

Cin: In a sense yes cause during Halloween we make mazes and we sometimes get lost in them

Yugi: Yes it was fun!

Yami: Fail *grins* but its okay

Tea: YAY! *dances*

Cin and Layla: *both and ties her up adding a gag* Be thankful we don't give you to the Phsyco's

* * *

**Blithe the perock****-** if all you people wanted to bash tea again why did you not do somthing before hand? oh and can you help me with my english?

Yami and Yugi: dress up like len and ren and sing "Butterfly on your right sholder"

Ryou and Bakura: how do you fell about Bakuras past self?(theif king)

Jou: let Shadi hug you then sit next to him for the rest of the chapter

Seto: meet anti-Seto, talk to him and see how long you can last with out pulling you hair out

Marik and Malik: do you aprove of Little Kuriboh(FRIG! NOTHING WORKS ANYMORE/Hug?)

**Answer-** Cin: Sure we can help *smiles*

Yami and Yugi: On it *they smile and dress up and begin to sing*

Ryou: Uh…Wouldn't know he doesn't come here much *smiles shyly*

Joey: Speaking of which….*yelps when Shadi appears in the room*

Malik: How'd you know Joey? *he smirks when Joey fumbles on his words*

Joey: I-I was goin say- Hey Shadi *he hugs him and sits next to him*

Seto: When the hell was Anti-Seto made?

Cin: Uh…I forgot *smiles sheepishly*

Seto: *sighs and mumbles meeting 'Anti-Seto'*

Marik and Malik: YES HOLLY RA WE DO HE'S THE BEST FRIGGIN' MAN TO EVER WALK THIS WORLD!

Everyone: LITTLEKURIBOH FTW!

* * *

**Blithe the perock****-** My Boy Friend just broke up with me...so i have one more dare

Ryou: hug me, i need a sholder to cry on

Cin: What a jerk! *frowns*

Everyone: Group hug!*everyone hugs Perok*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Lunaris: Hello Cin, I'm back with more dares!  
Atemu: Me too! First off, Yami, only two chapters must you act like your season 0 self. And, Now a question. Why all the shadow games? Had you considered that you were scaring people for life? Remember, season 0 response.  
Lunaris: Bakura. Try and calm down Ryou while he's on a sugar high. Me and My light are giving him sugar coated sugar cookies.  
Atemu: Everyone minus Cin and Layla: Go in your rooms. And If you know what I mean, I want to see some shipping.  
Lunaris: Tea. While the boys are having their moment, hehehe. You have to watch Yami and Yugi go at it. While superglued to a chair.  
Atemu: Yami, Cin, Layla, Yusei. Sing Vale Decem from Doctor Who. It's in Latin, so buona fortuna!  
Lunaris: Jack, Joey, and Yugi. Act like NCIS agents for the chapter.  
Atemu: Seto: Why did you hate Joey at first?  
Atemu and Lunaris: Everyone. Form a band.  
Both: A presto!

**Answer- **Yami: I forgot sorry, but we have to watch Season 0

Cin: Forgot to mention that, I keep getting distracted with anime's to watch *laughs*

Layla: Yeah nice one Hikari *grins*

Cin: Hey! *frowns* but we will watch Season 0!

Yami: Yes, I was like some crazed person who wanted to F with people's minds *grins then glances up* We've only seen one episode don't kill us!

Bakura: Sadly I haven't mastered that yet the only one that can do that is-

Cin: Me! *giggles* but Kura's learning

Ryou: Yay sugar! *giggles*

Cin: I don't want to intrude on their privacy…and I don't want to describe ANYTHING they do

Layla: Believe us were glad we made the room's sound-proof *eats a cookie* so contain yourselves with imaging it

Tea: Oh crap….*cringes when Cin grabs her and duct-tapes her to a chair*

Cin: We ran out of super-clue so here yeah go *grins pushing her into Yami and Yugi's room*

Layla: The boys are busy so me and Cin will attempt to *sighs*

Cin: *nods and they begin to sing*

Mai: The band name and other dares shall be answered but not right now, their busy and Ra knows NO ONE should interrupt them

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Tsu: Oh! So it's a boy, well, Sunny is a boy's name, um... what else?  
Estrella: As she thinks up some more names for Joey's doggy, let's move on with the game!  
Tsu: Truths!  
Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Malik- oh this goes for all you! How long can you last on sugar high?  
Seto, what do you think of your season zero self? The one with green hair?  
Estrella: Dares!  
Yami, I have a million rubix cubes, all kinds too! You have thirty minutes to finish them all!  
Tsu: I have to go-  
Estrella: Where?  
Tsu: Oh, here and there... this is going to be fun... *smirks*  
Estrella: O.o'  
Tsu: Bakura, Marik, Malik, TKB, Cin and if she wants, Shadow, come join me on a around the world...  
Estrella: *rolls her eyes up to the sky* Here it comes...  
Tsu: THIEVING/MAIMING/SENDING RANDOM PEOPLE TO THE SHADOW REALM SPREE! _  
Estrella: Why me?...  
Tsu: Why you?... what?  
Estrella: Nothing Tsu, nothing... anyways, with her, around the world, it's like literally a few hours...  
Tsu: Hehehehehe... until next time.  
Both: Au revoir!

**Answer-** Cin: I'll list them 1) Me-five hours 2) Bakura- ½ an hour 3) Ryou- five hours 4) Yugi- five hours 5) Malik- seven hours 6) Marik- nine hours 7) Seto-Never gets a sugar high 8) Yami- one hour 9)Joey- five hours 10)Layla- two hours 11) Yusei- three hours 12) Jack-Never gets a sugar high

_**~Virtual-hologram Responses for everyone but Cin and Layla and for other characters who pop in and out~**_

Seto: I look like I'm on crack or something

Yami: You're on!

Cin: I'll wait until their free but YES!

* * *

**Visitor-** Muhahahaha! I'm baaaack! And also bakura please I burned your list while you weren't looking  
Dares:  
Yugi&Ryou:get surgur high as hell  
Yami:sing' sexy back'  
Tristan:sorry for the Barney dude but this is worse...next is Barbie movies  
Bakura : just for threatening me...JUMP INTO THE MOB OF FANGIRLS!  
At em:sing pharaohs throne  
Malik:send tea to the shadow realm with your dad  
Marik:my dear insane bubby will sing the funny farm song  
Se to:change back to a guy...and put Joey on a leash  
That's all I got...welcome to the dark side boys *evil laugh*

**Answer-** Cin: Actually I have it hehe

Layla: They will once their done *Sighs glancing at the clock* it's really quiet now

Mai and Serenity: Oh yeah

_**~Virtual-hologram Responses for everyone but Cin and Layla and other characters who pop in and out~**_

Yami: *clears throat and begins to sing*

Tristan: Really? Yes!—I mean no! *moves to Cin's TV*

Bakura: oh screw you! *snarls out and jumps out of the window into a mob of fangirls*

Atem: *clears throat and begins to sing*

Malik: Yes! *does as told, Tea vanishes*

Marik: Aw, no fun, no fun at all! *frowns but begins to sing*

Seto: I'm glad to be a guy but when did I turn into a girl anyway? And I will not put him on a leash, he tried to bite me the one time I tried

Cin, Layla, Mai, Serenity, Tristan: Uh….we forgot

Everyone: We've been here for a LONG time

Cin: They don't like us….*frowns*

Layla: Remember what we said last chapter! Help us out please!

Malik: Can't decide between a bunny who is brown with white tufts of fur or an Egyptian Mau

Cin: Can't decide between a white and black spotted Ferret or a Husky puppy

Yugi: Can't decide between a cat which is a golden Japanese Bobtail or a two puppies, one being a Pomeranian the other being German Sheppard

Mai: Help out them out dolls!

Serenity: It will make them all happy!

Layla: R&R! and catch us next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Cin: Yay another chapter! *waves happily before sitting beside Yami*

Ryou: Here you go *hands Cin the reviews*

Yugi: Before that, who's turn is it? *glances around*

Bakura: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Have fun Tsu?  
Tsu: Hell yeah I did! Anyways, okay, the pets...  
Estrella: I love huskys!  
Tsu: Malik, the cat. Go for the cat.  
Estrella: Japanese bobtail Yugi... even though I have no idea what that is, I just like the name.  
Tsu: Yusei and Jack have joined you now? I wonder who's next... anyways, Dares  
Yusei, dress like a wolf and do the moon walk!  
Jack and Seto, change clothes.  
Yami, Bakura, Marik and Joey, play Call of Duty, winner gets to do whatever he wants!  
Estrella: Truths  
Well, Yami, how long did it take to finish your dare? The rubix cube one.  
Yusei and Jack, how much fun is turbo dueling?  
Both: Adios!

**Answer- **Yusei: *dresses up and does the moon walk*

Jack and Seto: *shrug and change clothes, a flash momentarily blinding them*

Malik: Yes! Been waiting for this dare hehe Now to add to the scrapbook! *giggles and takes out a leather-bound book*

Yami, Bakura, Marik and Joey: But we already beat the game….

Layla: Then play Slender again *smirks* but this time the scene will be a hospital

Cin: Oh geez ANYWAY I'm not sure if they should re-play Call of Duty or not uh…..

Yami: Pssh, 3 minutes *smiles*

Yusei and Jack: *Gesture to everyone smiles on their faces*

Everyone: ITS SO COOL!

* * *

**changeofheart505-** Sakura Yami: Pets go as following,  
Husky  
Bunny  
The puppies  
Yami Sakura: Truths  
Everyone but Tea, what's your favorite duel monsters card?  
Yusei, when did you first realize you loved Jack?  
Bakura, if you could change on thing about yourself or Ryou, what would it be and why?  
Dares!  
Everyone minus Tea! Scavenger hunt time! Look for these objects!  
Winged Dragon of Ra plushie  
Dog bowl, red  
Duel Disk  
Reins  
Cookie Jar shaped like the Sphinx  
Plastic chair, white  
Three BEWD statues, about half a foot tall, made out of ice  
Root beer  
Jack and Yusei, let's see how you bear... while listening to... HANNAH MONTANA!  
Both: Caio!

**Answer- **1)Yugi and Yami- Dark Magician 2) Bakura and Ryou-Dark Necrofear and Change of Heart 3) Malik and Marik: Winged Dragon of Ra 4)Seto and Joey: Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon 5) Cin and Layla: Dark Paladin and Fang of Critias 6) Jack and Yusei- Red-Dragon Archfiend and StarDust Dragon

Yusei: *blinks and blushes lightly* Uh….when we found out we were signers

Bakura: None, were perfect just the way we are

Cin: May we ride atop our horses for this? *leads everyone outside* Let's begin!

Everyone: *Sets out in pairs*

_**~Virtual-hologram Responses for everyone but for other characters who pop in and out~**_

Jack and Yusei:…..*both swallow and put headphones on*

Everyone: *quickly and expertly find the objects and placing them all on the library's floor* Done!

Mai and Serenity: Impressive, can we all keep the Ra plushies?

Cin - May I grab a few too, if you don't mind, that is

* * *

**OtakunessandGamer-** Cin - May I grab a few too, if you don't mind, that is?

Anzu/Tea - ...should I also add NO doing sorts of things to her too...and let me just repeat this...NO BASHING OF HER up to...2 reviewers who bashes her!

Everyone (yes, including GX, 5D's, whoever is there now, with the exception of Anzu/Tea. She will spectate the whole thing) - Uh...I absolutely have no question now...oh wait! Just thought up of one! Swimming pool contest! Solo, pair or team, up to you! Do you mind, Cin...-sama? And you can add anything in the pool, be in sharks, hula hoops, or whatever for the obstacles they need to pass through! If they don't, then they don't clear the pool...thing! Oh yeah, the distance...about 300 metres! And then...about 5 laps back and forth! Oh yeah, for swimming gadgets and such, MAGICALLY poof them one of the swimming costumes to their liking. Shadow Magic, whatever is also accepted to throw off your opponent! Enjoy and have fun! Winner gets to, to...I'M SO SORRY ANZU/TEA! YOU GET TO BASH HER FOR A CHAPTER AND I'M WILLING TO CLOSE MY EYES OVER THIS! I'M SO SORRY ANZU/TEA! YOU CAN KILL ME ANYTIME YOU WANT FOR THAT! I'M PREPARED FOR IT BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT AS A PRIZE FOR THIS!

Speaking of which...'reviewers' who also see this are also welcomed!

**Answer- **Cin: Sure, I don't bite Thank God Jaden left after we introduced him and made jokes about his hair *smiles brightly* When did I become Cin-sama? No need to be so formal this should be fun! I don't think anyone wants to dress up in a costume hmm…..let it rip guys!

Layla, Yami, Bakura, Marik: Ready…set….Go! *the pool glows bright gold and hula hoops, underwater-tunnel's, whirlpools and rocket-launchers fill the pool The Eye of Anubis hanging overhead, causing the pool's water to shift and waver hidden portal's lie within the depths*

Cin: Teams are what they normally are *smiles everyone lining up at the side of the pool, the husky puppy, golden retriever, Egyptian Mau and Japanese Bobtail and White Tabby rest along the porch*And…Go! *everyone jumps in and begins their 300 meter dash before beginning their laps*

Mai and Serenity: The winner shall be declared at the end of this chapter!

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** *eyes twich and hair lights on fire*  
Anti-Seto:"are you ok? you look-"  
Anti-Ryou:"-extremly pissed"  
*eyes twich one more time before blowing up*NO I AM NOT OK! REAL SETO KEEPS OVODIG ALL MY DARES!  
Anti-Seto: "EEP!"  
Anti-Ryou:*eyes widen*  
*hair completly on fire and eyes turn red*GET YOUR *** OVERTHERE AND DO THE DARE!  
Anti-Seto:*screams and runs off*  
YOU TOO ANTI-RYOU! MAKE SHURE NETHER SETOS CHICKEN OUT ON THE DARE! BRING YOUR NIFE IF YOU HAVE TO!  
Anti-Ryou:*eyes turn to the sise of be-be bulits and runs out, taking his faveret nife with him"  
*hair is back to normal and eyes turn back to blue"Bakura I think your gong to like anti-Ryou, he has a nife fetish. oh and Seto, if you don't do this dare,lets just say...*eyes flash red* Don't mess with a primomancer.

**Answer- **Calm yourself…..please and take a deep breath I didn't mean to upset you *glances at Anti-Seto* ill talk to him then *they leave the room and head toward the living room*

Cin: Please don't threaten my friends….*blinks and glances at Bakua* Your turn Kura and this time please don't try to kill them

Bakura: *nods and walks out not before giving Ryou a soft kiss*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Lunaris:Hi again! Were back!  
Atemu: Yup, I'll start. Yami, Seto, Ryou, Malik. *throws ninja stars at them* Become ninjas!  
Lunaris: Yusei, Bakura, Marik, Joey, Yugi. Become samurai.  
Atemu: Everyone. *plane drops several rolls of duct tape* Have a duct tape duel. Go.  
Lunaris: Cin, Layla, Serenity. Invent something useful out of a bottle cap, some paper and a pen. You have 2 hours.  
Atemu: Everyone. Watch doctor who including the silence episodes. I want to see everybody's reactions to it.  
Lunaris: Mai, who do like other then Joey?  
Atemu: Yami, Bakura, Malik. Make a time machine.  
Lunaris: Cin, would you rather have Tea as a teacher or Ryou as a cousin?  
Atemu: Layla, Yusei. Rickroll everyone.  
Lunaris: Yami. Who would you rather be stranded on an island with? Malik or Seto?  
Atemu: We love you all so, we will bring presents next chapter.  
Both: See ya!

**Answer-** Everyone: Welcome back!

Yami, Seto, Ryou and Malik: Time to become like Naruto! *they smile and pull on headbands of the Hidden Leaf Village*

Cin: Aw….I wanna join…*fake pouts but giggles*

Yusei, Bakura, Marik, Joey and Yugi: Let's do this! *they expertly spin swords in the air as the sun beams down*

Everyone: YEAH! *everyone takes a roll of duck tape, throwing it at each other before throwing it all around*

Cin, Layla and Serenity: Something useful out of a bottle cap, some paper and a pen, hmm….*they each begin to think of possibilities, Mai keeping track of time*

Mai: Hm…All of my friends *smiles*

Yami, Bakura and Malik: *all grin and crack their knuckles* let's do this. *Each begin to cut and mold different pieces of metal together*

Cin: If I were to have Tea as a teacher for ANYTHING I'd probably quit the course or just tune her out, Ryou is like my cousin so I choose that! *giggles and hugs Ryou*

Layla and Yusei: *both smirk and lean over Cin's computer* done

Yami: *taps chin thinking* hm….both are good at surviving so…Malik

Everyone: We love everyone who is a part of this fic! Thanks for the gifts and love!

* * *

**BigReader16-** YAY! YUSEI AND JACK! BEST DUELISTS EVER! Sorry, but I, as probably the only fanboy here, MUST TORTURE YOU ALL!  
Yugi and Yami: I dare you two to let Mai and Tea do whatever they want to you!*maniacal laughter*  
Bakura: Go on a date with... A bear!  
Ryou: NO MORE OF THE CAT COSTUME! But anyways... I want to know. Who are you most afraid of in that room?  
Yusei: GO INTO A CROWD OF FANGIRLS!  
Jack: I want to know what you would do if you had to make out with Luna. Then, I DARE YOU TO MAKE OUT WITH REGULUS!  
To anyone who thinks they are brave enough: Go on a date with Akiza.

**Answer- **Yugi and Yami: Too bad for you we know Mai won't let Tea do anything too bad *they close their eyes and remain still*

Bakura: uh….*walks out and finds a bear in the forest*

Ryou: Hm….No one *smiles*

Yusei: *jumps out of the window into a crowd of fan girls*

Jack:… *glares and closes eyes against the dare* fine…

Yami, Yugi, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Jack and Yusei: Uh…

* * *

**Visitor-** okay took me awhile to think of something  
Dares:  
Yami: try to take a candy from yuugi's stash  
Yuugi: put on a playboy bunny costum  
Ryou: ryou the same as yugi  
Mailk: round house kick bakura for me when he's back  
Marik: hide yuugi from yami...see is he will go insane  
Seto: be nice to everyone for a WHOLE CHAPTER  
Joey: do whatever to kaiba

**Answer- **Yami: *takes some gum smiling* he's not as protective of it anymore

Yugi: *puts on a playboy bunny costume*

Ryou: *does the same as Yugi*

Malik: *frowns but nods* I won't hurt him too bad

Bakura: *walks in and arches a brow when Malik aims a kick for his jaw* You've gotten better

Malik: *grins and nods* thanks

Marik: Uh….boss?

Cin: The last time we hid Malik, Ryou, Joey or Yugi –Yami, Marik, Bakura and Seto- sorta went uh….between insanity and violent

Mai: Not towards anyone in particular but will only hide Yugi for a few hours

Cin: So Mar what time is it?

Marik: Hide the body! *smiles and nods to Yami before taking Yugi and vanishing*

Seto: I'm always nice to everyone! Wait—does that include reviewers?

Joey: *softly kisses Seto*

Cin: Alright! Now horse names are still welcome! We'd also like help naming our new friends! *smiles and gestures to the two puppies and three cats*

Malik and Ryou: Catch you guys next chapter!

Yugi: WAIT! *holds hands up* If any of you have read A Fallen's Blood Mate, CIn needs help with the next chapter!

Layla: She has OC's in mind but can't make it work, any suggestions are welcome! See ya later! *everyone waves*


	10. Chapter 10

Cin….

Malik: She's still mad….*whispers to everyone*

Seto: Wouldn't blame her this week started off just weird… o.o

Yugi: Will list off the things that happened, 1) Cin's Mom came over and tried AGAIN to remodel the house 2) Tea thought it would be funny to start a chainsaw in the house at 4 in the morning 3) Vivian decided to piss of Layla, Bakura, Yami, Marik and Seto which ended up in her being spun around until she threw up 4) Pegasus kept coming and creeping everyone out so yeah can't blame Cin or anyone for being kinda upset

Tea: I found it funny how Cin jumped out of her skin and ran and hid in her closet for 2 hours-

Layla: *lifts her up and snarls her eyes pitch black* You're lucky she'd didn't jump out the window you dumb girl!

Cin: Release Lay it's fine *smiles then frowns when a women appears in the porch doorway*

Cin's Mother: How can you stand to live here? The colors…the décor….Ugh! *she storms out onto the patio and toward the white table everyone is gathered around and tugs Cin up by her shirt collar*

Bakura: Guess we're doing this alone today….Remind me again why we can't just kick her out?

Marik and Yami: Because It'd be a pain

Ryou: Let's begin! This chapter will by short but check at the end will describe about what Cin tried to describe last chapter!

Malik: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any song in this! **

**changeofheart505-** Sakura Yami: Can you keep the plushies? Hmm... sure, why not? *cuddles Ryou change of heart plushie*  
Yami Sakura: Well done Yami, and sorry Yusei, Jack, for bearing the torture, have a cookie! *holds out cookie jar* take one only and only ONE!  
Sakura Yami: Hm... okay, back to the point of this review and that is...  
Both: ToD requests!  
Dares  
Watch Jeff Dunham: controlled chaos!  
Seto and Joey, sing the Spongebob Squarepants theme song!  
Everyone, find least favorite person you know, and antique them!  
Have a pranking war!  
Truths  
Everyone, hehehe... what do you think you look like as your opposite gender?  
Yugi, who tought you how to do your puppy dog eyes? Or did you teach the puppy?  
Jack, when Yusei crashed his D-Wheel, what was the very first thing that popped into your head as you watched it happen?  
Pet names, need the genders first.  
Both: Bye!

**Answer- _~Virtual-hologram Responses for Cin~_**

Everyone: YAY! *All smile*

Yami: Thanks

Yusei and Jack: *both take one cookie*

Marik: We did! It's the funniest thing ever! *grins*

Seto and Joey: Remember we own nothing! *both clear throats*

Are you ready kids "Aye Aye Captain"  
I Can't hear you "AYE AYE CAPTAIN"  
Ohh...  
Who lives in a pineapple under the sea  
"Spongebob squarepants"  
Absorbant and yellow and porous is he  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
If nautical nonsense be something you wish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish  
"Spongebob Squarepants"  
READY  
Spongebob squarepants  
Spongebob squarepants  
Spongebob squarepants

SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! AH AHH AHH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH…

Layla: We joined in on the ""'s just to let ya know….

Everyone: *silence fills the room as everyone glances around* Uh…..weird

Yami: You guys remember that Yu-Gi-Oh chat we saw on youtube? _That_ was odd

Jack: Ya think? Am I allowed to curse?

Layla: Well seeing as I'm her 'soul-sister' I guess

Jack: My first thought was holly crap!

Yugi: Will let you guys know next chapter who we Antiqued! *smiles* oh and I honestly don't remember who taught me or if I taught the puppy *giggles*

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: *munching on cookies* Nice job Yami.  
Tsu: Let's redo the Call of Duty, my way! *smirks*  
Estrella: Your way?  
Tsu: In the SHADOW REALM! BHUAHAHAHAHA! *flash of lightning* That was just weird, anyways, where was I?  
Estrella: Laughing evilly?  
Tsu: Oh yeah! MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *holds up the Millennium Dagger as a bright golden light takes her and Estrella to the Shadow Realm* here, we use our duel monster cards, Items, and/or magic to take down those fake skeletons, which when you look at them, you see someone you don't like! So? Wanna play my way?  
Estrella: *holds up the Millennium Staff* Have fun Tsu, but I'm going back to writing my fic.  
Tsu: Which one?  
Estrella: *smiles* Bakura-Phoenix. Ja ne! *flashes out*  
Tsu: Dares  
Tea, CRAP! Okay, eat as many beans, burritos, and other gasie foods, eat them, and go in your undies! XD  
Cin and Layla, after Tea washes up after her last dare, shave her head, and use her hair to give her a beard and mustache.  
Hikaris and Joey, have a cookie!  
Yamis and Seto, have a piece of cake!  
Truths  
All the males, have you read any fics, in which you current boyfriend, was with... well... you?  
Everyone, favorite hobby.  
Jack and Seto, are you the same heigth?  
Tsu: That's it. Think about my offer! Bye! Pet names, they'll besent via PM or next review.

**Answer- **Yami: thanks *smiles*

Everyone: Sure! We just gotta wait for Cin to get back

Tea: You suck! *frowns and begins to do as told, eating barritos and

Layla and Cin: *shave Tea's head and give her a mustache and beard

Yugi, Malik, Joey, Cin, Ryou, Yusei: Yay! *each take cookies*

Yami, Marik, Seto, Jack, Bakura, Layla: YAY! *each take cake*

Everyone: Nope.

Cin- Reading, Layla- Pranking, Yami- Teasing Bakura, Yugi- Hide and Seek, Malik- Take pictures, Marik- Hide the Body, Seto- Tease Marik, Joey- Eating, Ryou- Cooking, Bakura- Thieving, Jack- Dueling, Yusei- Fixing Duel Runners for everyone

Jack and Seto: Think so

* * *

**OtakunessandGamer-** Haha okay then, Cin. Yay! -grabs a cookie and starts to nibble like a mouse slowly and watches the swimming pool-  
Gues it's goin' well zere...and somethin' a bout...fic er' yours? -just finished eating a third of the cookie, continuing on- OC's? Is it somethin' to zo with another's OC's? Oh yeah...-pauses eating, puts cookie away from the mouth for a while- what's the result though? Who won? -continues eating cookie-

**Answer- **Yusei: We forgot to add that It was a tie between everyone so who do you think should win? *raises a poster* pick from here

Yugi: As for that will explain near the end *smiles*

* * *

**Tsu-** I meant if you ever read a fic in which they weren't with you. Sorry! Typo! 8)

**Answer-** Everyone: Nope.

* * *

**Estrella-** Typo last review. The real question should have been, have you read another fic, in which you and your boyfriend, weren't together? Tsu tried to fix it by loging off our account and re-reviewing, but it seems it didn't work. If it did, ignore this! I suggest reading this BEFORE making the next chappie. Thank you.

**Answer- **Cin- I'm back! No problem it worked

* * *

**Visitor-** Sorry but yes you have to be nice the reviewers especially you bakura  
Bakura: put a straight jacket on marik  
Se to: try to pet slifer...I'll pay for your medical bills...maybew  
Yami: find a few things like rope, chains, and whatever else you think goes along that catagorie  
Yugi: is yami ticklish? If so how did you find out?  
Malik: help bakura  
Ryou: did bakura ever piss you off?  
Mark: make like hudini and get out of the straight jacket then if you want put the straight jacket on bakura...if you bored enough  
Joey: what was the most embrassing thing that happened to kaiba? Besides getting his butt kicked by Noah a KID

**Answer- ** Bakura: Would you all believe if I said that each and every one of us can get out of one? *slips a straight jacket on Marik*

Cin: It's SO true! *giggles*

Seto: Hm…I won't need any, Cin if you would please?

Cin: *nods and raises the card, smiling when Layla places her hand on the card* Come forth mighty beast Slifer the Sky Dragon! *the dragon appears its body wrapping around the house*

Seto: Been awhile *he says softly petting its head, Slifer growls lowly and closes its eyes*

Yami: We have all of that here so I don't really have to look *smiles*

Yugi: He isn't he used to be but like Cin he lost his ticklish side

Malik: Yay ill time you this time Mar! *grins*

Marik: Your on!

Ryou: Hm…Not really this one time when he was hitting on Cin while he was drunk

Bakura: I wasn't drunk!

Cin: Then why were you hitting on me? *arches a brow*

Bakura: *pulls Cin close and hugs her* because you looked so shy and uncomfortable at that party..You need a nickname Cin!

Cin: *rolls eyes*

Seto: Oh I remember now it was a holiday party and no one but Cin and Bakura could go cause everyone else was sick

Cin: Best party ever the scenery….the food…*smiles*

Marik: *wiggles out of it easily and grins* Straight jacket contest! *puts a straight jacket on everyone*

Yusei: We being timed?

Mai: Ill handle that *grins*

Seto: When was I beaten by _him _*looks up thinking*

Joey: Can't remember *grins*

Everyone: *falls silent each trying to get out of the straight jacket*

Jack: What happened at the party anyway? Why was she uncomfortable?

Seto: She's not really a party person much less when it has to deal with KaibaCorp because all the business men are snobs and jerks

Bakura: She has a temper when cornered which happened near the end of the party, I defended her and ended up beating the stuffing out of six business men

Seto: They were horrible fighters but did stay with KaibaCorp for the fact that they were scared I'd call Bakura in to beat them senseless *smirks*

Ryou: Weren't you wearing the black silk dress with the necklace we gave you?

Cin: Mhm I still have it too, now can we change the subject?

Yusei: What's it look like?

Ryou: *smiles and gestures to Malik to pull out his camera*

Malik: Here we are *smiles and hands it to Yusei, everyone else crowding around* this was taken before they left

Everyone(minus Seto, Cin and Bakura): you guys look…great *The picture shows a smiling Cin and Bakura, Bakura in a white tailored suit, Cin in a silk black dress that stopped at her knees, revealing the black high heels her hair lie free at her shoulders both arm in arm just outside the front door. The lights bathing them in radiance as they faced the camera, the necklace catching the flash and seeming to glow faintly*

Jack: It's shimmering….*The jewel that lay in the center of the silver chain was made of different colors, Amethyst, Crimson, a lighter and darker shade of Lavender, and a darker and lighter shade of white*

Cin: *smiles and cracks knuckles*To explain what I meant last chapter, I need OC's to be my Sealers, I have two ready I'm just not sure if I should have four Sealers or six, that and the fact that I'm not sure if I should have a bit of a time skip and show how the others are handling this. Emily wants the Angel's and Fallen separate for reason's I can't give away because it would be spoilers, so I'm stuck on if I should make the next chapter a filler and introduce the Sealers or have it separate to where we see how everyone is doing and near the end introduce the Sealers…..

Jack: Help us out?

Ryou: Oh almost forgot something! Thanks to changeofheart505!

Yugi: Oh yeah forgot about that, we have names for our pets now! Still need them for our horses though….. Anyway! *giggles*

Malik: Welcome Mori! My little forest cat *giggles holding up the cat*

Yugi: Welcome Yurusu! The cat that always forgives *smiles petting the cat as it rests by his feet*

Cin: Welcome Yama! My little mountain explorer *smiles at the Husky who barks chancing the golden retriever*

Joey: And Welcome Dorado! *gestures to the golden retriever*

Yusei: Wait till I get mine *smiles and glances at the sky* ah such a nice night

Yami and Seto: If you're wondering why we're out here at night-time it's simple, were bored and its nice *Both smile*

Ryou and Bakura: Catch up next chapter! *everyone waves*

Malik: Stay tuned for more pictures of everybody!

Joey: WAIT! *holds hands up* we have a surprise for Cin

Layla: Wonder what it is *glances at everyone, Cin looking confused*

Seto: How would you feel Cin is we….Meaning Me, Yami, Bakura and Marik were to adopt you?

Jack:….I want in! she's like my little sister!

Seto: Sorry, Correction and Jack?

Cin: *gaps stunned, eyes wide with shock*

Yugi: We could be cousins!

Yusei: I approve! *smiles*

Everyone(minus Cin): See you next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Cin: *All sit around the flat-screen TV* Oh hey another chapter!

Marik: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Hehehe... nice job on theToDs Tsu.  
Tsu: What can I say? I am a genious after all...  
Estrella: Truths  
What was your most embarassing moment, everyone answers!  
Joey, how much food can you eat in an hour?  
Everyone in a relationship, what would you do if you caught your lover/boyfriend cheating on you with your enemy?  
Tsu:Dares  
Tea, since we can't do what we really want to you, you have to... shove the fish down your pants!  
Yami, Bakura, Jack, Malik, Layla, and... Joey, here!*tosses a game of twister.* Have fun! You have to play two hours of twister! Winner gets a special prize for them and their hikari or lover!  
Estrella: Later!  
Tsu: Bye!

**Answer- ** 1)Cin: Tripping over a bullies foot and landing in a plate of mud 2) Layla: Losing to a Kuriboh 3) Seto: Being locked out of my own home 4) Joey: Getting lost on the way back home 5) Malik: Losing sight of Marik at the Grocery Store 6) Marik: Being mistaken for a librarian so I was forced to read books to little children 7) Bakura: Burning half the kitchen while cooking water 8) Ryou: Losing sight of Bakura in Home Depot 9) Yami: Being rammed in the butt by a buck 10) Yugi: Being hugged by random adults Jack: Tripping over my own feet 12) Yusei: Answering door at like 4 am and finding half-naked girls standing there

Joey: Hm…..plate wise? Like 7 plates

Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik- Kill the enemy but we know that won't happen *all say in unison*

Tea: *grumbles while shoving a fish down her pants*

Yami, Bakura, Jack, Malik, Layla and Joey: *All take the game out and begin to dance*

Cin: Why do I feel like Tsu meant Marik?

* * *

**changeofheart505-** S.Y.: Yay! I helped named the pets! And feel free to call me Kura.  
Y.S.: And me Sakura. Anyways, back to the game!  
Kura: feels tugging on her sleeve and looks down into large amythest eyes SAKURA! WHAT'S CHIBI YUGI DOING IN HERE?! HE SHOULD BE IN CHIBI SITTING BLUES!  
Chibi Yugi: Mwommy, I'm hungwy. cue puppy dog eyes... of DOOM!  
Kura: falls anime style Why me?...  
Sakura: Truths, what were you guys like as children? And maybe it's your hair's fault.  
Kura: WHAT THE FU- oh yeah, it changes constantly and right now is the same color as Chibi Yugi's...  
Chibi Yugi: Me stwill hungie... starts to cry  
Kura: GAH! OKAY!OKAY! Let's go! SAKURA! FINISH UP HERE! I HAVE A HOUSE OF CHIBIS TO FEED!  
Sakura: chuckles As you can see, we have chibi sitting blues. On with the truths.  
Ryou, what was the biggest thing you ever cooked?  
Yusei, of you were stuck in any place in time, where and when would it be? Others can feel free to answer as well.  
Dares  
Marik, Malik and Bakura,here! tosses lighter and AXE spray have fun burning stuff

**Answer- **Everyone: We all looked the same, small frame, wide innocent eyes, and round faces

Ryou: *Thinks tapping chin* Christmas cake

Everyone: Honestly right now's okay of a time period, so will stick with this one *All smile*

* * *

**Zeladious-** let's see...this one? Or this one...? Or maybe this one...? Wuah! I don't know who to choose! -goes into panic mode but pauses- Oh right... -finishes bits of cookie left- there, done eating my cookie...-wipes hand to get the dirt away from my fingers- Okay then...so...ya still needing OC's at the moment? The story...sorry about that, haven't got the chance to read it yet, would be entirely up to you though. I wouldn't mind helping out for the OC's part, I always wreck up my own stories till no end! So much flaw, so much flaw in it! I hate it a lot! But...I already deleted most of my flaw stories -grins evilly- so unfortunately, you won't get to see how much flaw there is in it! And speaking of which...

SINCE THERE IS A TIE, NO PRIZES WOULD BE GIVEN OUT.

There.

Okay...maybe I should get to this segment...

Or not...

Or maybe...

DECISIONS! WHY AM I SO PATHETIC AT IT?! NAZE DAAAA!?

**Answer- **Cin: Relax and breathe now yes I still need OC's and it would help

Layla: Read the fic its good!

Malik: Shortest chapter! *frowns and sighs*

Everyone: See you next time! Show some love!


	12. Chapter 12

Cin: Alright this chapter will be a bit different….*whispers from a tree branch*

Jack: If you're wondering why well

Yugi: You'll have to see _why _we're in the forest first

Malik: Strange men barged in while we were watching Inuyasha *frowns*

Yami: Were not by _any_ computer right now but we have these headsets that type out what were saying on an extra computer hidden within the house

Marik and Ryou: Let's get to the clearing where we can put up a barrier and do this without being caught

Layla: Move out *she whispers landing and taking off down the path*

Everyone: *follows keeping quietly, nearing the clearing*

Yusei: Almost there *whispers jumping past the creek and following the others*

Everyone: *Reach the clearing and pause glancing around*

Cin: We should be fine this forest will confuse anyone at first *whispers catching breath*

Yami, Layla, Marik, Bakura: By the power of the Gods of Egypt and the darkness we control create a barrier and keep us hidden! *A barrier forms wrapping around the whole clearing, everyone relaxes and sits down, Ryou pulling out his computer*

Cin: Alright _now_ let's begin

Seto and Bakura: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any song in this fic!**

**Zeladious-** Haha...sorry about that, it's always me...anyway, the story's good? Might read up on it. (At school now currently, won't be reading yet.) OC's? Alrighty then! Will take awhile to send it to you anyway.

Okay...

How about...

This...

Uh...

-sighs- Okay then...

Truth and Dare segment

Crow - How long have you been friends with Jack?

Yami - shadow magic the door full of fangirls away.

Yami Marik - How do you do your evil laugh so evilly?

Yami Bakura - KIISAMA! (Random, don't take it to heart. :P)

Cin - Cin-chama! Ii deshou?

**Answer-** Crow: Since childhood *Grins*

Yami: Right now we have no fangirls around…the strange men in black suits escorted them away….

Marik: It comes naturally *Grins*

Bakura: Wait what did I do? *Glances around at everyone*

Cin: As far as I know nothing Kura *smiles* Aw *giggles softly* thanks Zeladious

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Tsu: No, I meant Malik, don't ask why. Uh... Estrella:  
Estrella:*singing with headphones on* Sweety, darling, odorimasho. Hashikeru beauty lady!  
Tsi: O.O? Okay... ignore her. First who won the game? Truths, Yami, why do you think, or do you know why, the ram butted you in the ass?  
Estrella:*still singing*... my darling ne' vivid? Dona koishi masho...  
Tsu:... again, ignore her. Everyone! If you were to be reborn as any mythilogical creature, what will it be and why?  
Estrella:*pausing her music* I'd be a phoenix!  
Tsu: -_-* Only because of your bishie...  
Estrella:...  
Tsu: Admitt it! His name's-*gets cookies shoved into her mouth*  
Estrella:Hehehe... don't tell them! I wanna see if they can guess who it is! Can you guess who my bishie/boy or girlfriend/brother or sister is? He/she fits into all of these, since I'm big on gender bending.  
Tsu:Dares, Yugi! *tosses bags of sugar* Pass those out to the hikaries, Yusei and Joey. Okay, yamis. Here's the challenge, after your hikaris get sugar rush, it's your job to calm them down... with any help frommthe Items, Crimson Dragon, or any sorce of magic...  
Estrella: And you have five minutes. Go! *goes back to singing* ...Cuando la vida esta mal, mi corazon fatal, me quitaras todo el dolor...  
Tsu: As for the OCs, we're still thinking. Ja ne!

**Answer-** Cin: Layla and Marik did, Bakura, Jack and Yami kept teasing the other so they ended up wrestling...

Yami: I don't know! Ugh it hurt like hell though! *grumbles*

Cin: Truth be told were lucky it didn't break any bones in his ass *Arches a brow at Yami*

Yami: I swear it's here! *Glances around ducking behind Cin*

Cin, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, Yusei, Malik: Demon fox, because they have powers normal foxes don't have

Marik, Seto and Jack, Layla, Yami, Bakura: Demon wolf they are feared and yet honored for their power and beauty

Layla: We can't do the dare right now seeing as were hiding from men who are right now r_amsacking _our home will try to do it next chapter *bows deeply*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Lunaris:Hello! I'm back! Atemu's obsessing over NCIS and battle of the classes, so I'm doing the TOD. with help from my friend Arcane.  
Arcane: Ugh. Ok. Yami. What made you fall for Yugi?  
Lunaris: Seto. Why did you call Joey a mutt back then?  
Arcane: Dares! Yami, Ryou, Cin, Layla. We're going to try Vale Decem again. Seriously, nobody likes Doctor Who...  
Lunaris: Seto. Hehehe. Convince everybody to do the Harlem Shake. Film it.  
Arcane: Joey, Jack, Yusei and Yugi. Have a hunting expedition. You are hunting rabbits. One of you is Elmer Fudd. Go.  
Lunaris: Bakura and Marik and Ryou. *tosses chainsaws* You have three minutes to use them for something.  
Arcane: Present Time! *drags in a huge gift bag* Whatever you want is in here.  
Lunaris: Everyone. Watch whatever TV show scares you.  
Arcane: Tea. Drink hemlock. It's deadly.  
Both: Bye!

**Answer- ** Yami: His personality, his gentle nature his way of helping others no matter the cost *Smiles hugging Yugi*

Seto: Cause he looked like one *Smirks*

Joey: Ass ._.

Seto: Love you too puppy *Grins*

Yami, Ryou, Cin, Layla: Remember we own nothing!

vale decem  
ad aeternam  
di melioria  
ad aeternam  
vale decem  
di melioria  
beati  
pacifici  
vale decem  
alis grave  
ad perpetuam  
memoriam  
vale decem  
gratis tibi ago  
ad aeternam  
numquam singularis  
numquam  
dum spiro fido  
vale vale vale vale ...

Seto: This should be fun *Grins and stands*

Everyone: *Stand and face the camera Seto places before them* Let's do the Harlem Shake! *Everyone begins to dance*

Joey, Jack, Yusei and Yugi: This will have to be done within a barrier huh? Let's do it! *All say in unison, they take their positions*

Cin: Instead of a real gun Yusei's going to use a Nerf gun….the reasons are we think we heard our 'Guests' enter the forest….

Joey, Jack, Yusie and Yugi: *Glance around but relax and begin the dare, Yusie raising his Nerf Gun*

Bakura and Marik and Ryou: *Take the chainsaws and glance at Cin:

Cin: *Takes a breath and nods* They won't be able to hear them*

Bakura: Why can't we use them on our 'Guests'?

Marik: Yeah! I agree!

Ryou: Let's use these against trees before I use them on you *Glares*

Bakura and Marik: *Glance at each other gulping before nodding and turning to the trees*

Layla: It seems they've learned from you Hikari *grins*

CIn: *Giggles and glances at the open bag* Really? Yay! *Pulls out twelve random things with Layla's help*

Everyone: When we get back in the house *All smile*

Tea: *Sighs and takes the Hemlock offered by Cin* And here I though you all forgot about me….*Drinks it*

* * *

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: OCs... hmm... we'll think about it and see what we can come up with... *feels tugging yet again*  
Sakura: *smirks* Aw! Kura-kun, it seems you have a little admirer!  
Kura: *pouting* DO NOT! Truths!  
Chibi Yami: Mwommie, Chwibwi Batuwa twook mwy cwookie!  
Kura: -_-* Again... WHY ME RA?!  
Chibis: *run in* WE WANT CWOOKIES! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! DX  
Sakura: *rolls eyes and chuckles evilly as she watches Kura get eaten by a storm of Chibis from all Yugioh series and Harry Potter* As Kura was saying, truths, what is your greatest fear?  
Your favorite food?  
Have you ever been drunk?  
What is the weirdest thing you ever done, eaten, or drunk? Everyone asnwers these.  
Kura: *from chibi dogpile* D-do the d-dares!  
Sakura: I feel SO sorry for her, but this is WAY TOO amusing.  
Dares  
Cosplay time! Dress up as any charactre from any anime, movie, your duel monsters, whatever!  
Quote more YGOTAS!  
Okay, I have a challenge for everyone! I have hidden something in the very place you all are in, it's small and round, pretty and shiny, and tastes really good! Whoever finds it, will find out what it is by eating it!  
Kura: *still under chibi dogpile* Remind me to put a lock on all my other fics...  
Sakura: Sure... caio!

**Answer-** 1)Cin: None- okay chainsaws after watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre at 3 in the morning and then having Tea START A DAMN CHAINSAW AN HOUR LATER! *Glares* 2) Layla: Nothing. 3) Yugi: Losing Yami 4) Yami: Losing Yugi 5) Joey: Being alone 6) Seto: Losing Joey 7) Ryou: Losing Kura 8) Bakura: Losing Ryou 9)Malik: Becoming fat 10) Marik: Losing Malik 11) Jack: Losing Yusei 12) Yusei: Losing Jack

Everyone: Anything

Everyone: OH yeah *All grin*

Cin: Seeing as our foods made by us…..Hm

Ryou: We ate a mud cake Mokuba had made for Cin's birthday a few years back

Seto: He was SO grounded for that stunt too but yes that's the only weird thing we've eaten

Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Jack, Yusei, Seto, Joey: We choose ourselves!

Cin and Layla: *Glance at each other and nod*

Cin: *Smiles dresses up as Danny Phantom*

Layla: *Rolls eyes and dresses up as Diva from Blood Plus*

Yami: Tell me!

Seto: Why are there so many stairs?!

Jeoy: Nyeh! That dream was weird!

Yugi: You guys are Super-Special-Awesome-Readers!

Jack: Card games on motorcycles!

Yusei: For the last time I'm dating a motorcycle!

Malik: I'm Malik Blishtar!

Marik: This door is a bitch!

Layla: We doubt will find it *Sighs stepping out of barrier and running back toward the house* their pretty much turning the house inside-out *turns and runs back toward the group*

Yami: I think there about to leave shall we go a back?

Everyone: *nods and begin to walk back nearing the home its empty and quiet*

Malik: Jerks! *runs inside followed by everyone, silence fills the living as they glance around*

Cin: The hell man! *grumbles then pauses finding a piece of paper on the coffee table*

_Hello everyone,_

_We've seen your home and haven't been able to find you….i suggest the next time we come over you'll be home and not hiding, we seek to speak with you, no more, no less_

_Let us meet soon,_

_~Great Leader_

Everyone: Uh….*Golden light flashes as things begin to rise and go back into their original places*

Yusei: I'll finish everyone's Duel Runners soon

Yugi: Why do I have a feeling its either Pegasus or Dartz?

Everyone: Because it probably is *All sigh*

Cin: Anyway thanks for stopping by!

Malik and Ryou: We hope you enjoyed yourselves!

Yami, Bakura, Seto, Jack: Catch you next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Cin: *Glances around six tails swaying ears perking slightly* _Hey everyone! If you're wondering why I have six tails…_

Yugi: _It seems we either pissed off our Yami's or Someone changed us to our mythological creature during our sleep_

Bakura, Marik, Layla, Yami: _We didn't do it…..we woke up like this… _*They say in unison*

Yami and Layla: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Take all the time you need.  
Tsu: *twirling Millennium Dagger* Ra! I'm so BOOORED!  
Estrella: Go play poker again.  
Tsu: I did, lost to an f'ing Winged Kuriboh this time. Stupid furballs...  
Estrella: O.o?Don't be mean cause you lose! Truths, okay, here's the scenario. You guys get sucked into a vortex that takes you to a parallel universe. Where did you go, and are you truely alone?  
Tsu: That was random...  
Estrella: No this is! What do these 3 phrases have in common?  
Race car  
Madam I'm Adam  
Rise to vote sir  
Tsu: I stand corrected. Dares.  
Tea, I dare you to slap yourself.  
Everyone: *tosses Sharpies out* Have fun if you know what I mean, hehehe...  
Yugi and Yusei, staring contest, actually...  
Estrella: It's not really staring, it's more... um... trying not to laugh or smile.  
Everyone else: Try to make them smile!  
Both: Bye!

**Answer- **Yusei: _Well we __**were**__ on a sugar rush but now_…. *frowns laying beside Jack, their six tails swaying and intertwining*

Layla: _It'd be a world opposite this one, it'd be dark with barely any humans most have been killed by hunger or a virus and nope the gang are together_

Cin: _Nice way to ruin the mood Lay_ *Rolls eyes*

Everyone: _Uh….we don't know_

Tea: *slaps self wincing slightly* Guess I'm the pack leader since I'm the only human here, the others are all mutts

Everyone: *Snarls fill the forest as they rise then pause when Tea flips over the tree branch she was perched on* _Serves you right you little brat_

Everyone: *Catch the sharpies with one of their six tails* _Sweet. _

Yusei and Yugi: *Both nod and rise from their resting position. They focus on the other silence echoing around everyone*

Everyone: Go! *They all begin to dance around. Making faces as best they can both remain still and unmoving*

* * *

**changeofheart505-** Kura: *walks in panting and with shredded clothes. Feathers from her wings fall to the ground* Ra, I did it! I put up the last lock!  
Sakura: Hehehe... you look like you're molting...  
Kura:*glares* SHUT UP! DARES!  
Sakura: O.o? Touchy touchy... anyways, the challenge stands.  
Jack, I dare you to reenact a romantic novel with a sad ending for you with Yusei. Shakespear will do.  
Oh Joey! *Millennium Chocker flashes and he turns into a yellow lab puppy* Seto, kiss him and he returns to normal.  
Kura: Having these Items rock.* strokes the Millennium Band on her forehead* hehehe...  
Sakura: Totally. Everyone runs in terror the minute you use the hikari. Truths.  
Kura: Hikaris, Yusei and Joey, what is the biggest secret you know about your yami/boyfriend? I dare you to tell everyone the answer!  
Kura: Bakura, Malik and Marik, if you could have any weapon on you at all times, one that has NO magic what so ever, what would it be and why?  
Sakura: Now, go back and try to solve those weird reviews you got for our ToD fic Kura.  
Kura:*pouts but nods and leaves with a pad and pencik* Bye!  
Sakura: Later peoples!

**Answer- **Jack: _Kinda hard to do seeing as we don't have arms or legs right now…._*scratches behind his ear*

Joey: _I can't become a dog…we tried changing back but even the Items don't work…._

Yugi: _Yami is scared of the bull that rammed into his ass but he's trying to find it and 'make emends' with it_

Malik:_ Marik was __**super **__shy when we first…did it _*blushes lightly hiding face under paws*

Cin: _Layla __**hates**__ being in a room without windows or company even though she keeps trying to be alone_

Ryou: _Kura __**despises **__being left alone for long periods of time _

Joey: _Seto __**hates**__ being tricked by Yami, Marik or Bakura _

Yusei:_ Jack __**hates**__ dolphins _

Bakura: _Pocket-knife because their pointy_

Marik: _Dagger because it's a weapon for fast deaths_

Malik: _Lighter because I can burn people alive if they piss me off or threaten my friends_

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** O MY GOSH I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY D: HAVENT REVIEWED IN SO LONG D:*Crys Pityfuly and sits in emo cornor*  
Anti-Ryou: Relax Blithe,it hasn't been THAT long  
Anti-Bakura: I like pie :D  
*Silence*  
Anti-Ryou: *Blank stare* Realy? Fluffy.  
Anti-Bakura:*Lip cwivers and eyes water then crys* YOUUUU DON'T LIKE ME ANYMOOOOORE*Joins me in the emo Cornor, hug eachother and cry*  
Anti-Ryou:*Blinks twice, wondering what the cheese balls just happened then faceplams*How do I get myself  
into these messes...*Sighs* Gess i'll do the Dares...

Seto: how long did it take for you to pull your hair out? (Anti-Ryou: took me about a half hour...)

Ryou: Are by any chance silver the hedgehogs human counter Part? (Anti-Ryou:What the hell!?)

Yugi: who do you think is more inocent, You or Ryou?(Anti-Ryou:looking at Anti-Yugi's soul room I'd Have to say Real Yugi...that's Sad.)

Marik: Is There anything you regret?(Anti-Ryou: Regret is a weakness... I learned that a Very young age.)

Cin: How do you feal about the fact that it seems that every father in yu-gi-oh is ither abusive or non-igsistent?(Anti-Ryou: Mine was abusive... have scars both mently and phisicly...*Is shaking,looking down fearfully and tears streming down his face*)

*Me and Anti-Bakura get out of emo cornor without Anti-Ryou Knowing and walk behind him*  
Anti-Ryou:*Huddled in a ball on the floor and sobbing* Please stop daddy...it hurts...I didn't mean to make mommy and Amain go away forever...  
Anti-Bakura: Yami? *Hugs Anti-Ryou*  
Anti-Ryou:*hugs him back* I didn't mean to be a curse...I didn't mean to kill them...  
Anti-Bakura:*Rocks him back forth*Shhhh,your not a curse... your my Yami.  
Anti-Ryou:*crys into sholder and is muffuled* Yes I am... All I've Done is couse you pain... Hell... I just made cry a minet ago...  
Anti-Bakura: I was overreacting...Sure you may have coused me a little pain but you have all ways been there for me  
Anti-Ryou:*is still crying and says nothing*  
*lip is qwivering*So Sad...*Claps hands and looks to whoever is reading this, Trying to hide how much this sean is braking her heart* well on a lighter note... if you want and if Cin alows me yo can ask Questoins for the Anti's.*Stop's looking happy and go comferts Anti-Ryou*

**Answer- **Seto:_ 20 minutes _

Ryou: _Uh….don't think so _

Everyone:_ Both of them are innocent _

Marik:_ Hm…Nope _

Cin:_ It pisses me off because they had to grow up alone and their 'fathers' who are supposed to 'help' them but cause them pain and belittle them….it reminds me of my dad..He didn't abuse me or anything he just left…and had other kids and it's like I don't matter…._ *Ears flatten down*

Layla: _She'll allow it but for now we have bigger problems….._

* * *

**Zeladious-** NANI?! 'Great Leader' datto?! And speak to you about what, now I'm curious about this. o.o Really, Yugi? Pegasus or Dartz? For me, I think it will be Dartz though, I seriously can't imagine why Pegasus would want to find y'all anyway.

Yami - Is that so? I think I might be right though, to be Dartz doing that, maybe...just guessin' though, I'm poor at it. :/

Yami Bakura (or just 'Kura :P) - ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! :D Just wanted to ask you something but came with a blank so I randomly just inserted that in. :P Okay, now...why the natural evilness? (Again, random. XP)

Cin (lovely authoress) - Cin-chama...! Who do you think is the 'Great Leader' anyway? Any ideas?

Jack - -steals his red demon's dragon card without him noticing and puts it in Yusei's deck-

Just wondering though, is GX there?

**Answer- **Yami: _I hope it isn't and right now we can't really do much in our 'conditions'_

Bakura: _I don't have any reason to be 'real' evil right now_ *His ears perk up and a snarl escapes his muzzle*

Cin: _I have a feeling were going to find out…_.*Snarls rising with the others*

Jack and Seto: _Be on guard_ *Both say their tails swaying back in forth in a protective gesture*

* * *

**Visitor-** Yay straight jackets anyway down to business  
Yugi: what was th most funniest thing yami had done  
Yami: dare atem to do whateveryou thing is funny before I have bakura and marik follow out the dare I gave them  
Marik: tie up the pharaoh  
Malik: is your sister scary when she's pissed?  
Bakura: tie and gag Yami  
Ryou:give bakura BIG smooch!  
Seto:(episode 117 or 118 season three) say SCREW THE RULES I HAVE GREEN HAIR!  
Joey: wear the dog suite  
Tristan:ride on a bull like a cowboy  
Cin:after these are done please give them cake instead their great people!

**Answer- **Yugi: When he tried to search for the buck at 2 am.

Yami: He's not funny to begin with *Smirks*

Atem: I'm funnier than you

Yami: What was that? *Glares and stand*

Atem: Bring it *He snarls out before both lunge at each other*

Cin: Place your bets! *holds out an empty pot*

Marik: Nah this is too much fun *Grins and watches Yami and Atem go at it*

Malik: She can be but normally she isn't

Bakura: Nah I agree with Marik _this_ is entertaining *Smirks*

Ryou: *Grins and leans toward Bakura giving him a deep kiss*

Seto: *Clears throat* SCREW THE RULES I HAVE GREEN HAIR!

Joey: It's too _hot_ to put the suit on *Jumps into the pool joining Yugi, Malik, Cin, Yusei, and Jack*

Tristan: Do you guys even have a bull? *Glances at Cin*

Cin: Uh…no but we can make one *Giggles watching Layla's grin spread*

Layla: *Eyes flash and a bull appears its fur silver, its eyes a mixture of gold and violet* Ride 'em cowboy *She smirks and jumps into the pool*

Tristan: *Gulps but jumps on the bull*

Cin: Everyone gets cake for being so good! *Jumps from the water landing gracefully beside Bakura who lounges of a chair*

Everyone(Except Yami and Atem): YAY!

* * *

Dartz: Ah...it seems my magic has worked…*He smiles down at everyone*

Everyone: *Snarl and take a step back yelping when pain fills them*

Valon: Sleep well… *He says smiling as all twelve fall forward*

Alister: 1)Cin- Pure black fur, gold streaks here and there 2) Layla: Pure silver fur, gold streaks here and there 3) Ryou: Pure white fur 4) Bakura: Pure silver fur 5) Jack: Light blond fur, violet streaks here and there 6) Yusei: Light- tanned fur, blue streaks here and there 7) Malik: Tanned fur, sandy blond streaks here and there 8) Marik: Darker-tanned fur, Lavender streaks here and there 9)Seto: Pure light blue fur, brown streaks here and there 10)Joey: Pure golden fur, streaks of honey-brown here and there 11)Yami: Pure crimson fur, streaks of gold here and there 12)Yugi: Pure Amethyst fur, streaks of gold here and there, all have six tails, their Items however are missing

Dartz: Shall we go now? *He asks watching at the twelve unconscious young ones lay on the ground*

Valon and Alister: Yes Sir *They follow Dartz and vanish within a green veil*

* * *

Mai, Serenity: Oh Ra… *Both glance around and help each one inside seeming unfazed by their appearance, Mori, Yurusu, Yama and Dorado glance around worriedly*

Grandpa: Some shitz gonna go down! *Frowns and waves angrily at the sky*

Ishizu: You'll regret this *She says through clenched teeth*


	14. Chapter 14

Cin: Hey Hey Guys guess what? *Grins and does a happy dance with everyone*

Everyone: We're human again! hooray!

Marik and Layla: Those who were wondering who won the fight between Yami and Atem

Cin: I forgot a part and just edited it but anyway it was Yami hahaha! *Grins*

Ryou: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Tsu: How did you not know? Even I know!  
Estrella: Really? What?  
Tsu: The three phrases are the same... when you spell them... BACKWARDS! See...  
R-A-C-E-C-A-R. Now if you spell it backwards, it's R-A-C-E-C-A-R! It works for the others as well!  
Estrella: How do you know that's what they meant?  
Tsu: You told to take your time.  
Estrella: Oh yeah, and that was for guessing my bishie.  
Tsu: Exactly!  
Estrella: SCREW YOU DARTZ! *growls*  
Tsu: O.O what happened to my sweet, shy, and loving hikari?  
Estrella: I just think he's a jerk... we have nothing today. Later!

**Answer- **Cin: *Grins and sniffles* I feel loved but were all fine mostly

Joey: Sore but alive

Jack: Wait till we get our hands on that ass….*Frowns*

Seto: Let's go plan Jack

Jack: *Nods and stands following Seto inside*

Everyone: Wow…their working together….

Atem: Cin I need to talk to you *He says from the porch door*

Cin: Ill pass thank you, this is more fun *Smiles*

**changeofheart505-** Kura: Fuck you Dartz!  
Sakura: Yeah! Go fuck yourself!  
Kura: We have nothing... but watch out Dartz...  
Both*glare glares that can freeze hell*

**Answer- **Bakura: Nice glares ladies *He smirks*

Cin: Why do I get the feeling my reviews –no Friends- will beat the crap outta Dartz cause he harmed us?

Everyone: Cause they probably will if he shows his face here again

Yusei: Serves him right I mean were normal, bit sore but alive and he's off trying to do something that may end the world, AGAIN *Frowns*

**Zeladious-** NOOO! I KNEW IT! DARTZ!

DARTZ - (s'cuse me for this...) KIIIIIIIIIISAMA! -goes to their headquarters and calls out one of my OC's and reappears back here- S'cuse me for a moment there...-goes to their headquarters yet again, but not without leaving one of my OC's in your care-

Housei Kirako - Are you all alright?! I heard it from my Mas- I mean, Zeladious. I'm Housei, although it's not the time for introductions though! -holds out millennium scale and places it onto the floor- Uh...what am I supposed to do with this though? I still haven't figured that out yet! Oh yeah! Maybe...-places the feather of ammit on one side- Uh...what am I supposed to do again...? I don't know! I don't even know how does this work in the first place! Wuaaah! -panicking-

**Answer- **Cin: That controls the light and darkness in a person, if you face it toward someone one side will rise while the other falls indicating which element is most present it that person…or something *Smiles sheepishly*

Everyone: *Applaud and smile* You've been learning

Cin: Thanks *Blushes*

**Atem4eva7-** Atemu: Damn. Did not expect Dartz...  
Lunaris: Screw him, Hikari. We've got TOD's to do.  
Atemu: Ok... Before the truths, Thank you so much for doing Vale Decem. Really made my day! :)  
Lunaris: Is that because you always bawl at the song because your madly in love with the tenth doctor?  
Atemu: Ok, don't tell everyone! Yeesh... Anyway... Cin. What exactly made you like Yugioh?  
Lunaris: Yusei. Do you remember anything about Zero Reverse?  
Atemu: Dares! Yusei. When you're not a mythologicial creature, throw a wild party. Go.  
Lunaris: Bakura and Marik. You get a torture wheel. Have fun boys!  
Atemu: Yami, Malik, Ryou, Yugi. Create another millennium item out of... *tosses a spear* that. One hour.  
Lunaris: Creating Millennium items? Hah, too easy! *smiles and twirls the Millennium Baton*  
Atemu: Oh, really? Why don't you create one? *Is wearing the millennium shield on wrist*  
Lunaris: Nah. Jack, Seto, Joey. Act like Quantum Physicts for a chapter.  
Atemu: Marik. Act like a really over the top happy cheerleader.  
Both: Everyone. *tosses axes, swords, daggers, and bows and arrows* WAR time! Bye!

**Answer- **Yami, Ryou, Cin and Layla: No problem it was fun *All smile*

Cin: Honestly I was like eight when I saw the first episode and I had a MAJOR crush on both Yami and Yugi at the time and I found the whole Duel Monster's Duel really interesting and just the vibe of it and how it kept you at the edge of your seat

Yusie: I was a baby but I do remember my Father's face just before I was sent away, that's about it though. Were in that stage though but our home is having re-modulations so we can't go too far

Bakura and Marik: Yes! Who can we torture….Hm….. *Both smirk and run off*

Yami, Malik, Ryou, Yugi: Hmm Cin needs an Item as well as Layla….*They begin to work*

Layla: I'm Fine I can use Shadow Magic without one

Jack: But isn't that bad for both you and Cin?

Layla: Shh they don't need to know! Plus…I wouldn't want to hurt her…*Glares and sighs*

Jack, Seto and Joey: But we hate science! *Grumble but do as told, all three wearing white lab coats*

Marik: *Arches a brow* No I'd rather torture them *Grins*

Cin: *Tilts head* So now we're supposed to kill each other?

Everyone: Let's do it! *They begin to fight expertly wielding the weapons given*

Cin and Yugi: Catch you next chapter! R&R and bring Truths and Dares! *Opens a HUGE bag of presents* Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Cin: I love as to how we have our continuous reviewers! *Grins and offers a small invitation*

Bakura: We forgot to mention last chapter that we're having a sleep-over

Everyone: Feel free to join! *Everyone grins*

Joey: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Changeofheart505-** Sakura: Kura? What are you doing?  
Kura:*wearing one of Seto's trenchcoats, Yusei's shirt and boots,and Yami's leather pants, with her hair being dark blue and teal eyes. She is busy throwing knives at a pic of Dartz* Nothing...  
Sakura: At least you're taking out your anger on something.  
Kura: We're SO happy you guys are back to normal!  
Sakura: And that means back to ToD!  
Kura: Truths  
Atem, who do you love more? Mana or TKB, we call him Akefia.  
Joey, what's your least favorite thing about Seto, before he was your boyfriend that is.  
Ryou, what's the weirdest thing Bakura has ever stolen?  
Bakura: What was the BIGGEST place you robbed?  
Sakura: Dares  
Everyone, favorite games?  
Yami, Yugi, and Atem, go outside, and look for the following  
Osiris plushie  
Drawing of the eye of Ra  
Picnic basket  
After you find the basket, enjoy the food left inside!  
Bakura and Ryou, thieving time! Go rob ten banks, 1900 houses, and sell any junk you have until you have $1,000,000!  
Marik and Malik, watch Scary Movie, all of them.  
Seto, Joey, Jack and Yusei, go to the zoo, and feed the monkeys, elephants, lions, tigers, and birds.  
Sakura: We also have gifts!  
Kura:*holds out a giant cake, several plushies, and silver daggers* Byebye

**Answer- **Everyone: Thanks Sakura and Kura!

Atem: Uh….Mana I guess *Shrugs*

Joey: The way he thought he was the most important person in the world and though everyone was beneath him *Smiles*

Ryou: That would be…..wait for it…..Jars of Peanut-butter smoke bombs o.o

Bakura: What? They were there and have worked! *Frowns*

Cin: Sure if you count blinding a few people cause you _had_ to put chili powder with it *Rolls eyes*

Bakura: *Rolls eyes and glances at Cin* Oh and that would be the hm….the Smithsonian *Lunges for Cin*

Marik: Cin's gonna win Kura*Grins*

Everyone: Any game really *Smile*

Yami, Yugi and Atem: *All nod and head out, searching the area around the mansion*

Bakura and Ryou: On it *They both stand and make their way out, vanishing in a flash of gold*

Jack: So back to our discussion Layla

Layla: *Glares and shoves down at Jack's head* Enough, geez as long as I keep the shadows from Cins she'll be fine

Cin: But I like the shadows *Giggles*

Marik and Malik: We OWN them all well except for the newest one but okay *Both scramble off Cin's bed and plop down on the black carpet in front of the TV*

Seto: You'll go blind if you sit that close

Marik and Malik: *Shoot Seto the finger before placing the first movie in, scooting back a bit when Cin throws two pillows at them, which they catch*

Seto, Joey, Jack and Yusei: Sure *They wave and walk out heading down to go to the zoo*

Everyone(Minus Seto, Joey, Jack and Yusei): *Eyes go wide huge grins spreading across faces* YAY!

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella:*crying tears of joy* YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY! *jumps up and down*  
Tsu:*chuckles*Glad you guys are okay. Okay, back to ToDs.  
Estrella: Dares  
Yusei, give Jack a wedgie, then make it to him, of you know what we mean.  
Yugi, convince the yamis to let you have bags and bags of sugar.  
Yamis, without any use of magic, should Yugo succeed in his dare, are to calm down your hikaris.  
Tsu: Truths  
How did you get back to normal?  
Bakura, Ryou and TKB, one word, Bakushipping. Ever heard of it?  
Yami and Atem, which one of you is a better duelist?  
Estrella:*hears a squeal and looks over to see a piglet with angel wings* PORKERS!*hugs her flying piggie*  
Tsu: Later!

**Answer- **Yusei: Jack I love you *He says before giving him a wedgie*

Jack: *Twitchs but leads Yusei out of Cin's room*

Everyone: Have fun!

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Joey: Normally we would agree but Cin's got a cold so we don't want to over-do it

Cin: I'm not going to break you guys *Smiles blowing nose*

Layla: Strange really we woke up after being knocked out

Yami: And we were fine, sore as hell but fine

Cin: Where have you been Yami? *Tilts head sneezing*

Yami: *Smiles softly handing Cin another tissue*Missed the annoucment we had more reviews, I got caught up reading a book and denying Atem the food form the picnic basket

Atem: Asshole

Yami: Jerk

Atem: Whipped

Yami: Denied the pleasures

Cin: *Eye twitches, shoves a bagel in Atem's mouth* Hush

Bakura, Ryou, TKB: We have…but didn't catch our interest

Everyone(Minus Atem who struggles to swallow the bagel* Yami

* * *

**Zeladious-** Housei Kirako - I see, thank you, Cin-sama! I see that you've all recovered now...um...if you don't mind, could I stay if you people for a while?

**Answer- **Cin: No need to be so formal Housei, your all welcome we have plenty of extra rooms *Smiles*

* * *

**Visitor-** Sorry I haven't given you a review or dares in a whilei was busy helping my granfathr  
?: and torturing someone  
Visitor :Sh! No one needs to know that my dear light  
DARES  
Yami: put on a hula costume and do the hula  
Bakura: sing this is my little tea pot  
Mark: hand cuff bakura and yami together and make sure none of them can escape  
Yugi: dress like a baby panda  
Ryou: say "I'm not gay I'm British"  
Seto: you go to corner and make me money  
Malik: jump into the mob of fangirls  
Joey: save Malik from the fangirls after 30sec

Visitor: after your dares are done my light had baked some delicious pie for y'all to eat bye!  
?:sorry for her behavior bye

**Answer- **Yami: It's alright no worries *Puts on a Hula shirt and does the Hula, everyone else joining in*

Bakura: Sure, remember we own nothing! *Clears throat*

I'm a little teapot  
Short and stouts  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over and pour me out

I'm a very special pot  
It's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over and pour me out

I'm a little teapot  
Short and stouts  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout  
When I get all steamed up  
I just shout  
Tip me over and pour me out

I'm a very special pot  
It's true  
Here's an example of what I can do  
I can turn my handle into a spout  
Tip me over and pour me out

Marik: We all know how to get out of those two but okay! *Grins and hand cuffs Bakura and Yami together*

Ryou: Silent room?

Layla: Nah we're going to leave them like that for a few hours

Yugi: Sure *Smiles and dresses up in an Amethyst panda suit*

Ryou: I'm not gay I'm British *Smiles*

Malik: *Jumps out of window landing in the mob*

Joey:30…29…28…27…26…25..24…23…22…21…20…19…18…17…16 …15…14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1.. Let's do this! *Jumps out and lands gracefully, charges the mob*

Malik: 3...2…1…

Joey: Hey there Mal *Grins and helps him back up to Cin's room

Everyone: YAY pie!

Pegusas: Can I have some?

Cin: *Yelps toppling off her bed* Ow…

Everyone: No Pegasus go away!

Yami, Layla, Bakura and Marik: *Smirk and use their shadow magic, Pegusas blinks and vanishes within a light of gold*

Cin: Catch ya next chapter! And remember! Sleep over at our house! Thanks to these people for always reviewing *Grins* New BFF's(if that's okay that is ^_^)

_**Atem4eva7**_

_**Changeofheart505**_

_**Zeladious**_

_**chibiasterphoenix456**_

_**Visitor**_


	16. Chapter 16

Cin: Hey guys! Here we are for another chapter! *Grins hopping off of her mock Duel Runner* Can any of you guys draw?

Bakura: Why?

Cin: Was curious if anyone would be kind enough to draw a pic of me and Layla

Layla: *Arches a brow* Ah, so that's why you've been searching anime pics that resemble us

Cin: *Smiles and nods* Anyway, if any of you can draw and are kind enough to draw a picture of me and my dear Yami I'd be ever so grateful!

Layla: If you're wondering what we look like if you're willing to draw the picture it's on our profile, now Malik say what you were going to say *Gesture to the bouncing Egyptian*

Malik: So for info on the sleepover, check at the bottom! *Grins*

Seto and Ryou: *Glance over smiling dismounting their mock Duel Runners as well* Stay tuned, and if you have any suggestions as to what color and type of runners we should have let us know!

Yusei: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: YAY! Sleep over! We'll be there! *touches Millennium Chocker*  
Sakura:*touches Millennium Band* So, do you need to know what we look like for this?  
Kura: Personalities?  
Sakura: Age?  
Kura: Truths.  
Everyone, what do you hate most about Tea?  
Do you have any more pics of Dartz, Pegasus or Tea I can have?  
Yamis, what was the awkwardest moment your hikari has caught you in?  
Sakura: Dares  
During the sleep over, we have to play I Never!  
Kura: You only like it because it's a way of knowing each other while getting drunk...  
Sakura: Yeah, so?  
Kura: O.O? Okay...  
Atem, pants Yami.  
Jack, give Yusei this spicy pepper and watch him eat it. When he does, get him some milk.  
Joey, get Seto to wear a puppy costume.  
Kura: Can't wait to have some fun!  
Sakura: This is going to be fun!  
Both: See you at the sleepover!

**Answer- **Cin: Anything you wanna offer we don't bite *Smiles*

Everyone: the way she tries to trample on everyone and then act as though she didn't do anything

Tea: Screw you!

Layla: *Glares at Tea, smirking when she flinches back*

Malik and Yugi: We have lots here ya go! *Throws them into the air giggling*

Yami: Sleeping in the tub

Bakura: Watching ONE episode of Tokyo Mew Mew

Marik: Giving a piggy back ride to Cin when she was really sick

Layla: Mistaking one of Malik's shirt for my own in my groggy state

Cin: We can play I Never if ya wanna *Grins*

Everyone: Let's play it lets play it!

Atem: With pleasure *He grins walking toward Yami*

Yami: *Glances over at Atem and arches a brow, saying nothing*

Bakura: Atem will fail

Marik: I bet $20 Atem fails

Layla: Will now in 3…2…1…

Yami: *Spins and flips from Cin's bed using his hands as leverage as he lands on his feet holding Atem's pants in his hands* You. Suck.

Atem: Shut up! *Growls and stalks out slamming the door*

Yusei: Well didn't see we didn't see _that_ coming *Hands Jack the spicy pepper*

Jack: *Wrinkles his nose but swallows it whole*

Yusei: *Smiles and hands him a glass of milk*

Joey: *Smiles and hands Seto the suit*

Seto: *Rolls his eyes but dresses up in it*

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Yay! I'll bring Reito no jonetsu!  
Tsu:*twirls Millennium Dagger* Do we need anything for the occasion, cause you should know we'll be there.  
Estrella: *holds up the Millennium Staff* Should we bring something? And can I bring Porkers?*huggles her flying piggie*  
Tsu: Truths  
Everyone, if you had any super power, what would it be and why?  
Estrella: Dares  
During the sleepover, lets do some FANDANGOING!  
Yugi, Ryou, Yusei, Malik, Cin and Joey, pie eating contest!  
Atem, give Seto a wet willie.  
Tsu: We'll see you there.  
Estrella: And you're our friend too!  
Both: See ya at the party!

**Answer- **Cin: Anything is welcome! Maybe Porkers can get along with Mori, Yama, Yurusu and Dorado! *Giggles and smiles*

Everyone: 1) Cin: Flying, because it'd be cool to go anyway and meet people 2) Layla: Night Vision, so I could go into the forest and scare people 3) Marik: Ability to form any weapon from anything, cause it'd be SO COOL 4) Malik: Invisible, seems cool and I can get away with so much more pranks 5) Ryou: Mind reading, cause then I can know what Kura's thinking about when he's sulking 6) Bakura: Telekinesis, cause it'd be awesome 7) Yugi: Creating fire in the palm of my hand, why cause fire is pretty 8) Yami: Control lightning, cause then I could zap anyone who pisses me off 9) Jack: Control Air, cause it'd be cool 10) Yusei: Shape-shift, cause I could be any animal 11) Joey: Have you guys seen an anime called Elfen Lied? I want their powers, why cause I could kick butt 12) Seto: Time, I could pause of rewind things and make things better

Everyone: Sure! You're on!

Yugi, Ryou, Yusei, Malik, Cin and Joey: Yay! *Begin to eat pie*

Atem: *Sighs but does as told*

Seto: *Punches Atem in the arm*

Cin: YAY I have more friends now! *Giggles down the happy dance*

* * *

**Zeladious-** Housei Kirako - Ah, thank you very much! (You may use her for various interactions if you want to)

I'm back- whoa, a sleepover? Not sure if my parents allow this though...I always ask my parents about this and that...

Kaigo-chan - In the end-

In the end Oh, sorry about that, Kaigo-chan...

Kaigo-chan - it's okay...they disappeared before we knew it, hopefully they won't come back though.

That's right! Although I wasn't much of a fighter, we pretty much hit 'em where they live!

Housei Kirako - Ah, welcome back, you two.

Hey, Houseki! How are you holding up?

Housei Kirako - Fine here...

And I should better get to this segment!

Truth/Dare

Yami - What's your signature line?

Yusei - How long has the rivalry been against Jack going?

Both of my OC's - If you want a sleepover with them, go ahead!

But...

**Answer- **Yami: I have one? Uh….can't think of it right now

Yusei: For awhile but now its mellowed out

Cin: Yeah! We don't bite!

Layla: Much.

Cin: *Bonks her on the head* Please read below!

Yugi: Hey we should pick a day out of the week and do this whenever everyone is free!

Malik: Yeah it could become like a regular thing

Ryou: No need to be shy, the maids have been sent home early so come and have fun with us! *Smiles*

Everyone: Catch ya next chapter! Sleepovers FTW!

* * *

_**~Sleep over invitation~**_

_**Location: Mansion surrounded by forest (Quickest route would be to use Shadow Magic)**_

_**Time: Beings at whatever time everyone arrives(Whichever day as well), ends whenever you all wish to leave(which I don't think you'll do ^_^)  
**_

_**Requirements: None be yourselves and have fun!**_

_**Needed things: Bring anything you'd like!**_

_**Rooms: We have a total of 16 rooms (If any more are needed we can use Shadow Magic) so feel free to pick the ones that don't have name plates on them! And if you'd like we can have a plate made for you so you can come anytime you wish! **_

_**Games: Any are allowed!**_

_**~See you guys there!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Cin: Yay sleepover is today or whenever you guys are ready to come over *Smiles*

Yusei: Right, now shall we continue?

Everyone: *All smile and wave*

Yusei: Cin and Layla will describe themselves near the end, hope to see you guys there!

Joey: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Yay! *hums Fandango's theme song*  
Tsu: You got hit by it, didn't you?  
Estrella:*nods*  
Tsu: Well, here's a our discription.  
Estrella- Silver hair that grows to any length, blue eyes, porcelain skin. Age 15. Personality, sweet, sometimes shy, and very caring of her friends and family. Millennium Item, Millennium Staff. Clothes, white kimono that reaches above her knees with a pale blue sash, black knee socks and black winter boots with a small heel.  
Tsu- silver hair that reaches to the middle of her back, ice blue eyes, porcelain skin, age 15. Millennium Item, Millennium Dagger. Clothes, black tank top, a black leather trenchcoat over it, white shorts that reach mid-tigh, with lace legings underneath and hiking boots.  
Games we wanna play-  
Spin the bottle  
Guess the picture  
Charades  
DDR  
Hide n seek  
Estrella: We'll be there on time! Anyways, we still have some ToDs.  
Truths  
Jack, what's the one thing you wish you could of done the minute you stole Yusei's Stardust?  
Yugi, if you could switch lives with anyone BUT Yami and Atem, who would you choose and why?  
Dares  
Everyone, you have to have a contest on an obstical course.  
Tsu: See you there! *leaves with Estrella to pack their things*

**Answer- **Cin: Any games are welcome *Smiles*

Jack: Hm…I really never thought about that *Smiles sheepishly*

Yugi: Hm…no one really

Everyone: We can do that later tonight when everyone arrives

* * *

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: Fuck yeah!  
Sakura: We'll be there!  
Discriptions:  
Kura- Hair that changes color, right now it's dark blue, teal eyes, alabaster skin, age 15. Personality, crazy, fun and slightly evil at times. Millennium Item, Millennium Chocker.  
Sakura: Same as Kura. Millennium Item, Millennium Band.  
Clothes: Both wear black skinny jeans, dark blue tank tops, black boots, with a black leather coat and a white belt.  
Kura: And I'm bringing Felicity, my pet lamb!  
Sakura: We can draw, but right now, we can only post them on twitter. We'll PM you the address.  
Kura: We'll be going in a few minutes! See you there! And question to everyone, what animal would you like to be reborn as? Ja ne!

**Answer- ** 1)Cin: Wolf 2) Layla: Fox 3) Jack: Raven 4) Yusei: Cat

* * *

**Zeladious-** -reads invitation-

Hmm...oh well...since it isn't the REAL world...Kaigo-chan!

Kaigo-chan - On it! Have fun there!

Wait, you're not- -is poofed to the place-

Kaigo-chan - I suppose I should pack the things she needs over there...Housei, ready?

Housei Kirako - Yup! -both of them disappears-

**Answer-** Everyone: *All grin and smile* Nice job you two

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Atemu and Lunaris: Sweet! Here's our descriptions!

Atemu-Long brown hair with black highlights, violet eyes, and stands at 5'4. I have a scar on my wrist now too, since my run in with a Dalek...  
Lunaris- Waist length wavy black hair, crimson eyes, and stands at 6'1. I also am Egyptian tanned. I have a black heart birthmark on my left hand, on the palm.  
Clothes:  
Atemu- Light brown overcoat over a white blouse that has sparkly sequins, and also wears pink capris. Shoes are light blue hightops.(My outfit changes a lot! This is the current one!) Also has a black belt with pouches, that mostly contain herbs and prank stuff.  
Lunaris-

**Answer- **Cin: No need to come overly dressed were all wearing normal clothes *Smiles*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Lunaris wears the same thing Atemu does, except the coat is black, and the capris are grey. Her blouse is royal purple, and the hightops are blood red.

Items:

Atemu: Millennium Shield  
Lunaris: Millennium Baton

Sorry about the earlier one, I accidently clicked post... ;)

See ya then!

**Answer-** Cin: That's fine so now it's our turn to describe what each of us is wearing *Clears throat*

Bakura- Gray T-shirt with the words 'Mess with me I'll break your face' written in black letters, black sweatpants and socks

Ryou: White shirt with a gray vest over it, gray sweatpants and socks

**~Items~ Millennium Ring**

Yugi: Violet T-shirt, black shorts and socks

Yami: Crimson tank top, black shorts and socks

**~Items~ Millennium Puzzle**

Seto: Black shirt with gold spirals on the front, light blue shorts

Joey: White shirt with the words 'Being normal is boring switch it and be insane' written in gray letters, jean shorts

**~Items~ None**

Jack: Light blue shirt with a white vest over it, violet shorts

Yusei: Black shirt with a gold poke ball symbol in the center, jean shorts

**~Items~ None**

Marik: navy blue T-shirt, white shorts

Malik: Lavender tank top, brown shorts

**~Items~ Millennium Rod **

Cin: Shoulder-length black hair, gold highlights, light tanned skin, brown eyes. Is wearing a white tank top and red shorts, Personality: Kind and talkative, loves to read and joke around, can be insane at times. –Item, Millennium(Any ideas?)-

Layla: Waist-length silver hair, gold highlights, pale skin, black eyes. Is wearing a gray tank top and black shorts, Personality: Quiet and loves to prank others, is talkative when interested and can be evil. –Item, Millennium(Any ideas?-

**~Added last night, another game room, A sauna, A sparring room, A meditation room. If you have any other room suggestions feel free to add them!~**

Everyone: See you here soon!


	18. Chapter 18

Cin: SO MANY REVIEWS! *Ducks under bed*

Layla: *Sighs and rolls her eyes* this is what you wanted wasn't it?

Cin: Well yes but….I couldn't respond cause my Seto's work shift messes me up AND I couldn't think of how to respond to so many wonderful reviews-

Bakura: Cin?

Cin: Yes?

Bakura: *Waves a cookie before Cin's face, smirks when the girls eyes widen and brighten*

Yugi:** ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

Malik: To those who asked to come to our sleepover

Everyone: COME ON DOWN! The easiest way is to use ShadowMagic!

Yami: This is a filler meaning will just blabb about the sleepover until Cin is able to find a way to respond to so many reviews

Marik: Much of which are long and long

Ryou: We have a game going on right now, Shadow hide-in-seek

Layla: Shadow Magic engulfs the mansion; Real Duel Monsters line the halls as well as Shadow-Creatures

Cin: The Goal: Find either Me, the Hikari's or Yami's(Seto, Joey, Yusei, Jack) *Grins*

Yusei: If you have an Item or Shadow Magic

Jack: It's free to use but! There are rules to this

Seto: 1) Mind manipulation is forbidden 2)Any injures that occur _**will**_ hurt 3) This is just a _**Game**_ not to be taken seriously 4) Try not to destroy anything in the house 5) Have fun

Joey: Come on down and have fun!

Cin: Forgot to mention!

~_**If you're able to transform into any animal, you're welcome to take that form for the game and stay like that or shift back(just identify what it is either in a PM or Review)~**_

Cin: That's all I have to say…..*looks down*

Everyone(minus Cin): See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Cin: To all that join us- WAIT we had cookies? *blinks glancing around the darkness*

Layla: And here I thought she didn't read that part, we did remember? Ry made them a few days back

Malik: Seto forgot to mention that a map of the house lies within the center of the darkness where the Eye of Anubis shines and that you can also find our Items that lay around the mansion

Yugi: Those will 'help' you find us

Ryou: In the sense of they won't give you our exact location but will help ward off the Duel Monsters

Bakura: Some of them Ry, and Seto forgot to mention that the Duel Monsters can't hurt you

Cin: *taps chin and nods crossing legs* What are we forgetting?

Bakura: Hm…..

Jack: All the furniture are protected so you won't run into anything

Yusei: Powers may be used just for not injuring anyone please

Yami: And if anyone wishes the game to be over just call out for Cin, now for what's happening so far these are from the ones here seeing as Estrella and Tsu are on the first floor while Sakura and Kura are on the second floor, and Zel is near the dining room. WDG, Naomi, and Hannah are well the map will help your out *smiles*

Joey: Were only going to copy the reviews that pertain to everyone joining in our game Cin still hasn't come up with a way to answer all the reviews

Marik: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: Geez... ya know...  
Sakura: We're already here!  
Kura: We snuck in and stole some of your cookies.  
Sakura: No we didn't! YOU did!  
Kura: *pouts* meany. Now, do we merge, or stay seperate?  
Sakura: We split up and merge. Here! *tosses a sword* you might need that.  
Kura: Why do so many yamis like weapons?!  
Sakura: So do you...  
Kura: Ugh... let's go find our friends!  
Both: *split up, each taking their respected item and deck*

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Okay.  
Tsu: This should be so easy...  
Estrella: You aren't allowed to destroy anytning BUT the monsters!  
Tsu: RA DAMN IT!  
Estrella: Now, I'll go right.  
Tsu: and I'll go left.

* * *

**WorldsDreamerGirl14-** WDG: Fantastic! We're coming!  
Hannah: This is gonna be fun. Right, Naomi?  
Naomi: Looks like it.  
WDG: She's more cheerful than she was before. Anyway, we're on the way!  
Naomi: I'm going now! *Dissapears*  
Hannah: Naomi! Don't leave without us! *Dissapears*  
WDG: She said us but forg-*dissapears and reappears in the mansion* HOLY COW! This is so cool!  
Hannah: I know, right?!  
Naomi: I guess we're joining the game?  
Hannah: I'm gonna try to find Joey first!  
Naomi: Does it matter?  
Hannah: I dunno. I just picked one! You pick one too!  
Naomi: *sighs* Fine. I'll look for...Uh, I dunno, Yami? I guess.  
WDG: I'm gonna try to find Cin first.  
N & H: Let's go! *Run off in two different directions*  
WDG: I guess we're splitting up then...oh well. *takes out knife and starts looking around*

* * *

**Zeladious-** -looks around mansion and eventually finds a way around, while dragging my luggage along-

Phew...think I know where I am now...let's see...-takes a corner, but finds a Duel Monster before me- Eeep! -runs the other direction while dragging my luggage along- W-what is this? Eep! -skids to a halt and pants- ...j-just what i-is...-then a Duel Monster appeared before me, recognising it- U-uh...if I remember...it's Cacus...the Shadow...Monarch, but what's it doing here...? -the Duel Monster bowed deeply before me- W-wait...w-why...-just thought of something- Could it be...she...-sweatdrop and sighs- Well...if I have one beside me, I shouldn't have anything to fear...I think...

* * *

**Answer-** Cin: Try to tell the copies from the real ones! *Giggles and spins the Millennium Scythe, smiles when twelve copies appear and merge with the darkness*

Layla: Now she's _**really **_into the game *glances at her Hikari and smiles*

Malik: Is that cause silver flames are around her and her eyes are pure silver?

Ryou: While your eyes are pitch black and black flames surround you?

Cin and Layla: Yup. Now we have some advice to give or try to give

_**~It's easy to tell the copies from the real people, it's simple really~**_

Bakura: *Frowns and opens mouth*

Seto: This is to be kept quiet Bakura, let's see if anyone can find the meaning behind the phrase

Everyone: *Jump down and merge within the darkness, more Duel Monsters appearing*

Yugi: See you guys' next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

Cin: *Reads through last chapter* What the FREAK were we on?

Bakura: Wine?

Layla: Nope we had that on the 28th

Cin: Sorry guys for the 'advice' we gave I do believe we were on a sugar high, I have a suggestion or favor of my dear readers/reviewers If I were to ask you if you think I'd be good at writing a Danny Phantom fanficion what would you say?

Yugi: You'd be awesome

Malik and Ryou: If you have suggestions for fic ideas, or any suggestion at all Constructive-wise you can leave it within your reviews or PM us *both say in unison*

Joey: Cin would like to do a DannyxDani fic(Father-Daughter) or (Brother-Sister) no romance between the two

Yusei: Now on with this chapter!

Yami: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Tsu? Do you still have the Ring?  
Tsu:Uh, yeah, why? *holds up Bakura's Millenium Ring*  
Estrella: If I can channel my Staff's power to it, I can trace other items.  
Tsu: You are becoming more and more like me. I'm so proud! *hands Estrella the Millennium Ring*  
Estrella: See ya sooner than ya think.  
Both: *smirk with a blue aura around them*

**Zeladious-** (Since I'm actually 'away', I don't know what is actually happening now)

So this is one of the mansion's room...but, the problem is...just what is happening around here? Why has it gotten darker all of a sudden though...? Guess I only can rely on Cacus for his vision, since he's the dark attribute anyway, I think...-only able to vaguely see through the darkness around me- Am I safe for now...? Oh well...this might be a little interesting though, I think...ugh, I feel so unsure...calm down...there's definitely something going on here that's causing this...pitch-blackness...-a harpy appears before me- Yikes! Another Duel Monster! -Cacus appears in front of me in defensive state and manages to kill it with just its' fist- Phew...thanks, Cacus...well, I guess to get the bottom of this matter, I must investigate the mansion itself...-wishes myself luck while Cacus follows behind me-

**Atem4eva7-** Atemu: Yay! We are here!  
Lunaris: *looks around mansion* Nice place. Anyway, let's go find them.  
Atemu: Yeah. Copies of Cin, Ha! Easy to spot. But, which one's the ganger?  
Lunaris:*facepalms* Stop referencing Doctor Who. *Something crashes*  
Atemu: Lets go find out! Allons-y! *takes off running with her trench coat billowing behind her*  
Lunaris: Wait up, Aibou! *Grabs their decks and duel disks and runs after her*  
Atemu: Whoa, Dark Magician! And Stardust! Ahhh! *Gets knocked out*  
Lunaris: Aibou? Aibou! Oh gosh, no!  
Lunaris:Got to find her! Bye!

**Changeofheart505-** Sakura: We got the Rod!  
Kura: What if it's a fake?  
Sakura: Good point. Turn left here!  
Both:*turn left*  
Sakura: Behind the last door on the right!  
Kura: Great! Come on!

**WorldsDreamerGirl14-** Hannah: Okay, I actually have no idea how that was supposed to help. *Turns corner* ACK! It's a...actually I have no idea what that is.  
Naomi: *Destroys the weird purple thing* Hannah, I think it's a Doctor Who reference. Anyway, I've got the puzzle, so lets go!  
Hannah: You aren't going to help WDG?  
Naomi: Nope. I'm still mad at her about that...  
Hannah: Come on! She told you why she wrote about that!  
Naomi: Don't care. Now do you want help or not?  
Hannah: Fine. Where are we?  
Naomi: I think this is the third floor.  
WDG: Well that's just good for you. Did you seriously think I didn't know what you were doing? Anyway, lets go find them! *Grabs puzzle from Naomi*  
Naomi: What are you doing?  
WDG: Using my brain! Now, come on you two!  
Hannah: I get it!  
Naomi: Well I don't! You guys wanna help me out here?  
WDG: Nope! Haha! *Takes off running*  
Hannah: Wait for me!  
Naomi: WDG, WHEN THIS SLEEPOVER IS OVER I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART LIMB FROM LIMB!

Cin: Congrats to Sakura, Kura, Tsu and Estrella who found us and rather quickly might I add

Layla: And thanks to Tus-chan and Estrella-chan for these *Spins her Millennium Twin-Swords around expertly, smiling*

Bakura: You don't see those smiles very often, now the game is still on if you wish to continue

Marik: Or if not you can give offer of what we can do next

Seto: Show some love

Cin: StarDust and Dark Magician weren't supposed to knockout poor Atemu! *Frowns and confronts both monsters, StarDust lowering its head in apology*

Yusei: Ah the random and fun things that happen in this house *Smiles and waves as StarDust, Dark Magician vanish and head back into the shadows*

Jack: Please offer Cin some help with her Danny Phantom Fic ideas!

Joey: Catch us next time! Cin **WILL **be responding to the Truths/Dares you all left

Cin: *smiles and waves presents flying out from the bag she holds open* Wish me luck!


	21. Chapter 21

Cin: And we're back! *Grins and clears throat*

Layla: Show love?

Marik: So many no-talking dares grrrr

Yami: This should be fun

Ryou and Jack: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged songs mentioned here**

* * *

**WorldsDreamerGirl14-** WDG: Um, hello. We haven't reviewed before but, would it be alright if we came?  
Naomi: We being WDG, myself, and Hannah?  
Hannah: It's alright if you don't let us.  
Naomi: Actually, if you don't I'll snap your.. mph!  
WDG: *Clapped hand over Naomi's mouth* We trying NOT to be annoying here! Please ignore her.  
Hannah: Oh dear...anyway... In case it is alright, here's our descriptions. We have some T&D's as well!  
WDG: Chocolate brown hair that only reaches halfway down my neck and same color eyes. Age 14. 5'4 inches. Personality: Slightly sarcastic, outspoken, confident, loves Harry Potter, silly, loves to prank people and laugh, and can come off a little nuts. Is wearing a lime-green t-shirt with the words 'You say weird like it's a bad thing.' on it in black letters, grey capris, a black cloth headband around her right ankle and tan sandals. Millennium item: None.  
Naomi: Shoulder blade length black and vanilla-bean hair and turquoise eyes. Age 16. 5'2 inches. Personality: Mean, loud, high tempered, calm when not mad, majorly sarcastic, only 100% nice to Hannah, loves to sing and plays guitar, is not afraid of anything, fighter, and will beat anyone to a pulp who dares to try to hurt her twin, Hannah or makes her cry. (Her words, not mine) Is wearing a blue tank-top with a blood-red short-sleeved jacket, black jeans, black and dark yellow sneakers, and a gold-colored heart-shaped locket. Millennium item: Millennium Bracelet. (On her right wrist)  
Hannah: Wrist-length honey blonde hair and amber eyes. Age 16. 4'9 inches. Personality: Kind, sweet, quiet & shy at first, then talkative and hyper, wouldn't know sarcasm if it slapped her in the face, smiles almost all the time, cheerful, only one who can calm down Naomi, couldn't hurt someone if her life depended on it, tends to hide behind me or Naomi if she's scared, likes to hug people. (She will hug everyone in the room) Is wearing a bright pink, one-shoulder, long-sleeve shirt with a purple tank top under it, jean shorts with a pale blue belt, orange socks and hot-pink sneakers. Millennium item: Millennium anklet. (On her left ankle)  
WDG: That's about it.  
Hannah: Can I say the truths?  
WDG: Sure. Naomi, you do the dares.  
Naomi: WHY?!  
WDG: Because I did the descriptions and Hannah's doing the truths!  
Naomi: *Grumbles* Fine...  
Dares: Yami & Yugi: Spend and entire chapter without talking to each other unless a dare or truth depends on it.  
Tea: Due to Hannah and WDG actually liking you, no one can make you do anything next chapter. Go take a nap or something if you want.  
Can Mokuba come in for a sec? Mokuba: Hug Seto and don't let go.  
Seto: Obviously, try to make Mokuba let go without prying him off.  
Marik: Don't say a word. At all!  
Malik: Try and make Marik talk.  
Hannah: And now for truths!  
Bakura: What's the funniest thing you've seen Ryou do?  
Ryou: Same as Bakura, only for Bakura.  
Joey: Has Seto ever turned completely red? If so, why?  
All three: And that's it!  
WDG: Again, if we can come, great!  
Hannah: If not, we won't be mad!  
Naomi: Well, I will!  
Hannah: No, please don't! It'd only be because we just reviewed them for the first time just now! Which would make sense, right?  
Naomi: I suppose. *Mutters something under her breath*  
WDG: An-y-way. Bye! We'll definitely review again!  
Hannah: *Smiles* Naomi, please be at least a little nice to the hikaris if we can go.  
Naomi: *Nods* Fine. I will.  
All: Later!  
(Sorry it's so long!)

**Answer-** Yami and Yugi: *both nod and glance at everyone*

Tea: YES! Safety! *Runs out of the room and heads toward the sauna*

Cin: Damn it, Mokie! *hugs the small boy before stepping back and taking her place on her bed*

Mokuba: Oh look I'm mentioned again! hey big brother! *clutches to Seto's leg*

Seto: Good thing I'm used to this, sorta *begins tasks to remove Mokuba*

Marik: -blinks and rolls eyes-

Malik: It's going to be so quite now! MarMar talk damn it! *Glares and sits in Marik's lap*

Jack: That doesn't seem to be working Malik

Malik: Thanks for stating that Mr. Genius hm….Guess someone won't be getting any later –grins and goes to sit beside Yusei-

Marik: *Eyes widen and he rushes to Malik's side eyes pleading hands gesturing like mad*

Cin: Poor Marik…being deprived and such *giggles*

Bakura: Does trying to fold clothes while wearing a maid outfit count? *smirks*

Ryou: Kura! *Glares and blushes crossing arms over his chest* Oh it's on now

Bakura: Wait R-

Ryou: One night a few days ago actually we were all asleep, Kura who normally sleeps nude, walked down to the kitchen in boxers to grab some milk all sneaky-like and ended up tripping face first on a squeaky toy

Bakura: Haha, wasn't my fault Joey didn't pick up the dogs toys like he was** supposed **to

Yami: Your just mad cause you fell and had a red-mark on your forehead Thief

Bakura: Oh like you don't have your own moments Pharaoh *grins*

Joey: ANYWAY, uh once but I can't remember it I'll say so if I remember

Seto: *relaxes and mutters* thank Ra he forgets

* * *

**Visitor:** aw seto didn't do his dare  
Light:*Gibbs slaps her*  
Visitor:...meh, okay light do your stuff!  
Light: okay I'm gonna do the OPPOSITE of what my darkness does which is just asking for the truth  
TRUTHS-  
Yami: when did yugi ever do the eyes of doom on you?  
Yugi: have you ever gotten ad at anyone beside your enemies  
Bakura: did you ever fear anything  
ryou: did bakura do anything embarrassing  
Malik: how bad is your sisters patience  
Marik :how much surgur can a hikari have (darkness asked)

**Answer- **Yusei: Can they answer? *Glances at Cin*

Cin: Hm….uh….Seeing as it requires them to answer –nods-

Yami: whenever he wanted something

Yugi: Hm…nope not that I can remember

Bakura: This is ME you're talking about, no I haven't

Ryou: He does but don't we all? *smiles*

Malik: Depends on the day, normally she works a lot so *shrugs* Oh and Marik?_ Estuuuupiiiidddoooo_

Marik: *bursts out laughing rolling on the floor*

Cin: Still can't believe that was the **first **word you learn in Spanish *rolls eyes*

Malik: You refused to teach me anymore, teach me!

Cin: No!

Bakura: Then will ask our Reviewers, _Locos_

Marik: Hm depends on how much we do during the day, I'm too lazy to ask right now

* * *

**Jaden's Kuriboh-** I dare you to lock bakura and marik in the sauna.

**Answer- **Bakura and Marik: WAIT-NO-DAMMNIT!

Layla, Cin, Yusei, Jack: It's a Dare, will let you out in three hours

* * *

**Jillian Mixon-** OK Yami is it true that you and yugi love each other yes or no.

**Answer- **Yami and Yugi: Yes, please join us for more randomness

* * *

**Guest-** Atem truth or dare do you like king theif bakura or tea.

**Answer- **Atem: Holly crap I'm back? And no I don't like either of them

* * *

**Changeofheart505- **Kura: We have more dares!  
Sakura: Yugi, sing Without Yugi.  
Kura: Marik, sing Stand By Me, the abridged version by LK. With Bakura of course.  
Sakura: While wearing these.*she and Kura hand each an outfit. Yugi's is a black leather mini dress with fox ears and a fox tail. Marik's is also leather, but with kitty ears and a kitty tail. Bakura's is leather as well, well the top part anyways, the bottom part is silk, and he has bunny ears and a bunny tail. Sakura looks at Kura as she taps her Millennium Chocker*  
Kura: Anyone who refuses will be turned into their animal, or... I could do that and when I, yes only I and Saku-kun know how to reverse it, change you back, you'll be chicks.  
Sakura: You're using the same rules we use for our ToD fic, the if you don't do this, I will hurt/humiliate you rule, aren't you?  
Kura: Yup! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA!

**Answer- **Yugi: *Clears his throat and dresses up in black leather mini dress with fox ears and a fox tail * Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside  
Round the outside  
Round the outside  
Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside  
Round the outside  
Round the outside

Guess who's back?  
Back again!  
Yugi's back!  
Tell a friend!  
Guess who's back.  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
Brains brains brains!  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
In America!

I've summoned a monster!  
Cuz nobody wants to see Yugi no more  
They want Yami, I'm chopped liver!  
Well if you want Yami this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of yaoi fanart of Yami Bakura  
Some card games that drag on and on duller  
Than the crap on those poor saps' TeamFourStar's channel  
Or the gasps in their fanbase when they lose a rating  
Or the gaps in their schedule when they're not updating! (HEY! )  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, it's time to duel, and cards need trading  
You may think the dubs are mistranslating  
But the guys who fansub are masturbating  
So 4KidsTV won't let me be  
Or let me be me  
So let me see  
They tried to switch me out with Dragonball Z  
But it feels so empty without me so  
Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged burned like a bridge  
Got banned, you worried a smidge and raided the fridge  
But don't panic, 'cause this s**t's about to get manic,  
I just shuffled all my trading cards, F*** YOU MARIK!

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

LittleKuriboh; the guy who watches Yu-Gi-Oh  
Embarrassed his parents don't listen to Devo  
He starts crying at Finding Nemo  
Then he makes a lameo video and everyone yells WHOA!  
A visionary, his fangirls are scary  
A YouTube revolution, otakus are wary  
A rebel, so lemme just revel and boast  
In the fact that I got everyone stealing my jokes  
And it's a low-blow, such a cacophony  
For you to steal so damn much from my show, don't copy me!  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
We got screwed by Revver, blew the budget now we're gonna  
Begin again, start from scratch and completely  
Regain all our subscribers, update the show weekly  
No protesting, just like you're all requesting,  
With all the quotes HeavyDDR's detesting  
(Testing! Attention Duelists! )  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Lanipator claims I have animosity  
You know what I think? "Who the hell is he!"

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

Abridge this Abridge that, it's become the new fad  
It's a shame that most of the results turn out so bad  
Yo Sephirex, quit makin' fun of GX  
It's better than most of your video train wrecks  
And Kaiser, man, you're none the wiser  
Your series is about as funny as Rob schneider  
Vegeta and Masako, you guys should just let go, it's over.  
Nobody watches Naruto  
Now farewell  
Go abridge some Zatch Bell!  
Or post on your blog while listening to Soft Cell  
This show's been greater than Ghost In The Shell  
Ever since CurtDogg turned it into a nutshell  
But sometimes it's all the same  
Everybody only wants to call us lame  
So this must mean LK's to blame  
Cause it's not me, I'm king of games  
And while he's not the first one to fandub Yugi  
He is the first one that's not a newbie

To make the show seem kinda funny  
Though it doesn't make him any money  
(HEY! )  
There's a concept that's broke!  
Twenty million other users steal his jokes  
But no matter how many imitate LK  
It won't change the fact that he's here to stay

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

Marik: *Clears throat and dresses up kitty ears and a kitty tail*

When the night has come, and the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just so long as you stand, stand by me

And Bakura, Bakura stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me (stand by me)

If the sky, that we look upon should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And Bakura, Bakura stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me (stand by me)

Your way to beautiful girls  
That's why you won't never work  
You'll have me suicidal, suicidal  
When you say it's-  
Bakura: * dresses up in leather the bottom part is silk, and bunny ears and a bunny tail* Marik! That's the wrong song!  
Oh-oh, right, okay

Stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me (stand by me)

I command you to stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand, stand by me (stand by me)

Come on, just stand by me  
Oh, stand by me...

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456****-** Estrella: I gots a few more dares!  
Tsu: I came out up with one Ra damn it!  
Estrella: Everyone sing On a Blimp and Sail Away With Me! LOL LK RULES!  
Tsu: Hehehehehehe... uh... hikari, what are you doing?  
Estrella: Huh? Oh, just about what everyones ideal theme song would be.  
Tsu: Any ideas?  
Estrella: HELL YEAH!  
YamisxHikaris- The One by Shakira  
MarikxMarik- Your Love is my Drug by Kesha.  
YugixYami- Without You by David Guetta feat. Usher.  
Ryou: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson, you know, for when he was being hurt by Bakura?  
Tsu: Yeah. That all?  
Estrella: I'm still thinking, Ra...  
Tsu: Oh. Well, okay then, I guess.  
Estrella: I love these songs! The ones for the dare, I mean, they're so funny!

**Answer- **Cin: I think we have enough songs this chapter, Estrella could I ask you to ask this next chapter?

Everyone(minus Cin, Layla, Jack and Yusei): Thanks

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** X.X  
Anti-Ryou:...Blithe?  
X.X *Dead*  
Anti-Bakura:*pokes me* I... Thinks shes dead...  
Anti-Ryou: Wait... theres a note  
Note; Hello this is Anti-Yugi, thought you'd like to know that I killed Blithe for not reviewing in FIVE ****** CHAPTERS!  
Anti-Ryou: O.O... Well I think we need a new atheress.  
Anti-Bakura: No worrys :D we'll use the power of FANGIRLISUM to bring her back.  
Anti-Ryou: 'Kura theres no such thing as-  
*blinks inoccintly* Did I miss somthing?  
Anti-Ryou: O.O  
Anti-Bakura:*sticks toung out* You were saying?  
Anti-Ryou: I... Stand corrected...  
*blinks again* truth or dares?

Bakura,Marik and Yami: Go kick Anti-Yugis ass for me would Ya? (Anti-Ryou: I'll help if a want, I don't mind kick a little Anti-Yugi ass)

Seto: what did Anti-Seto say that made you pull your hair? (Anti-Ryou: why are you entaragating him about it? Me: BECAUSE I CAN! Anti-Ryou:*Backs away very slowly*

Ryou:How do you feel about being compared to a Cat,Bunny or Mouse?(Anti-Bakura: I get compaired to those things too...)

Bakura: how do you feel about having your name missspelled? Seusly I've seen it spelled YAKURA (Anti-Ryou:*Rolling on the floor Laffing* Anti-Bakura: *Giggles*)

Cin: IM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! MY PARENTS TOOK AWAY MY COMPUTER! CAN YOU FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEE oh and do you sapport pleashipping or appretuseshipping?

Anti-Ryou: Blithe you over reakate to much.  
Anti-Bakura: Besides I'm pretty sure she appresates long Reviews.  
*sniff* I gess so...  
Anti-Bakura: Grate! oh and by the way... Can we come to the sleep over?

Anti-Ryou: Same as Real-Ryou 'sept weres Black,leather pants, Black Biker jacket with the words "YAMI" Printed on the back and leather butes and gloves, has ear persings but doesn't use them. Sleeps in boxers

Anti-Bakura: Same as Real-Bakura 'sept weres white jenes and a t-shurt with a rainbow on it. Sleeps in Fluffy-Bunny PJs

Blithe(Me): Has Curly, Brown with blond highlights and blue eyes, Hair and eyes chang to color of element (White if Air/ice, Blue if water, Red/Ourng if Fire. Ect) wheres blue jenes and a blue "Keep calm and TenderShip On!" shirt with a white Jacket. sleeps in Fluffy-Kitten PJs.

everyone: BYE

**Answer- **Bakura, Marik and Yami: Sure just point the way *All stand and smirk*

Seto: I honestly don't remember…*taps chin thinking*

Ryou: I don't mind really *smiles*

Bakura: As far as ive seen it it's been spelled correctly…but it angers me when people misspell it

Malik: *Sneaks out of room and heads to Bakura/Ryou's room*

Bakura: You touch that plate Malik I'll have a new torture method thought up in two seconds *smirks when Malik walks in and slinks to the ground beside Cin*

Cin: No worries welcome back, and glad to have you back and honestly I have to look up what those shipping's are first-

Layla: *Whispers in Cin's ear*

Cin: Ah uh...sure I suppose I like those shipping's

* * *

**Poseidon mate-** Can you bring Jesse and have him yami and seto fall in love with each other and yugi and joey

**Answer- **Yugi and Joey:…..*Shake their heads*

Jesse, Yami, Seto:…..*All remain silent*

Cin: I think that explains everything….

* * *

**SadAngel262-** I'm baaaaaaaaaack! But I'm also pretty sure that none of you remember me. ANYWAY here are my dares  
1. You all have to act like you act in the abridged series (this includes everyone except Cin) If somebody will protest, I always have my Emo Angel powers. You need to have your abridged personalities for the whole chapter, even while answering questions  
2. Yami, Bakura and Joey get the honor to torture Justin Biber and Edward Cullen. Do anything you like.  
3. Kaiba- here's a Death Note. You may kill one person. But you must yell 'I am god, bitch!' and 'I'll take a potato chip and EAT IT!'  
4. In the end, Bakura gets a riffle, so let's just sit back and see what happens.  
And a question: Have you watched Hetalia?

**Answer- **Cin: Hey welcome back SadAngel! We have to re-watch the Abridged series so sorry if they seem off *Smiles*

Yami, Bakura and Joey: Yes…..*Drag both away*

Kaiba: *Smirks and glances around* Who should I kill? Suggestions? *Taps the binding*

Bakura: This should be fun…*Grins and raises the gun*

* * *

Cin: DONE! *Giggles*

Yugi: SO many songs! *Yugi and others chugging down water*

Layla: This was entertaining, anyone find it kinda funny how were re-watching Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's?

Everyone: Nope, this is fun *All focus on the living room TV*

Jack: So it seems it's going to rain

Cin: This was a blast, show some love?

Yusei and Seto: R&R will see you next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

Cin: Were back! *Grins and rests her head atop Yusei's stomach as his lays in Jack's lap*

Yusei: Did ya miss us? *Chuckles when Cin grins and types on the keys*

Malik: Well we missed you guys with your awesome reviews!

Yami and Tristan: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any song mentioned those rights go to their rightful owners**

* * *

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: ABOUT TIME!  
Sakura: We were waiting for an update...  
Kura: Hehehe... You did the dares... I'm happy! :)  
Sakura: Yeah, that was amusing. Now, back to the game!  
Kura: Truths!  
Everyone: What would you prefer, a) a trip to Alaska, b) sing Christmas carols all through July, or c) Yami, Marik, Bakura, Seto and Jack have to be uke. The last choice applies only to Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey and Yusei.  
Sakura: Dares.  
Jack, you have to... Hmmm... Quote Shakespeare for an hour.  
Kura: Why?  
Sakura: I just wanted to. Back to the game... Again.  
Yusei, you have to dance to the B.E.P's Pump It!  
Yami, you have to dance to My Humps  
Kura: I have another question, for Yami and Seto, since when could you belly dance?!  
Sakura: Trust me when I say, she's not joking. Look up Yugioh MMD on YouTube. Seto dancing is under, "Screw the Rules I can belly dance" and Yami is under "Yami Yugi's Sexy Dancing" pretty impressive. So? When did you learn?

**Answer- **Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Joey, Yusei: What's uke?

Bakura: Cin sings Christmas songs in July already so yeah

Marik: Didn't we have a trip planned to Alaska? *Glances at Seto*

Seto: I believe so it was sorta on a day everyone was on a sugar high so will see

Yugi: Anyway wanna join us on that trip? *smiles sweetly*

Cin: Any Shakespeare? This should be fun *Giggles*

Jack: Why do thy believe so? *Glances over*

Yusei:….*Clears throat and focuses on screen* Alrighty *Nods to Malik who turns the song on*

Yami: *Grins and begins to dance when Yugi puts the song on*

Seto and Yami(who is still dancing): Since like forever *both grin*

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Fine... But, I have somethings for you, so I'll be showing up.  
Tsu: Yeah, our dragon eggs have hatched. Have yours?  
Estrella: So... Back to the game!  
Tsu: Dares.  
Everyone, it's sparring time! *tosses fencing swords* Good luck!  
Layla, Yami and...uh... Joey! Take embarrassing photos of everyone.  
Estrella: Truths.  
Yusei, what's the stupidest thing Jack's ever done?  
Yugi, how many times did you have to bunny hop during gym? During your whole time high school?  
Tsu: You going?  
Estrella: Yeah. *flashes out and appears outside the mansion* Should I enter... Or should I just leave all this stuff here? *looks up in thought* I'll just stay here with the food and other things. *puts a bag of food next to her. She also has some gems with her, AKA dead dragons...poor dragons :'(* I'll be waiting.

**Answer- **Cin: Some have and some haven't it'd help if you guys would check them over and sure come on by, now on to the songs that we didn't do last chapter!

Yami: So were going band-mode?

Marik: YES! Speaking of which we need a band name….Ideas?

Everyone: Here's On a Blimp *Throats clear*

Oh snap!  
Get your trading cards ready,  
Cause we're about to throw down!  
Everybody in the place,  
Shuffle your f*cking deck!  
But make sure you don't have any illegal cards  
Or you shall be disqualified!  
(God Cards are okay though)

I'm on a blimp!  
I'm on a blimp!  
Everybody look at me,  
'Cause I'm dueling on a blimp!  
I'm on a blimp!  
I'm on a blimp!  
Take a good hard look at the mother f*cking blimp!

I'm on a blimp, motherf*cker  
In the fucking sky  
Straight pimping on a blimp  
And I'm so high.  
Yugi Moto wears clothes like a f*cking gimp.  
He can't stop me and my minions,  
Cause I'm on a blimp.

Hit the ignition switch.  
I'm on a blimp, bitch.  
We're playing card games in the sky  
Cause I'm so rich.  
I got locator cards,  
And my duel disk.  
I'm winning finals,  
You're in Duelist Kingdom losing star chips!

I'm riding on a dragon,  
Shooting flames and smoke,  
It's breathing fire,  
Making everybody choke,  
But this ain't Middle Earth,  
And we're not Frodo and Sam,  
And we're not gay by the way,  
Least I don't think that I am.

I'm on a blimp and  
It's going fast and  
We're flying over a city that looks like Zanarkand.  
I'm the KaibaCorp King  
On a blimp like Kiki,  
If you're on the ground  
Then you're sure not me-me.

Get the f*ck up!  
This blimp is real!

F*ck land, I'm in the clouds, mother f*cker!  
F*ck Squall, I like Cloud, mother f*cker!  
My fangirls think I'm well-endowed, mother f*cker!  
To murder Yugi's what I've vowed, mother f*cker!

Hey dad, if you could see me here,  
Arms spread wide as the fangirls cheer,  
Sounding just like Solid Snake from Metal Gear,  
With Obelisk in my deck,  
ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!

Yeah.  
Never thought I'd be in the air  
I'm just a fluffy cute teddy bear  
Lord Satan  
Look at me,  
Oh.

Never thought I'd feel so well  
It would be funny if somebody fell.  
Hey, what's that burning smell?  
Oh, it's your mother playing card games in hell!

I'm on a blimp!  
I'm on a blimp!  
Everybody look at me,  
'Cause I'm dueling on a blimp!  
I'm on a blimp!  
I'm on a blimp!  
Take a good hard look at the mother f*cking blimp!

Everyone: And now here's Sail Away with Me *Throats clear*

I'm sailing away  
Set an open course for the Virgin Sea  
'Cause I've got to be free  
Free to face the life that's ahead of me

On board, I'm the captain  
So climb aboard  
We'll search for tomorrow on every shore  
And I'll try, oh Lord, I'll try to carry on

I look to the sea  
Reflections in the waves spark my memory. HA!  
Some happy, some sad  
I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had

We lived happily forever  
So the story goes  
But somehow we missed out on the pot of gold  
But we'll try best that we can to carry on!

YES! EXCELLENT! AH, BAKURA, YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO GET IN ON THIS!  
MARIK, I NEVER SING!  
OH, COME ON, DON'T BE SUCH A FREAKIN' PARTY POOPER!  
A gathering of Angels appeared above my head  
They sang to me this song of hope and this is what they declared,

They declared, "Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me , YES!

Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
TAKE IT NARITO!  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away no jitsu…SPLENDID!  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me"

OH COME ON BAKURA. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SING WITH MEEE.  
MARIK, YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON ON THE PLANET I'D WANT TO SING WITH.  
BUT IT'S STYX BAKURA! STYX!  
WHAT'S YOUR BLOODY POINT?  
DOMO ARIGAT MR ROBOTO! (Thank you very much Mr Robot)  
WHAT IS THAT YOU'RE SPEAKING, POLISH?  
EVERYBODY WANTS YOU TO SING. ISN'T THAT RIGHT PEOPLE?  
SURE.  
I WANNA HEAR HIM SING!  
I LIKE PUDDING!  
I COULD GO EITHER WAY REALLY.  
SING YOU LIMEY FRUITCAKE!  
YOU COULD ALL GO TO BUGARY FOR ALL I CARE. I'M NOT SINGING! NOT FOR YOU OR ANYBODY!  
FINE! BE THAT WAY. JERK. YOU SMELLY JERK. YOU SMELLY NON-SINGING JERK.  
STOP IT. HA! DOES THAT BUG YOU? I'M NOT TOUCHING YOU!  
LOOK, NOTHING YOU CAN DO WILL EVER MAKE ME SING.  
WHAT IF I GAVE YOU A DOLLAR?  
NO.  
TWO DOLLARS?  
NO.  
WHAT IF I MADE YOU PRESIDENT OF THE EVIL COUNCIL?  
NO.  
WHAT IF I MADE YOU PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD?  
NO  
WHAT IF I STOPPED CALLING YOU FLUFFY?  
NO.  
WHAT IF I GAVE YOU MY MELLENIUM ROD?  
NO.  
WHAT IF I KILLED YUGI? HEY!  
TEMPTING, BUT NO.  
WHAT IF I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU?  
N, WHAT?

I presumed that they were Angels, but to my amazement  
We climbed aboard their spaceship, and holy freak they were aliens and they started saying,

come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me. NOW BANDIT KEITH!  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away to America. Now the hair guy.  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me. MY HAIR IS SINGING.  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me.  
COME ON BAKURA!

Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me  
Come sail away, come sail away, come sail away with me

Bakura: What's up with people giving us pointed objects?

Malik: Shh its fun, begin! *Picks up a sword*

Layla, Yami, Joey: On it *Camera's appear in their hands*

Yusei: He tried to walked around our house blindfolded

Seto: Which didn't end well….*Smirks*

Layla: Do you mean because he fell down the stairs, was rolled up in the rug like a burrito and then was rolled out by a maid who was too focused on her music to listen to his pleas of 'let me go!'?

Jack: *Jumps up and chases Layla across sparring room*

Yugi: Hm…about 459 times if I remember correctly

* * *

**epickiya14-** EpicKiya14 (Kiya) says...  
So far this is EPICLY HUMOROUS!  
I want to add!

Truths  
Yugi, Yami, &Yusei: How do you like the movie "Bonds Beyond Time"? If you didn't like it, what could you change?  
Seto: Could you ever tell the difference between any of the hikaris and yamis when they didn't have separate bodies in the anime?  
Yusei: Heard you have a fear of bugs. (He does. A roach had nested in his ear, as mentioned in the anime.) Which bug do you fear the most?  
Dares  
Jack: Sing any love song to Yusei then 'teach him some things'.  
Bakura & Ryou: Dress like bunnies and do the Caramelldansen.  
Joey: Drink ten bottles of hot sauce and see how long you can go without any water or milk.  
Atem: Dress in a Neko Maid costume and sing Lady GaGa's Paparazzi.  
Marik: Pretend you're a zombie, but for mushrooms.

I'll be back, baby!

**Answer- **Yami, Yugi and Yusei: Well seeing as we were seeing ourselves…It was great!

Jaden: Why doesn't anyone ask how I thought the movie went?

Cin: *Eye twitches* because no one likes you….

Jaden: B-

Cin: *Shoves a spoon into his mouth grinning when he falls to the floor unconscious*

Ryou: Think she's been hanging around Kura and Marik too much…..

Marik and Bakura: *Grinning*

Seto: The only indication that changed was their voices, personalities and facial features but first nope I thought they had Multiple Personality or something

Yusei: I'm over it, the reason why? Two names. Bakura and Marik but I'm not mad at them or anything they helped

Yugi: You mean it helped when they filled your and Jack's room with bugs?

Cin: *Shivers* Guessing it did cause now he doesn't go stoic when one walks in front of him

Jack: Love song hm…this really isn't 'soft or gentle' but it works its by Breaking Benjamin*Clears Throat*

Search for the answers I knew all along  
I lost myself, we all fall down  
Never the wiser of what I've become  
Alone I stand, a broken man

All I have is one last chance  
I won't turn my back on you  
Take my hand, drag me down  
If you fall then I will too  
And I can't save what's left of you

_[Chorus:]_  
Sing something new  
I have nothing left  
I can't face the dark without you  
There's nothing left to lose  
The fight never ends  
I can't face the dark without you

Swallow me under and pull me apart  
I understand, there's nothing left  
Pain so familiar and close to the heart  
No more, no less, I won't forget

Come back down, save yourself  
I can't find my way to you  
And I can't bear to face the truth

_[Chorus]_

I wanted to forgive  
I'm trying to forget  
Don't leave me here again  
I am with you forever, the end

_[Chorus]_

Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end  
Holding the hand that holds me down  
I forgive you, forget you, the end

Jack: Now by 'Teach him some things' hm…No

Bakura and Ryou: *Dress up and begin*

Joey: Easy me and Cin did this once…she won of course *Glances at the plate of hot sauce that appear before him*

Cin: And…Go! *Giggles as Joey chugs down the bottles

Seto: Time beginning now *Watches his watch*

Atem: I'm here again….*Dresses up and frowns before clearing throat*

We are the crowd  
We're c-coming out  
Got my flash on it's true  
Need that picture of you  
It's so magical  
We'd be so fantastico

Leather and jeans  
Garage glamorous  
Not sure what it means  
But this photo of us  
It don't have a price  
Ready for those flashing lights  
'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

I'll be your girl  
Backstage at your show  
Velvet ropes and guitars  
Yeah cause you'll know  
I'm staring between the sets  
Eyeliner and cigarettes

Shadow is burnt  
Yellow dance and return  
My lashes are dry  
Purple teardrops I cry  
It don't have a price  
Loving you is cherry pie  
'Cause you know that baby I

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Real good  
(We dance in the studio)  
Snap, snapped  
(That s*it on the radio)

Don't stop for anyone  
Were plastic but we'll still have fun!

I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-paparazzi

Promise I'll be kind  
But I won't stop until that boy is mine  
Baby you'll be famous  
Chase you down until you love me  
Papa-paparazzi

Marik: So I'm a mushroom zombie? *Grins and runs out of the room*

Layla: Why are we in the sparring room again? *Asks sitting up from the padded floor*

Yugi: Cause Kura was mad about something and wanted to release some anger

Malik: Wasn't he mad 'cause Cin drank his coffee?

Cin: *Giggles and nods glancing at Bakura*

Bakura: Well she did drink it but she made me more, I was mad because Marik took my and Ryou's dirty clothes and washed them and purposely dyed my boxers pink

Everyone: *Holding back Laughter* That's why you chased him around the house for an hour….hahahaha

* * *

**YamiNoIcexIcuo-** Ice: Wow... I'm stunned o-o  
Icuo: Anti people? Fangirlism? Hetalia? What the truck? O_O  
Ice: I liked the singing though -  
Icuo: lets keep ours short then Hikari?  
Ice: Of course.  
Dares:  
Atem(since I miss ya): Come back and convince Yugi and Yami to convert to Mobiumism XD  
Then have a cute little cuddle scene *-*  
Marik: You have to Marry Icuo!  
Icuo: wait what!? oh no-n-no. Take that back.  
Ice: Nope.  
Bakura: Go cannibal and let Ryou lock you up and send you to Paradoxes house.  
Yusei: Tell Jack that you want kids by him.  
Jack: Say You want kids that look just like him.  
Cina: You have to little Kuriboh bash because that's how mean I am. -  
Truths:  
Ryou: Do you Deathship?  
Yugi: If I told you I had the millennium puzzle what would you do? (hides it behind my back)  
Seto: Would you mind being my big brother? Why or why not?

**Answer- **Yami: Not happening

Atem: Why cause I'm so sexy?

Yami: No cause you're irritating

Atem: Like you're not?

Yugi:….*Shoves Atem out and slams the door* Not this again

Yami: But I was-

Yugi: Yami. *His eyes harden and darken for a moment*

Cin: Hehe, So is our Weapons Vault secured Seto?

Seto: *Smirks as he watches Yami squirm before relaxing as Yugi plops down on his lap* Yes, now hopefully Jaden won't dare go near it again

Jaden: And if I do?

Seto: You'll deal with very angry dragons, speaking of which can I ask a favor of our reviewers? Mind giving us names of dragons for Ryou, Bakura, Layla, Malik, Marik, Yami and Yugi and Cin?

Jaden: Scary

Yusei: Believe me Jaden, don't mess with the vault

Marik: But I wanna marry Malik-

Bakura: I'm part cannibal, can I eat Paradox?

Ryou: *Does as told tapping the box before it's raised and placed into a Kaiba Corp. Jet*

Yusei: I want kids by you Jack

Jack: I want kids that look like you

Cin: I can't bash Little Kuriboh! *Grumbles and nods* He's jokes lack humor

Ryou: Nope

Yugi: *Tilts his head his eyes darkening and hardening* Give it back, or you die

Seto: It's too exhausting with Mokuba as it is…

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** :P It's just me today sorry. Anti-Ryou's is guiding the yami's to where Anti-Yugi is and Anti-Bakura's... well, not here.

Yami: paint your nails pink. Can't Refuse OR ELSE *Evil laugh*

Bakura: Die your hair black

Seto: TURN INTO A GIRL ALL READY! I'VE BEEN WAITING SENSE I STARTED REVIEWING THIS STORY! and then have hot sex with Joey :P

Marik: Have ten pounds of suger and then for the rest of the chapter answer the questions/ do the dares in your suger high

All Yami's: for Torturing Anti-Yugi you get a reward, Have hot sex with your light's :D

Malik: you're in charge of babysitting Marik in his suger high, Good luck!

Bye! :3

**Answer-** Yami: But it's PINK! *Snarls and remains still has his nails get painted*

Bakura: *Dyes his hair black* For how long?

Seto: But I already was a girl! *Yelps when light engulfs him he blinks and sighs* Damn it

Layla: Have fun you two *Gently pushes them out of the sparring room*

Marik: YAY SUGAR! *Chugs down ten pounds of sugar*

Yami, Marik, Bakura: Really? But we already do that-

Cin: Uh! *Raises hands and shoves cookies in their mouth* No details **please**

Layla: Isn't that what fangirls like though? *Grins*

Cin: Layla! *Glares at Layla before sighing* nice to know my dark has is so 'innocent minded'

Bakura: If she's 'innocent minded'

Marik: Then we're 'normal and gentle'

Jack: That only happens with Ryou and Malik

Cin: But torturing is always fun for them so, point the way to Anti-Yugi

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** You can belly dance Seto? 3:) I'm SO holding this over your head!

**Answer- ** Seto: Yes I can, As can Yami its true

* * *

**Blithe the perock-** YamiNoIcexIcuo: Don't diss the Anti's, or else we might just find your's :)

**Answer-** No fighting, were all friends here

* * *

**Visitor-** Hey y'all*shoots tin cans off of a tree branch while riding a horse* WHOOO-OOO!  
light:no more john Wayne movies for you *holds a spork toward visitor*  
Visit:woman plz I can do what I want!  
Light:well I guess u ain't getting any dessert!  
Visit:ILL BE GOOD!  
DARES  
All hikaris have to be crazier and dark like their yamis  
and the yamis have to act like their hikaris for A WHOLE TWO CHAPTERS and Joey has to act like kaiba and seto acts like Joey  
Visit:also I'm giving everyone ice cream enjoy

**Answer- **Layla: You know how hard it will be acting like this one? *Points to Cin*

Cin: Hmph *Sticks her tongue out*

Yami: This will be fun *Smiles*

Joey: Easy *He glances away and sits quietly taking his bowl of ice cream*

Seto: Great Ra….*Sighs and chugs down his ice cream*

Cin: ICE CREAM! *Pauses then frowns taking the bowl and sitting down eating it slowly*

Ryou, Malik, Yugi: *Take their ice cream and eat silently*

Bakura, Yami, Marik: *Chug their ice cream*

Yusei: Ah, sweet ice-cream goodness

Jack: Watch them get brain freeze *Smirks eating his*

* * *

**Zeladious-** -wakes up-

Houseki - Oh good, you're awake...

Kaigo-chan - I transported you back here, seeing as how that the game's already over.

Ah...-sees Monarch as the card in Houseki's hand-

Houseki - I have Kaigo-chan to thank for...I was kind of worried if you'd be alone by yourself...

-smiles- Thanks anyway, you two...

Kaigo-chan - Speaking of which...this segment still continues...

Oh right! (Just back from my trip. :D)

Truth's -

Bakura - Do something good for Cin now, won't 'cha?  
Jack - Do something 'good' for Yusei.

Dares -

Yugi - I dare you to hide from Yami and not let him catch you for a chapter!  
Ryou - If there's any 'tendershipping' requests, run away from Bakura at all costs!

Ugh, my head... (Having vertigo right now...it stinks, a lot...)

**Answer- **Cin: Glad your back! Where'd you go? *Winces and shakes her head*

Bakura: Like what? *Pokes Cin's cheek*

Jack: Later I will, you can count on it *Smirks*

Layla: REALLY glad these rooms are sound-proof-

Yugi: Hide the body? You in Yami? *Smirks over standing*

Yami: I'm always up for a game Yugi, Layla if you would do the honor?

Layla: Of course! * Stands and twirls her twin Millennium swords*

Yugi: *Vanishes while smirking*

Cin: THIS should be interesting *Smirks darkly*

Ryou: Understood

* * *

**Yugioh fan-** All I got is dares. Hope you don't mind. (Can Dartz come here for this chapter because this dare includes him in it?) EVERYONE except Yami and Yugi: Duel Dartz (Stay Alive) - Yami and Yugi- You guys separate and either go on Dartz's side or the other. The point is that you two separate and cheer your team. That's all I got, but while this goes on, they have to do dares and questions for the other people! Bye, Dartz and I might come back soon.

**Answer-**Cin: Yes Dartz may be in this….*All Millennium Items hover in the air*

Dartz: Thank you for having me, come now there's no need to be tense

Layla and Jack: Yeah because you didn't turn us into demon foxes for a day

Cin: Alright let's head to the Dueling room first, who wants to pick the teams?

Yami: *Taps chin while walking down the hall, taking a left and entering a room beside the Garden* Cin, Ryou, Seto, Bakura, Yusei. Those on Dartz's side are Layla, Joey, Jack and Marik

Yugi: Go you guys! *Sits beside Yami on the bleachers as the others take their side*

* * *

**WorldsDreamerGirl14-** Naomi: ... Why...why did you say that?  
WDG: Say what? *Blinks innocently*  
Naomi: OH...screw it. But anyway, don't you have a new nickname?  
WDG: Oh, yeah I do. It's Dreamer.  
Hannah: Aww!  
Dreamer: What?!  
Hannah: Hm? OH! It's just your nickname is so-*Naomi claps her hand over her mouth* MMPH!  
Naomi: Better not say it. Anyway, for our dares...*Grins evilly*  
Dreamer: Why are you doing that?  
Naomi: BECAUSE I CAN!  
Hannah & Dreamer: *Back away slowly*  
Dares:  
Everyone and I MEAN everyone, DRESS AS ANIMALS! Don't care what, just do it! We'll explain when you do! (So you might wanna put our review last)  
As for the other dares, do these before that one.  
Naomi: Heehee! Since those two -*Jerks thumb at Hannah and Dreamer*-got to give Tea safety, I now will do as I wish. MUAHAHAHA!  
Hannah: *Sweatdrops* Dreamer, I think this was a bad idea...  
Dreamer: Tea...I'm sorry, I am so so sorry...  
Naomi: Bakura, Marik, hell anyone who wants to join in...*Throws various weapons from baseball bats to chainsaws to them* ALL HELL SHALL BREAK LOOSE UPON YOU, TEA! THEN, GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF, FACE OFF AGAINST CHOPPER MAN (From the original Yu-Gi-Oh manga) THEN, STAND IN FRONT OF A DALEK, THEN GET CAUGHT BY A CYBERMAN, THEN TRY TO PET A DRAGON (Obviously, one of the mean ones, like from Harry Potter or something) THEN JUMP INTO A VOLCANO, THEN EAT NIGHTLOCK BERRIES. THEN PLAY A GAME WITH JIGSAW, THEN GET SET ON FIRE, THEN PLAY A GAME WITH SEASON ZERO YAMI, THEN...I'm out of ideas, but I think that should be enough for now. (You'd better lose in both the games or I'll come up with something worse)  
Hannah: *Sobs* TEEEEEAAAAA  
Dreamer: ...Naomi...see what you did to Hannah?  
Naomi: Heehee  
Dreamer: ... Okay, that's not normal...We'll be right back. *Growls and drags Naomi out by her ear*  
Hannah: *Sniff* Guess I'm doing the rest...  
Yami, make-out with Atem... (Dreamer, How sick can you get? Yugi, don't watch.)  
Joey and Tristan, each of you hug Rebecca's evil teddy bear. (You know, the abridged version. One at a time)  
Ba-ku-raaaa! Sing you limey fruitcake! Sing Street Rat from Aladdin.  
Kaiba! You should kill...NAOMI, HE WILL NOT KILL THAT PERSON! My idea, you should kill Jaden. (Sorry, Jaden, I had to)  
That's all we've got. Can't think of any questions.  
Hannah: I've gotta see what's wrong with Naomi.  
Dreamer: *Comes back in covered with green paint*  
Hannah: Dreamer...what ha-  
Dreamer: Don't ask. Naomi's gone completely insane. *Whispers something in Hannah's ear*  
Hannah: WHAT?! *Runs out of the room*  
Dreamer: And, that's all the time we have for today, folks. Ha! I KNEW Hannah would change that. Anyway, WE LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! GOODBYE!

**Answer- **Everyone: RUN TEA RUN! OR WILL CHOP YOU DOWN! *All twelve chase after her as she runs*

Tea: DAMN YOU! *Jumps off a cliff, Chopper Man waiting for her at the bottom, landing before a Darlak before taking off, yelps when she's caught by Cyberman*

Cin: I have a dragon she can 'pet' *Grins evilly whistling, a dragon descends with black-silver scales shimmering in the cloudy sky its silver eyes blazing as it roars extending its black-silver wings* Meet Xel

Tea: You're a witch Cin *Tries to pet it, yelps and falls backward when he tries to bite her arm off, she turns and runs jumping into a volcano, chomping on NightLock barriers as she goes. She comes out and is trust into a game with Jigsaw, then is set on fire then is AGAIN thrusted into a game with Season Zero Yami*

Cin: For the record she lost both games….horribly might I add

Yami: I'd rather kiss Bakura then Atem

Tristan and Joey: *Both hug teddy bear*

Bakura: I'm not a limey fruitcake! *Growls and sighs clearing throat*

One jump ahead of the bread line  
one swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
that's everything

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!

Just a little snack, guys  
Rip him open, take it back, guys  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!  
Who?

Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!

Let's not be too hasty  
Still I think he's rather tasty  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along

Wrong!

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump

One Jump Ahead (Reprise)  
Music: Alan Menken  
Lyrics: Tim Rice

Riffraff, street rat  
I don't buy that  
If only they'd look closer  
Would they see a poor boy? No, siree  
They'd find out  
There's so much more to me

Layla: We're so sucking at imitating our Hikari's….*Rolls eyes and shrugs*

Seto: I can kill Jaden? Really? *Smirks and pulls out the DeathNote*

Jaden: NO you will not kill me! *Comes into the room*

Cin: Your annoying, you talk too much which is saying something seeing as Marik talks more when he's on his sugar high but yeah, you brag about being awesome when you sometimes are just PLAIN LUCKY in the duels you have against any of us you- *Squeaks when Jaden's hand covers her mouth*

Bakura: Lift-

Yami: Your-

Marik: Hand-

Everyone: Before you lose it *Chase Jaden out of the room as Cin blinks and focuses back on her computer*

Cin: This should be fun, now to recap as to what the guys asked for.

Seto: asked for Dragons for Me, Ryou, Bakura, Layla, Malik, Marik, Yami and Yugi

Marik: asked what should our band name be, this was a dare several chapters ago that we couldn't answer cause we weren't sure, help us out?

As for the animals: Cin-fox, Layla-wolf, Seto-Husky, Joey-Golden Retriever, Yami-Bear, Yugi-Panda, Malik-Beaver, Marik-Porcupine, Ryou-Bunny, Bakura- Ferret, Yusei-Cat, Jack-Buck

Everyone (Minus Cin who sits in the library couch slightly dozing off): Show some love! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

Ryou: Nineteen pages, Holly Ra

Malik: It was worth it though right?

Yusei: Yes it was now-

Everyone: R&R!


	23. Chapter 23

Cin: Hola! I like as to how we're doing this at night *Giggles*

Layla: *Lifts her arms and 'hurrah's'* Yay.

Jack: You suck at being happy

Layla: Oh shut up *Sticks her tongue out*

Malik: ANYWAY we're back! You guys notice how we can't keep up the 'acting different' dares for more than a chapter?

Everyone: Yeah, we can't do it

Ryou: Another chapter of randomness *Smiles*

Cin…*Smiles and spins in her spinny chair before glancing at her friends* Who's turn?

Atem and TKB: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any Song mentioned those rights go to their rightful owners  
**

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Band name huh? We'll think about it.  
Tsu: As for the Dragons... We'll come up with something eventually.  
Estrella: Truths.  
Jack, what is the oddest thing Yusei has ever done?  
Everyone, where would you go, if you won a two night vacation?  
Tsu: Dares.  
Seto, if I turned Mokuba into a puppy, which I did, well... Your dare is to house break him... In other words, train him as if he were always a puppy.  
Estrella: Why a puppy?  
Tsu: Their cute. Next dare. I need Jaden alive for this.  
Estrella: I ask again, why?  
Tsu: Well...  
Estrella: Well... What? Wait... Don't tell me... You and Jaden...  
Tsu:*smiles* I need to be present for this dare. You know what I look like.  
Estrella: Here it comes...  
Tsu: I want to kiss Jaden.  
Estrella: I KNEW IT!*points dramatically at Tsu* WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH TSU?!  
Tsu: Is it so had to want to kiss somebody? Ra...

**Answer- ** Jack: Hm…oddest thing Yusei has done…*Taps his chin* He woke up coughing one day and took some of Cin's Cough medicine and ended up being really...interesting the whole day until he crashed

Bakura: You mean how he clung to your leg, ran around the house in his boxers, then ran into straight into the _metal_ door of the Weapon's vault? *Smirks*

Yusei: *Blushes and ducks behind Cin* You guys are mean

Jack: And yet you love me

Bakura: And you still live here *Chuckles*

Cin: Hm…Honestly we had planned to go somewhere awesome..Where was it?

Seto: Again? A while ago Bakura did the same thing I beat the crap outta him but okay *Glances down at a happy puppy Mokuba* This will be long….

Jaden: *Blinks and glances around the room* Holly Crap I'm alive!

Bakura: We didn't kill you idiot we just injected you with something to make you sleep

Joey: Now you have to kiss Tsu

Jaden: *Eyes widen as he glances at Cin*

Cin: *Shrugs and smirks* Have it 'em Tsu

* * *

**Zeladious-** ...why's Jaden/Judai bein' so...weird? Oh yeah! I went to Macau! But due to my vertigo happened sometime back before the trip...I didn't get to enjoy myself as much...D: Damn...right now, I 'm still having it, but it's pretty mild though. BUT STILL...

Kaigo-chan - She hates the dizziness spell that was cast upon her during a boat ride...

I DIDN'T KNOW I had to rest my eyes for the rest of the trip and all! I wasn't that tired anymore when I opened my eyes, looking at the scenery around me!

Houseki - Is it really that bad? Is there anything we can do to help?

Well...not exactly...you can do anything to help...but I love your company, and that's more than enough to help me. :)

Houseki - You...

Speaking of which, I decided to give you something...like a fortune. Here it is...

ShadowMaster7 (Cin)

1. You got CHALICES 9.

SATISFACTION - Fullness, being totally at ease, absence of embarrassment, slowness, lack of hurry.

2. You got WANDS 6.

TRIPS - Explorations, leaving home, taking control of one's life, independence.

3. You got WANDS 2.

AMBITION - Desire to go far, to do things never done before, to follow a dream, to leave room for desires.

4. You got THE HANGED MAN XII.

TRIAL - Difficult moment to overcome, test, obstacle, risk, change in perception, certainties, that shatter, desire to change.

Now what do they mean?

1. The North Wind

(I'm just keeping it short to understand better) This part of the response indicates what must be done first to move ahead, acknowledge, understand, resolve a situation, It indicates the need to clean things up and eliminate the superfluous.

(I can give you the full info if you want to.)

2. The East Wind

This part of the response indicates what the Querient (You) desires, is looking for, what he or she needs and can give.

3. The South Wind

This part of the response indicates what is obtained from this situation. What is found, what will happen and what we will become.

4. The West Wind

This part of the response indicates the consequences of our actions. What our behaviors lead to in the long term. Remind what the Querient (You) that he or she needs to look far off.

But I say...best to follow your guts wherever you might be leading to. Somehow, I really hope none of these applies to your real life. (Not freaking you out, seriously!) Now for this segment...

Actually, I don't have any at the moment, sorry...

**Answer- **Everyone: Feel better!

Cin: Holly Shit…*Blinks several times and re-reads it*

Ryou: That was really deep….*Claps softly*

Yugi: *Pokes Cin's cheek*

Jack: Interesting, We hope you feel better

* * *

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: Cin, you have it wrong. I LIKE JADEN.  
Sakura: It's true. The very reason we now have dark brown hair.  
Kura: Hmph! Jealous?  
Sakura: Since it's Jaden... no. Truths, everyone, and we mean EVERYONE, what has been the most awkwardest moment you have been in?  
Jack, did that seriously happen?  
Both: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!  
Kura: Dares, hmmm... Okay, everyone has to do ballet, Swan Lake.  
Layla, Yusei, Seto, Bakura and... Marik, dance to Nekomimi Switch, you can see how it goes on YouTube.  
Kura: Later!

**Answer- **Everyone: Parden us, _some_ people like Jaden

Cin: Forgetting I speak Spanish when I'm out and about and wondering why people sound like their talking some freaky language

Layla: Being asked to hold a drooling baby and being asked when I had him

Yami: Being stripped of the clothing I had on by a horde of fangirls while in town

Yugi: Being mistaken for a baby while I was scanning the aisle's in a store and almost being forced to be placed in a diaper

Malik: Waking up one morning in a completely different place and finding out that I had passed out from lack of sleep and ended up in a convent until these guys found me

Marik: Being hit on by an elderly lady

Bakura: Being asked to fill in for a kindergarten teacher

Ryou: Being forced to model for a spokesperson while I was out buying grocery's

Seto: Being locked in a room with Crump

Joey: Being yelled at by the owner of the Spanish buffet I had eaten at one night

Jack: What was mentioned last chapter I fell down the stairs, was rolled up in the rug like a burrito and then was rolled out by a maid who was too focused on her music to listen to my pleas of 'let me go!'

Yusei: Having to sit through a lecture of safe sex that some employees were displaying when I was in the Pharmacy grabbing some medical supplies

Jack: Yes it did make fun of me why don't you…*Frowns and hugs Yusei closer to him*

Cin, Jack, Joey, Malik, Ryou, Joey: *They begin to dance as they make their way toward the foyer*

Layla, Yusei, Seto, Bakura, Marik: This should be fun I liked the video we found of Yugi doing it though….*They begin to dance*

Cin: Well ya Yami did the most 'cause Yugi was in a skirt

Yugi: *Blushes but remains silent*

Ryou: Hey! You forgot your Neko ears! *Jumps up and places them on each of their heads*

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Atemu:Y ay! More updates!  
Lunaris: Good to see you guys again!  
Atemu: As for a band name, how does the Millennium sound?  
Lunaris: Alright, Hikari. Truths. Marik. Does the Millennium Rod really control people named Steve?  
Atemu: Everyone. What is your favorite season and or arc in Yugioh, Yugioh GX, and Yugioh 5ds?  
Lunaris: Dares. Cin and Layla. Push Tea off of a cliff into a spike pit that also has my pet giant scorpions in it.  
Atemu: Tea. Go two chapters without making a friendship speech.  
Lunaris: Ryou and Yugi. Try and play mini golf blindfolded, and instead of clubs, you get bats.  
Atemu: Do you have a weapons fetish or something?  
Lunaris: Yes. You know me too well, Light.  
Atemu: Ok ... *shuffles away from my Yami* Anyway. Malik, Seto,and Bakura. Sing the Elements Song without taking a breathing break. Go take it head on.  
Lunaris: Yami, Joey, and Yusei. Go through Death T

**Answer- **Marik: Yes it does

Everyone: All of Yu-Gi-Oh, none of GX and all of 5d's

Cin and Layla: YES! *Drag Tea out and easily throw her off the cliff*

Tea: I haven't even said anything…..

Ryou and Yugi: Backyard?

Cin: Preferably yes

Ryou and Yugi: *Run out of the room, down the stairs and out the open screen doors*

Malik, Seto, Bakura: *All take a deep breath*

There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,  
And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium,

And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.

There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium,  
And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium,  
And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,  
And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium.

There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium,  
And phosphorus and francium and fluorine and terbium,  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,  
Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium.  
And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium,  
Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,  
And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium,

And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium.

There's sulfur, californium, and fermium, berkelium,  
And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium,  
And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc, and rhodium,  
And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin, and sodium.

Yami, Joey, Yusei: Death T…This should be fun *Golden light engulfs them as they vanish*

Cin: think they'll make it?

Everyone(minus Yami, Joey and Yusei): Of course

* * *

**SadAngel262-** Sooo... the tortures, erm I mean dares.  
But before that, I wanted to say that as long as everybody does my dares or answers my questions, you have to keep your original personalities  
Yami: You get a riffle. You must go to the One Direction concert. You know what to do.  
After that, um, have a big... LEMON CAKE!  
Bakura: Find some strangers on the street and say "I love you." Both guys and girls.  
Atem: Ride a motorcycle and look badass.  
Tea: I'm in a good mood today so... Go and  
listen some death metal.  
Jaden: Join her.  
Marik and Malik/Melvin: Cosplay as Bleach characters and quote them for at least 3 times. Don't say who are you cosplaying.  
Joey: Sing "I'm Blue."  
Seto: You still have a death note, remember?  
OK, now it's time for questions.  
Wait... I don't have any.  
Well then.  
CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

**Answer- **Yugi: *Grins and nods vanishing in a flash of gold*

Cin: Lucky..I wanted to help…*Smiles as a lemon cake appears before them*

Joey: Save some for us? *He says smiling at the camera above him*

Ryou: Of course we will

Yugi: hehehe *Giggles and climbs on Cin's back* Fun

Bakura: *Arches a brow but nods and leaves heading toward town*

Atem: *Glances at everyone and sighs, jumps on a spare motorcycle* See? Simple *Grins*

Tea: *Nods and hesitantly grabs a discarded Ipod*

Jaden: *Blinks and nods sitting on Cin's bed next to Tea*

Marik and Malik: I don't think we can…

Yami: We tend to forget if we do things like this….

Joey: *Nods and clears throat*

Yo listen up here's a story  
about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
and all day and all night and everything he sees  
is just blue like him inside and outside  
blue his house with a blue little window  
and a blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around  
cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

inside and outside blue his house  
with the blue little window and blue corvette  
and everything is blue for him and hisself  
and everybody around cause he aint got  
nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (if I was green I would die)

Seto: I still need someone to kill…*Taps his chin opening the Death Note*

* * *

**YamiNoIcexIcuo**- Ice: My answers hurt! XD I love it! - Your doing a really great job with this truth or dare, poor Atem.  
Icuo: Serves him right if you ask me.  
Ice: Atem he didn't mean it! DX And Icuo at least my last name isn't ishtar now, Icuo Ishtar your anitials are now II like your stuttering XD  
Icuo: *Wacks her with a pillow* *gives yugi back the millenium puzzle* I'm very sorry for my Hikari's rude behavior.  
Ice: Yes Bakura you can definatly eat paradox! Seto I'm a girl I'd be nothing like mokuba in anyway because all I'd do was steal your credit card and eat your food, kind of like what Joey does D:  
Icuo: Since I'm the sane one I will be doing it this time because my hikari is a mad women.  
Yugi- Take an Ice bath because you need to chill out and be nicer to your Yami. (could say the same for mine)  
Yami- I don't think we'e seen you drunk yet sooo, get drunk I suppose? (You cant say no)  
Seto- Bow down before the Pharaoh! *laughs really evil like*  
Jaden- Let Yusei cut your hair.  
Atem- Carry a panda plushie everywhere you go and turn into a six year old. (no exceptions)  
Marik: Invite slender man over for the rest of the chapter.  
Malik: Hang onto Marik leg and don't let go ever (I'm so sorry)  
Ryou: You have to pretend you are a ninja assassin, and your next Target is...Mokuba you don't hae to kill him maybe some maiming though XD  
Everyone- play clue!  
Icuo: Could you tell when my hikari took the Keyboard back?  
Ice: *smiles* :D

**Answer- **Yugi: No problem

Bakura: I can? YES! *Vanishes and appears before Paradox*

Seto: I sounded mean…opps Wait! Even Mokuba does that *Glances at Cin when she pokes his cheek*

Cin: You don't mind though Seto *Smiles*

Yugi: Ice bath? *Runs into Cin's bathroom and sits in the tub*

Layla: *Snaps her fingers and grins when Yugi's soft squeal fills the room*

Yami: I can get drunk? Really? *Glances at Cin*

Cin: *Shrugs and nods* Sure I don't mind just don't run around the house butt-naked again

Yami: Can Bakura, Marik, Jack, Seto and Layla join me? *Gets up and heads for the kitchen grabbing the bottles*

Seto: *Frowns but nods and bows*

Jaden: Why?

Yusei: Because I can *Smirks snapping the scissors*

Atem: *Sighs and nods grabbing a plushie and sits on the carpet a golden light engulfing him as he's changed into a six-year-old*

Marik: Come on over Slender! *Laughs manically*

Slender: Hey Guys!

Everyone: Hey Slender Man! Welcome!

Malik: *Giggles and grabs onto Marik's leg*

Ryou: Hey Yami? You know what you can do now that Yugi's taking an ice bath?

Yami: What? *He tilts his head handing out the bottles*

Bakura: You can warm him up you idiot

Yami: Oh yeah, shut up you limey

Ryou: I won't maim him *Vanishes and appears behind the sleeping puppy-Mokuba*

Mokuba: *Rolls over and yelps taking off down the hall*

Cin: Playing Clue will be kinda hard if these guys get drunk…

Yugi: *Walks out of Cin's bathroom in a pair of black shorts and purple T-shirt* It wasn't that bad

Yami: Aw! He has clothes on! Damn it!

Marik: You can always strip him *Smirks*

Seto: Not with me here you won't

* * *

**WorldsDreamerGirl14-** Dreamer: HAHAHAHA!  
Hannah: I'll bite, why are you laughing?  
Dreamer: Hm? Oh, I was watching YGOTAS. Sorry, I'll focus now.  
Hannah: Okay. :) Naomi won't be joining us because she's still acting nuts.  
Dreamer: I'll do them this time.  
Tea...Let me apologize for all that Naomi dared you to do. You get a free pass on whatever dare you might get next that you don't want to do. *Hands slip of paper that has 'Free Pass' written on it* Give it to Cin when you want to use it.  
Ryou: Kiss Bakura! Don't care how, just do it!  
Marik: Call Bakura a kitty-cat and pat him on the head like one.  
Bakura: Get Seto's Death Note and kill someone with it.  
As for why you're all dressed as animals...You each have to act like your animals! Oh, and you only have to do this for five hours. The hikaris and Cin are talking animals, but you have to make your voices sound how you think your animal would sound.  
Dreamer: That's all we've got for now. :)  
Hannah: Naomi's going back to normal, so next time we review, she'll be here!  
Both: Bye!

**Answer- **Ryou: *Smiles and sits in Bakura's lap lowering his face and pressing their lips together*

Marik: Aw! Kitty's getting some! *Laughs manically and pats Bakura's head*

Cin:…..

Jack: That's sounds complicated….

Yami: Time to act constipated! *Laughs and falls over*

Cin: Anyway as for this last part were not sure how to do this….

* * *

**Yugioh fan-** yugioh fan: Dartz! What should we do to the cast? Got anything in mind?  
Dartz: Well, of course I do. Can I say mine too?  
yugioh fan: Sure, after I say mine. So, anyways, Seto- you have to dye your hair green and let it stay green for 10 chapters. Also, you have to say "Screw the rules, I have green hair" once every chapter, while you wear green hair. Tea- I won't torture you a lot, but all you have to is to eat a lot of candy and act very nuts. (snicker) Dartz, you go!  
Dartz: Thank you, yugioh fan. Okay, Seto and Yami- You two have a Yo Mamma fight. Yusei- Eat about 5 cans of beans and do the "Pull my finger" with Yugi. Tea- (snickers) Kiss Joey and slap his face HARD. EVERYONE- Dance to "I'm too Sexy". That's all I got.  
yugioh fan: Thank you, Dartz. You make me so happy. Okay. Bye for now!  
Dartz: We'll be back! In a soon to be chapter, I'll be with you guys AGAIN, like maybe chapter 32 or something.  
Both of us: (leave and laugh insanely)

**Answer- **Seto: I already…oh fine *Heads toward Cin's bathroom and closes the door*

Malik: 10 chapters like that?

Joey: He'll go mad

Seto: Screw the rules I have green hair..again

Tea: *Eats candy*

Malik: For the fact that our Yami's are drunk..the Yo Mama battle won't be happening this chapter..

Yusei: *Opens mouth but closes it and heads down to grab 5 cans of beans*

Yugi: *Smiles and climbs off Cin's back sitting on the floor until Yusei returns*

Yusei: Pull my finger *He smiles*

Tea: *Smatches her lips against Joey's then pulls back and slaps him*

Joey: *Flinches and rubs his cheek*

Seto: *Clicks his tongue anger clear in his eyes*

Everyone: *I'm too Sexy begins everyone begins dancing*

* * *

**Visitor-** vist:*sleeping*  
light: *sweatdrop* she was up just a minute ago  
Vist: *falls off the bed* OW WHAT THE HELL!  
light: um...okay?  
Dares  
joey & kaiba switch clothes  
Yami be nice to Atem (he is you after all)  
Yugi every time yami is mean to Atem whack him with a frying pan  
Ryou & Bakura speak like they do in shakespear until another reviewer realeases you  
Malik & Mariksneak something SUPER caffeinated in Seto's drink  
Vist : hoped you enjoyed the Ice cream! now i'm going to make some coffee  
light: dear god what

**Answer-** Joey and Seto: *Arch their brows before doing as told*

Yusei: Hey Jack?

Jack: What is it Yusei?

Yusei and Everyone(Minus Jack): CARDGAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

Yami: He's not me, yes we're alike and all but were different

Atem: I'm better then you

Yami: In your dreams

Atem: Wanna settle this again? I can take Yugi you know

Yami: Touch. Him. You. Die. *His eyes narrow his arms tightening around Yugi's waist*

Yugi: *Tilts his head and frowns glancing at Cin* That sounds painful and I can't..id feel bad later…

Cin: I don't want to have any of my friends put in the hospital….so hm…seeing as we know neither of them will be nice to each other you can hit them with a pillow

Yami and Atem: *Begin fighting in the background Yugi slams the pillow into their heads repeatedly*

Cin: I have the biggest urge to do a YuseixJack Fic….*Drums fingers across the keyboard*

Yusei and Jack: Go for it *Both smile approvingly*

* * *

Cin: And we're done! The band names that were given are as follows

Malik: Help us out?

-The Millennium

-Hikari No Yami

-Sennen Ra

Everyone: SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!

Ryou and Yusei: R&R!

Everyone: EPISODE 59 YU-GI-OH ABRIDGED WAS PURE AWESOMENESS!

Bakura: If you haven't watched it….

Marik: WATCH IT NOW!


	24. Chapter 24

Cin: Hola! Hola! Hola! *Grins and giggles*

Ryou: We're back!

Yugi: Did you miss us? *Smiles and waves*

Layla: We wanted to ask something of you all before we begin

Jack: We plan on moving from our home near a small town

Yusei: Care to help us find a place to live? We miss the city *Smiles*

Bakura: So on to the chapter, remember we need ideas of where to move to, preferably close to Kaiba Corp for Seto and in a city so we get accustomed to it again

Marik: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any song mentioned those rights go to their rightful owners**

* * *

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: We did, I sang along... sang along... *light bulb appears over her head but isn't turned on*  
Sakura: 0o?  
Kura: Wait, hold on a sec... *grabs a shimering line and tugs down. The light bulb flashes* Okay, Seto and Yami, sing the song you sang in the duel, if you can.  
Sakura: Only you Kura... anyways, everyone, besides Yugioh and Danny Phantom, what do you like to watch on tv, online and in movies?  
Kura: Everyone, if you had to choose between sacrifing yourself for the one person you love, or kill the person you love, which would it be and why?  
Sakura: That should have come from ME, not YOU... makes me wonder why I call you hikari Kura.  
Kura: I dunno why I asked, loyalty test? Like... OH! Like when a person opens the door to someone he/she loves, he/she waits to see if the person inside will open the door for them! It's a sign of love!  
Sakura:...oooooookkkkkaaaaayyyyyy...  
Kura: Dares!  
Sakura: Joey, say "Brooklyn Rage" everytime you a)hear you name, b)use the phone, c) go eat and d) kiss Seto for... we'll go five chapters.  
Kura: Yami, heheheheheheh sorry for this, eat the one thing you hate most, and it has to be cooked by Yugi. And you can't say you "like" it just because you koi(lover)made it.  
Sakura: *smirks as she pulls Kura close to herself* Someone's being evil today.  
Kura: *smirks back* Well, I was kinda in the mood for some... Fallenshipping my dear yami. Jack, we meant no offense, we just thought it was funny, like most accidents we've seen online and on tv. Yusei, make Jack a cake.  
Sakura: Anything else?  
Kura: Hmmmm... nope. See ya later guys!  
Both: *fade away to have some FUN*

**Answer- **Seto, Yami: The song…Oh right! *Open mouths*

Cin: Wait! We don't know the song name….*Frowns*

Layla: Soul Eater, Bleach, FMA, FMAB, Trinity Blood, Guilty Crown, Elfen Lied, Shugo Chara and a bunch more that I can't remember right now as for movies whatever horror film we find interesting

Everyone: Sacrifice.

Joey: You'll have to remind me, Brooklyn Rage!

Yami: *Gaps and blinks staring at the plate of octopus* … *Gulps and takes a bite and swallows it without gagging* Love you Yugi….

Yugi: Love you too

Yusei: Here ya go Jack *Smiles and hands him the chocolate cake*

Jack: Cake and no problem *Grins and cuts a piece before noming on it*

* * *

**SadAngel262-** YAHA! So first, the truths:  
Kaiba: Have you ever laughed? And if you did, when?  
Joey: What would be the first thing that you would do if you saw a bunch of gorillas with make up?  
Dares:  
Yami: Kiss... Tea and um... Jaden. (sorry). If you won't , Cin must lock you in a room and you'll have to listen to Justin, Beaver, One Direction and other crap. If you will kiss them, I will give you a... um... three wishes  
Cin: This is actually a question. Do you think that Anzu (season 0) is better than Tea (season 1-9)  
Mai: sing "Bad Apple" (Look it up on youtube. There's a map. version and eng. version.)  
Kaiba: uh oh... Light is here. I gave you his Death Note. You can't kill him.  
Yugi. Hug a big fluffy panda.  
Bakura. Wear a wedding dress and run after Yusei... for no reason  
Ryou: Eat a steak like Bakura.  
Marik: uMMMM... Look! Penguins!  
Malik/Melvin: Try to conquer the world with 10 Steves .  
Cin: Choose somebody who will sing Servant Of Evil ( Look it up on youtube.). He/She will have to cosplay it.  
Ok I know, I'm A BIT hooked up on Vocaloids  
Atem: Worship a TV, a computer and a fridge.  
Joey and Kaiba (once again.): Meet your Yami's  
As for band names... Hikari no Yami.  
Hiruma: What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to write fanfics! Get back here!  
Me:... Oh crap.  
This was done when the author was slightly high... on sugar.

**Answer- **Seto: I have but I can't remember, can you guys? *Glances at the others*

Everyone: Hm…

Malik: We can check the videos I took and the pictures as well

Joey: Where's the camera! *Grins*

Yami: Do I wish to kiss them or will I take the wishes….*Glances at Cin*

Cin: *Shrugs and taps chin* Your choice Yams

Yami: I'll take the room

Cin: *Nods and snaps fingers Yami disappearing* Will get back to him in a bit we don't want him going Season Zero on us, Season Zero Anzu I guess

Mai: Been awhile guys, hey *Smiles and waves before clearing throat*

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how too see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black

Seto: Damn it, then who _can_ I kill? *Sighs*

Yugi: Panda! *Giggles and vanishes appearing at the Zoo, hugs a sleeping panda taking a picture before he appears back in the room*

Bakura: *Rolls eyes and snaps fingers* Run.

Yusei: *Blinks and takes off running*

Cin: Don't fall!

Ryou: *Looks down at the plate in his lap* How'd you know I was eating Steak? *Shrugs and tears into the steak*

Marik: I think we are being mistaken again….

Malik: Hm…we can switch if ya want?

Marik: *Grins and nods the Rod flashing gold as he vanishes, 10 Steves following him*

Malik: Penguins'! *Drops down and follows after them down the hall*

Cin: Hm..I'll let….Everyone sing it!

Everyone: *Dress up before clearing their throats*

You are my princess, I am your servant  
Destiny divided pitiful twins  
If it's to protect you, I will even become evil

We were born under high expectations  
The bell of church blessed us  
For selfish adults' reasons  
Our futures were ripped in two  
Even if the entire world becomes your enemy  
I will protect you  
So just be there smiling and laughing

You are my princess, I am your servant  
Destiny divided pitiful twins  
If it's to protect you, I will even become evil

When I visited the neighboring country  
I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight  
But if the princess wishes that girl removed  
I will answer that  
I wonder why my tears won't stop

You are my princess, I am your servant  
Destiny divided lovely twins  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent

Before long the angry townspeople  
Will probably overthrow us  
Even if we so rightly deserve this  
Despite that, I wil still defy them  
"Here, I will lend you my clothes"  
"Wear this and escape immediately"  
"It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice"

I am a princess, you are a fugitive  
Destiny divided sad twins  
If you are proclaimed evil  
Then I also have the same evil blood in my veins

A long time ago in a certian place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom  
And there rulling over all at the throne was  
My very cute sibling  
Even if the entire world becomes your enemy  
I will protect you  
So just be there smiling and laughing

You are my princess, I am your servant  
Destiny divided pitiful twins  
If it's to protect you, I will even become evil

If I could be reborn  
At that time I'd like to play with you again

Atem: *Kneels down and worships a TV, Compute and Fridge*

* * *

**Zeladious-** Holy shiet! Is it true? PLEASE tell me it's not! (Seriously, don't wanna freak you out...)

Anyway...

Dares...

For all, whoever is there (not counting the drunken lads), play this...hit teh Cin. (:P)

Truths

For Yami - talking normally to Atem. No arguments whatsoever. (Without mentioning Yugi.)

Speaking of which, how's that story comin' up? If you're busy with your life, that's quite alright. :)

**Answer- **Everyone(minus Cin who is downstairs making snacks* you want us to hit her?

Yami: Why-

Atem: Nice, Yami *Smirks*

Cin: Story….I'm done with it I just have to get these random fic ideas out of my head first haha, and no these guys were just exaggerating

Yami: I like your….tan

Atem: And?

Yami: *Glares and sighs turning on Cin's IPod he puts her headphones in and turns PaperMoon on*

Cin: Well he did it…sorta *Giggles and pats Yami's head*

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: Hmm... Hikari no Yami.  
Tsu: Sennen Ra.  
Estrella: Truths.  
Everyone: What's the worst movie you've seen?  
Yami: If you had to shave your hair, would Yugi do the same to his hair so you wouldn't feel lonely as a bald man?  
Yugi: Would you shave your hair to make Yami feel less lonely in bald land?  
Tsu: Dares.  
Yugi, Yami, Jaden and Yusei: Dance to Shake It by Hatsune Miko ( think that's the name)  
Layla: Die your hair bright pink and sit down for an hour listening to... Annoying Hannah Montana songs.  
Jack: Same as Layla, only die your hair lilac and listen to Barney.  
Estrella: That's kinda evil, don'tcha think?  
Tsu: I am evil. Back to the game.  
Yugi, straighten your hair, put on a dress and see how long it takes for someone to come up and flirt with you.  
Tsu: That'll be all for now.  
Estrella: Later!

**Answer- **Everyone: We can't think of any right now

Yami: I hope he would

Yugi: You know I would, I wouldn't want you feeling lonely

Yami: Yay *Smiles*

Yugi, Yami, Jaden, Yusei: Sure *The music flows through the silent room as they begin to dance*

Layla: *Gaps her black eyes narrowing before she's shoved into the bathroom by Cin*

Cin: *Hands her the hair dye and closes the door, snaps fingers and another IPod appears on her black mahogany desk* That way if she feels like…maiming people she can write it out

Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seto, Jack: *All trying to hide their smirks as Layla comes out with a scowl and pink hair, they watch as she sits at the desk and puts the headphones in almost instantly cringing when the music starts*

Jack: Ah Damn *Is shoved into the bathroom by Yusei*

Yusei: *Hands Jack the lilac dye and heads to sit by Ryou tugging his discarded IPod and placing it on Cin's bed*

Jack: *Steps out and glares at Bakura, Marik, Yami, Seto and Layla as he plops onto Cin's bed and puts the headphones in biting his bottom lip as the song starts*

Yugi: *Blinks and nods snapping his fingers he vanishes*

Bakura: You should of put a warning for Yami, he will interfere

Marik: I agree though it'd be fun to watch hehe

Ryou and Malik: *Hit the back of Bakura and Marik's heads* Don't egg Yami on!

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Atemu: F**k, I pressed post before typing anything. So sorry Cin.  
Lunaris: When did you start cursing?  
Atemu: Puberty. Truths. Cin, out of all the boys with you now, who did you like the best when you first started out?  
Lunaris: I like Bakura personally, but anyway. Yusei, when did you first start to like Jack? We all know that you two hated each other at one point...  
Atemu: I'm more of an Atem or Yami fangirl, hence my pen name. Anyway. Dares! Mwahahaha... Tea. Jump off the Freedom Tower. I'm not really a Tea fan.  
Lunaris: Meh, I prefer Anzu. Yugi, Malik and Ryou. Play Through the Fire and the Flames in Guitar hero 3 on expert. I've tried and failed miserably.  
Atemu: Yami and Yusei. Launch a prank war, with duct tape. I like duct tape(Mythbusters Duct tape hour rules!)  
Lunaris: Marik. Give hugs to people, specifically Tea if you know what I mean...  
Atemu: Yugi, hmm. Uh.. Kiss Atem. Sorry, That's all I got for you.  
Lunaris: Seto, Cin and Layla. Spike someone's drink with tequila and then force them to drink it.  
Atemu: Everyone. Go to the beach for a bit and have a sandcastle building contest with someone as a judge. Whoever wins gets a free pass of no dares to them for a chapter.  
Lunaris: And finally. Bakura, Marik, Jack. You are now pirates. Have fun!  
Both: Bye!

**Answer- **Cin: *Glances at all eleven boys swallowing as she taps her chin* Uh….All of them? *Grins sheepishly*

Yusei: It's true we did but…somehow deep down it was love…

Jack: So romantic Yusei *Kisses Yusei's cheek before plopping down on his stomach*

Tea: *Whacks Cin on the head before leaving the house*

Yugi, Malik and Ryou: Rude much? And really? Its easy! *They run out of the room heading toward the game room*

Cin: Lots of spare time will make even the hardest games easy *Rubs her head*

Yami and Yusei: Where's the Duct Tape?

Seto: In my room otherwise Bakura and Marik would of used it by now

Yami and Yusei: *Nod and head towards Seto's room*

Bakura and Marik: Asshole

Seto: Come again? *Glances over at them arching a brow*

Bakura and Marik: *Fall silent and hug Ryou and Malik closer*

Seto: That's what I thought *Smriks*

Marik: *Laughs manically kissing Malik before vanishing* I'll give you a hug Tea!

Tea: Stay away from me!

Marik: It's just a hug!

Tea: Like hell it is! *Keeps running down the empty streets of Domino*

Yugi: *Glances at Yami*

Yami: *Nods*

Yugi: *Sighs and kisses Atem on the cheek before returning to Yami's lap*

Atem: HA! He kis-

Cin: It was a Dare Atem, Yugi loves Yami and you know that

Atem: May I kiss you?

Cin: *Glances over from her place on her black bean bag on her white carpet* Not even if your dreams

Atem: And why no-

Layla: *Expertly tosses a pen from over her shoulder*

Atem: *Yelps and dodges the pen watching as Layla continues to write as if nothing even happened*

Seto, Cin and Layla: Who's drink shall we spike…

Cin: It wouldn't matter who's! Everyone has an immunity! *Frowns stomping her socked feet on the white carpet*

Layla and Seto: Doesn't mean we can't do it…*All three grab Atem's discarded cup and head downstairs*

Everyone: Beach! *All jump out and head out jamming into a Kaiba Corp. Jet and heading off*

Bakura, Marik, Jack: Pirates on the beach! AR!

Announcer: BEGIN THE CONTEST!

**~All answers will be based from the beach~**

* * *

**Visitor-** Visitor:*pops out of a Coffine* hello everyone and what a good night it is for blood suck-i mean dares  
Light:*fly through a window on a broom* you better mean that*taps her wand several times and sparkks come out*  
Visitor:anyway on to the dares!'*steps out of the coffine then puts on her cape and hides her face to put on a different mask*  
Yugi:did the most shinest thing in the room  
ryou:get a couple of blackcatshide them under bakura or marik s chair /cin will help/ and light it up  
Yami:since you and at em seem to fight so much you two are to be locked in a Coffine together

THAT IT

**Answer- **Yugi: Eh? Cin?

Cin: *Re-reads it and tilts head* I'll let you pass Yugi

Ryou: I don't feel like harming poor cats….Cin?

Cin: Yeah…we can use holographic cats! *Grins and snaps fingers shadow black cats appear*

Ryou: *Smiles and gestures them under where Bakura and Marik's beach towels*

Yugi: Look! Someone's trying to commit mass murder!

Bakura and Marik: *Sit up and yelp when the earth under them explodes, they jump up and run down the beach dodging holes made from the Shadow cats running under their feet* Damn it! You'll pay for this you scallywags!

Yami and Atem: Will suffocate in this heat *Both pause and glance at one another*

Cin: It has to be done hm…*Snaps fingers and grabs both of their wrists leading them toward a cliff on the other side of the beach* There's a vacant coffine in there you can use

Yami and Atem: Bu-

Cin: *Eyes narrow, hands on her hips* Go.

Yami and Atem: B-

Cin: *Growls softly* _**Now.**_

Yami and Atem: *Turn and head into the cave*

Cin: *Giggles and snaps her fingers appearing on her towel beside Layla who arches a brow pausing on her sand castle*

Layla: You can be scary when you want to be

* * *

**Puzzleshipping-Lover-** Puzzleshipping-Lover: First are some truths!  
Inner-Self: Ugh! Can't we do the dares first?  
PL: No! Okay! Yami, what would you do, say, Yugi's being chased by a maniacal girl who's wielding a knife, and she throws it at Yugi in attempt to kill him?  
IS: What is it with you and people with knives?  
PL: I think knives are cool!  
IS: Anyway, Seto, what's the most romantic thing you've done for Joey?  
PL: Atem, do you like Hibiscus Tea? It's apparently the preferred drink for Pharaohs, so I was just wondering.  
IS: Marik, Bakura, and Yami. Your Hikaris are trapped in a burning building. Even though you may lose your lives, would you go in and save them?  
PL: Dares time, IS!  
IS: FINALLY! Okay, Malik. Dress up as Meiko, Ryou as Kaito, Anzu as Miku, and Yami and Yugi as Rin and Len and sing Alice Human Sacrifice!  
PL: Yami. Put on really tight pants, a tight shirt, and do the 'Ehhhhh Sexy Lady' part of Gangnam Style in front of Yugi *giggles*  
IS: She's a huuuuuge Puzzle/Blindshippper, just an FYI!  
PL: Until next time!  
IS: Bye!  
PL: Sayonara!  
IS: BTW, yes. I'm the Yami  
PL: and I'm the sweet little Hikari that can anger no one! *Innner Self drags me away* *voice from far away* EXCEPT FOR HER! I ALMOST ALWAYS SEEM TO ANGER HER! ALSO, ONE LAST QUESTION! CIN, DO YOU LIKE SEEU, THE KOREAN VOCALOID?

**Answer- **Yami: Allow Bakura and Marik to torture her

Seto: Taken him out to dinner then we had a pleasant boat ride

Joey: We even went scuba-diving! *Smiles*

Atem: Never tried it but I'll look into it *Smiles*

Marik, Bakura, Yami: Of course.

Malik: *Dresses up as Meiko*

Ryou: *Dresses as Kaito*

Anzu: *Dresses up as Miku*

Yami: *Dresses up as Len*

Yugi: *Dresses up as Rin*

The first Alice was a wrathful women of the spade  
And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her  
hand  
Never hesitating to slay all within her way  
Creating paths of blood that followed through her  
Wonderland  
Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line  
Captured and imprisoned as embodiment of sin  
If it were not for the murderous wake left behind  
No one would have suspected that she had ever been

The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond  
The broken echo's of the lies within demented words  
He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland  
Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed  
Deadly yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose  
Was shot by a mad man who silenced him to death  
Single rose bloomed in his place with no music  
composed  
With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his  
last breath

The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club  
An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of  
Wonderland  
She charmed the people in the land to every beck and  
call  
A peculiar country answering to each command  
So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen  
Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death  
Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish  
dream  
Disguised her kindness, loathing fate, she secured her  
regiem

As this passed, two children walked in the woods  
Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they never part  
They found an invitation to the queen  
It was the ace of hearts  
The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity  
Both were lost and could not find the boat where they  
began  
So they ran through countless open doors so recklessly  
A brother and a sister running wild through Wonderland  
A stubborn elder sister, a witty younger brother  
But they had strayed too far into Alice's Wonderland

They were never woken from their terrifying dream  
Forever they will wonder this twisted fairy tale

Yami: Too warm to wear clothes…*Does the part anyway grinning when Yugi blushes*

Cin: Yes, Yes I do

* * *

**Yugioh fan-**Both of us: We're back.  
yugioh fan: So, did all of you miss us? Well, let's have some FUN. This time, I'm letting Dartz say his dares first and then mine. Dartz, you know what to do.  
Dartz: Thank you. Anyways Seto and Yami- Have a Yo Mama battle, Yusei- play on the ocarina to Saria's Song from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and Tea- Shout "Bloody Murderer" and jump off a cliff. And Tea will receive candy as a reward (Laughs) Your turn, yugioh fan.  
yugioh fan: Thanks sweetie! Anyways, All I got is that one of you except Cin to help Dartz fight the Orichalcos God. The helper will receive 2 large tubs of ice cream (the helper's favorite flavors) as a reward for helping Dartz fight the Orichalcos God.  
Dartz: ...WHAT?  
yugioh fan: Dartz. You're fighting that Orichalcos God with someone whether you like it or not. (Dartz flees as he screams "Mommy!") We'll be back and if you'll excuse me...(Runs to Dartz) DARTZ! JUST YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW! (Smiles while running) Also, I think the band name should be The Millennium. Bye! (glare and angry; running fast toward Dartz) DARTZ! YOU'RE SO DEAD! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP SO HARD, YOUR GRAND KIDS ARE GONNA FEEL IT!

**Answer- **Seto and Yami: Yo Mama battles…Will pass on those

Yusei: Ill play it when we get back home

Tea: *Rolls her eyes and climbs to the cliff and jumps screaming Bloody Murderer as she falls*

Cin: Who wants to help?

Everyone: Uh…Tea!

Tea: WHAT! I don't wanna!

Everyone: Too bad!

* * *

Cin: AND DONE! *Giggles, rubbing eyes*

Yusei: Time for bed

Malik: But before we go!

Yugi: Will be back, will let you know who won the sand building castle contest

Ryou: And our Band name is….*Drum Roll* Hikari No Yami!

Bakura, Marik, Yami, Jack, Layla: Catch us next chapter! But one more thing!

Cin: We'd like to thank our continuous reviewers!

Changeofheart505

Atem4eva7

chibiasterphoenix456

Zeladious

Visitor

SadAngel262

Mai: All reviewers continuous or new are welcome and appreciated! And so…PRESENTS FOR ALL!

Everyone: *Hold open a LARGE bag of gifts*


	25. Chapter 25

Cin: We're back! And done moving woo! *Grins and glances around her new room*

Everyone: Make sure to check below for important info!

Jaden: **ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

**chibiasterphoenix456-** Estrella: *giggles*  
Tsu: Nice.  
Estrella: Thanks guys!  
Tsu: Now, back to the game.  
Estrella: Jack and Layla, you did bared the torture. Yay! For that, both of you get a jar of your favorite candy! *holds up two large jars*  
Tsu: Truths.  
Everyone, have you ever seen a parody song by Bart Baker?  
Yami, Bakura, Malik, Seto, Yusei, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Marik, and Jack, do you have a secret fetish, if yes, what is it?  
Estrella: Dares!  
Yami, hmmmm... Let Yugi have access to the weapons vault while on sugar high. Try to calm him in ten seconds.  
Yugi, ya know what to do, get high on sugar and go into the weapons vault.  
Cin, lead everyone in the Egyptian dance.  
Everyone, what's your favorite weapon?  
Estrella: That should be all.  
Tsu: As for the home, we don't know since we don't live in the area, so we won't be of much help with that.  
Estrella: And good luck with the band!

**Answer- **Jack and Layla: Candy! *Grabs the bags and sit back down eating them happily*

Everyone: Nope

Yami, Bakura, Malik, Seto, Yusei, Yugi, Joey, Ryou, Marik, and Jack: Not really, nope.

Yami: *Taps his chin before blinking* The weapons vault isn't ready yet, we'll work on it ask again next chapter please

Yugi: Bummer no sugar…*Smiles*

Cin: *Blinks as everyone glances at her* Uh…Alright *Stands from her queen bed and motions for everyone to stand* This should be fun *Grins and waves her hand everyone's clothes replaced by royal Egyptian tunics as she begins to dance*

Everyone: *Smile and follow her lead*

Bakura and Marik: Knives

Ryou and Malik: Frying pans

Yami and Seto: Staplers

Jack and Joey: Rocks

Yusei and Cin: Screwdrivers

Layla and Yugi: Hammers

* * *

**Puzzleshipping-Lover-** IS: I want to thank all who did the Alice Human Sacrifice. My poor Hikari is possessed by the Alices, apparently, because she won't go a day without listening to it.  
PL: Okay! Dares first, because we got some really good ones!  
IS: Yay! Yugi. Play Hide and Seek Alone. Yami, you CANNOT comfort him after the game, even though he'll most likely be scared out of his wits. Just let him sit for a while, THEN you may comfort him if needed  
Me: Bakura. Take candy from a baby. Cuz I know you would.  
IS: Seto. Go outside and yell 'BLUE PEEPS WHITEY DRAGON!' and 'BLUE PEEPS HONKY DRAGON' and 'SCREW THE RULES, I GOTS MONEY' and last but not least, 'NAAAAAAAAAAAH!'  
PL: If you guys haven't seen the Yu-Gi-Oh Ebonics'd video by LK, OMR you gotta see it! You guys will DIE laughing, I swear it xD  
IS: Truths.  
PL: Yami? I know your dating Yugi and all, but...but...can I have kiss? Please? Just one is all I'm asking for.  
IS: Seto and Joey, um, can I um, get a kiss from you guys? I...um...kinda...*starts mumbling* love you guys...  
Me: Awww, how cute! The little ball of hate and bitterness has feelings!  
IS: You be quiet!  
Me: You know it's true!  
IS: Wait...  
PL: What?  
IS: You've got to write your Hikari and Yami chapter!  
PL: *sweatdrop*  
IS: Come on...*starts dragging me away again*  
PL: I love this story! I think it's very funny! See you next chapter! *gets tied into a chair by IS*

**Answer- **Yugi: Hide-and-seek alone?

Cin: New to me, have at it Yugi, careful

Yugi: *Nods and vanishes*

Yami: *Frowning his arms crossing over his chest*

Bakura: My talents are wasted…*Sighs and vanishes appearing in a candy shop a few stores down* Hm….Ah *Smirks as a small girl sits in her stroller her mother busy searching the aisles for candy he snatches the candy and vanishes again appearing in the room* Easy.

Seto: *Nods and stands gently placing Joey on the bed before heading downstairs he opens the door and steps out taking a deep breath* BLUE PEEPS WHITEY DRAGON! BLUE PEEPS HONKY DRAGON SCREW THE RULES, I GOTS MONEY NAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Calmly walks back inside the house as if nothing even happened*

Yami: *Smiles* Sure PL I don't mind

Seto and Joey: Neither do we, sure IS

* * *

**Zeladious-** Aw! I has gifts? Yey! -grabs gifts-

Anyway...

Truths

For Yami - talking normally to Atem. No arguments whatsoever. (With this time, mentioning Yugi. If chaos ensues, the two shall be placed in a barrier for as long as needed to.)

Dares

FOR ANZU - -places a piniata in front of you, you being blindfolded- Choose left, middle, or right. (It's Judai, Ryou, and...Layla, respectively...actually, I don't really think it's a dare, but...oh well.)  
FOR YAMI - SEASON ZERO YAMI AND GO CHAOS! (I think it's already been asked for, but oh well, I will just ask again.)

(Scenario-ish...)  
For Atem, Yugi and Seto - Act Phoenix Wright! Atem being Phoenix Wright, defending Yugi, who has been charged for murder at a crime scene, who had killed an unknown man, with passer-bys noticing Yugi at the crime scene. Seto, a prosecutor, charges the defedent, as criminal, and as known to be merciless at all times, getting the verdict of 'guilty' in his court cases.

As for Yugi (This is his scenario point of view)  
Yugi strolled around a park, feeling the fresh air that surrounded him. And that one day, when he looked down, he noticed a man lying on the ground, motionless. He felt something weird on the man, and decided to walk closer to him, but heard screams behind him, and was, unfortunately, misjugded, and became the so-called, 'murderer' people claiming to be.

Items Atem has -  
Lawyer's Badge  
Autopsy Report: Died due to loss of blood, stabbed on the back. Last night at 12 Midnight. (Copy)

Items Seto has -  
Autopsy Report: Died due to loss of blood, stabbed on the back. Last night at 12 Midnight.  
Crime Photo of Yugi and the man motionless. (Apparently a passer-by shot this photo.)

Oh yeah, I forgot about this one...Cin, you be the judge, but you can't dominate the court as you see fit.  
(In case you don't know what it is...you can check up on your search toolbar, Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright.)

**Answer- **Yami: I-

Atem: Shut it, I don't want to get locked in a small space with you again

Yugi: *Re-appears and tilts head sitting himself in Cin's lap*

Yami and Atem: *Sigh and glance at one another* You're lucky we love you guys

Tea: *Pauses and gulps* Uh….Right?

Layla: *Leans close to Cin not even trying to hide her smirk* I can beat her up?

Cin: Hm…*Shrugs* Guess so just don't go overboard last thing we need is us all going on a killing spree when we JUST moved

Yusei: So..now things change hm…

Yami, Bakura, Marik, Layla: *Snap their fingers the room around them fading away as they appear in a courtroom*

_Yugi strolled around a park, feeling the fresh air that surrounded him. And that one day, when he looked down, he noticed a man lying on the ground, motionless. He felt something weird on the man, and decided to walk closer to him, but heard screams behind him, and was, unfortunately, misjudged, and became the so-called, 'murderer' people claiming to be. _

_Everyone gathers outside Domino City Courthouse as Yugi Moto is escorted inside his Lawyer Atem_ _Aknamkanon by his side, the prosecutor Seto Kaiba walking behind them his ice-blue eyes distant and hollow as the camera's continue to flash continuously around them._

_Entering the main room Yugi is seated in a chair beside Atem, the room filling with the witnesses' and friends of the supposed 'murderer' the room thick with tension and silence._

"_All please raise presenting Judge Cin" Came the voice of the guard that stood beside the Judge's desk, his ocean blue eyes scanning the room as the back door opens revealing the Judge. Taking her seat Cin glances up and nods to the guard before folding her hands atop one another and focusing her eyes forward._

"_We shall now begin the case" Cin said her voice seeming to echo in the silent room, Seto Kaiba rose to his feet and began to set up his display._

_~Hours later of back and forth discussions~_

"_We shall suspend for now….we will meet again tomorrow" Cin said before rising and disappearing from the door she had entered._

_~The Next Day~_

"_How do you find the accused?" Cin asked glancing at the Jury, her head tilting as she watched a man stand holding a sheet of paper._

"_We find Yugi Moto….." _

Yusei: What do you think the verdict is?

Layla: You BS'd the whole 'discussions' part

Cin: Shut up, courts are boring so I didn't wanna bore anybody…*Shrugs*

* * *

**Changeofheart505-** Kura: Ooooo... Mai's there, think she'll be part of the game?  
Sakura: Dunno... ahem, truths.  
Yugi, who flirted with you?  
Everyone, quote Dr. Suesse.  
Yamis, Jack and Seto, if you EACH had to choose a single song to be the hikaris, Joey, and Yusei's theme song, which would it be, and why? Same goes to Hikaris, Joey and Yusei.  
Kura: And, BTW, you can't have the same song! You'll see why in a sec...  
Everyone in a relationship, what would your song be?  
Kura: See? Dares.  
Tea, payback time, I haven't forgotten my dare for you... *smirk like the Joker* Swim. With. Great. White. Sharks.  
Yugi, Yami and Atem, hug each other, or the risk the chance of Yugi becoming a plushie. *Sakura stroked her Item while smiling a bit too sweetly*  
Kura: Sorry in advance, but... I like all three of ya, so hug or plushify Yugi? If you turn down the dare, in other words, plushify Yugi, Yugi will be like Raggedy Anne, Woody... Chucky *shudders*  
Sakura: A talking, walking plushie, for... I say three chapters.  
Kura: *nods* Saku-kun?  
Sakura: Yeah?  
Kura:*puppy dog eyes. She holds up a cookie jar* Can I have a cookie?  
Sakura:*blinks* Give me that! Last thing I need is for you to empty this. AGAIN!  
Kura: *smiles sweetly as she reaches for the jar* Soooooo... can I have one?  
Sakura: Ugh... fine. Later people!  
Kura: *eating a cookie* BYE BEE!

**Answer- **Yugi: I don't even remember, it was a lot of people though

Everyone: That would get annoying pretty quick, don't you think?

Bakura: Don't have us start this again…

Marik: It was enough the first time….

Yami's, Jack and Seto: That would take too long….

Hikari's, Yusei and Joey: Same…will think about it and do it next chapter

Everyone: Will get to that too…

Tea: *Glares and sighs heading toward the zoo* Damn you all….

Yugi, Yami and Atem: *All three hug*

Cin: I 'd let go Atem…Yami's in a bit of a mood…well actually all of us are in need of painkillers and sleep…. *Yawns*

Marik: I'll get the painkillers! *Grins and runs into Cin's bathroom coming back out with a bottle of pills* Two for each *Hands two pills to each person*

Atem: But he's so huggable….*Grins*

Bakura: No, you can't have 'em! *Glares over at Atem*

* * *

**Jillian Mixon-** Ok yami truth or dare have you and yugi been on a date before or kissed on your date!

**Answer- ** Yami: Well of course *Smiles*

* * *

**Visitor-** Visit: hey *looks at a shining crystal and it glows* uh-oh  
light: what's wrong?  
Visit: don't worry about...but anyway I believe its your turn tonight  
Light: :-) well here's my questions that require all of them to answer  
TRUTHS  
what was the worst situation you guys have been in?

Visit:also we have a litter of cerberus' that we need to give away if you want them send me a white feather and don't worry about my address the wind shall send it to me bye!

**Answer- **Cin: Forgetting I speak Spanish when I'm out and about and wondering why people sound like their talking some freaky language

Layla: Being asked to hold a drooling baby and being asked when I had him

Yami: Being stripped of the clothing I had on by a horde of fangirls while in town

Yugi: Being mistaken for a baby while I was scanning the aisle's in a store and almost being forced to be placed in a diaper

Malik: Waking up one morning in a completely different place and finding out that I had passed out from lack of sleep and ended up in a convent until these guys found me

Marik: Being hit on by an elderly lady

Bakura: Being asked to fill in for a kindergarten teacher

Ryou: Being forced to model for a spokesperson while I was out buying grocery's

Seto: Being locked in a room with Crump

Joey: Being yelled at by the owner of the Spanish buffet I had eaten at one night

Jack: What was mentioned last chapter I fell down the stairs, was rolled up in the rug like a burrito and then was rolled out by a maid who was too focused on her music to listen to my pleas of 'let me go!'

Yusei: Having to sit through a lecture of safe sex that some employees were displaying when I was in the Pharmacy grabbing some medical supplies

Cin: I think we have enough pets for now, will think about it

* * *

**Atem4eva7-** Atemu: *Gibbs slaps Lunaris* Sorry Yugi and Malik and Ryou. She IS rude.  
Lunaris: Hey! No need to slap, Hikari!  
Atemu: That's for upsetting them. Anyway... Truths! Out of curiosity,Cin. Have you ever played a Yugioh World Championship before? I'm currently playing 2010. Goodwin... *grumbles*  
Lunaris: Yami, were you gay in Ancient Egypt? Just curious.  
Atemu: Sorry bout her, she's been looking at Puzzleshipping pics WAY too much. Anyway... Dares! Everyone, limbo contest! Whoever wins is the Supreme King of Limboing for the chapter.  
Lunaris: Joey and Yugi. Do the Who's on First bit.  
Atemu: Yusei and Jack, reform team Satisfaction or the Enforcers with the people there and then run around challenging random people to duels.  
Lunaris: Hikari No Yami. Play your first concert for us please, you can choose what you want to sing.  
Atemu: Hikari No Yami FTW! Tea. Hmmm, I'm in a really good mood today so umm... Play Nightmare Troubadour on the DS. When you beat Yami Marik, let us know, okay?  
Lunaris: Yeah. We kicked butt with Obelisk. Anyway. *takes gift wrapped in blue paper and opens it* A new sword! Aww... Thanks guys!  
Atemu: *takes gift wrapped in silver paper* A replica of The Tenth Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver! *squeals* Thank you so much!  
Lunaris: Back to Dares! Cin and Layla, convince everyone to play a live version of Clue. With real weapons, which should be fun for Marik and Bakura, but no actual killing please.  
Atemu: Ryou and Malik. Speak in another language that you know for the remainder of the chapter.  
Lunaris: Bakura, Cin and Layla. Shove Yami and Seto down a Prideshipping fangirl pit, and have Yugi and Joey go rescue them.  
Both: Adios Muchachos!

**Answer- **Cin: Yes I did but lost the games….*Frowns*

Yami: That's not for me to answer, Atem?

Atem: Bite me

Yami: It was a question

Atem: You should know!

Yami: Who knows to be honest

Everyone: Limbo! *All run down the staircase and head into the empty training room*

Mai: BEGIN! *Smiles leaning against the wall*

Yugi and Joey: Not really in a comedy mood *Go under the Limbo bar smirking as it drops lower*

Jack and Yusei: Wait for it *Both smirk*

Layla: Sad to say in the move all of our sheet music disappeared between the packing and unpacking….

Tea: * Begins to play Nightmare Troubadour* On it.

Cin and Layla: Let's play clue!

Everyone: *Only one's still playing are Yugi, Yusei and Cin the bar only a few inches from the ground*

Layla: ….*Leans against the wall and watches silently a smirk slowly forming on her lips*

Ryou and Malik: Claro que si! *Both giggle*

Cin: Remember Malik I can understand you, don't make me barge into your room again at 3am cause your cursing

Malik: Pero el Viejo-

Cin: Don't care what our neighbor was saying you don't use another language like that

Ryou: Pero usd lo hizo una vez

Cin: When?

Ryou and Malik: O….hace mucho tiempo…

Seto: Wait, your barged into their room? Are you crazy?

Layla: At least they had blankets covering their-

Malik: Huevos!

Jack: What the hell are they saying!

Yami: Malik's being a perv…*Rolls his eyes*

Malik: Yami, Chúpate algo

Yami: I will but not what you're thinking, thank you, now stop being rude

Ryou: Pero esto es muy gracioso!

Bakura, Cin and Layla: *Shove Seto and Yami into the pit of Prideshipping Fangirls* Joey! Yugi! Go rescue!

Joey and Yugi: *Nod and jump out the open windows into the same pit*

Jack and Yusei: Enforcers! Fall out! *Both retrieve their Duel Disks and run out*

Everyone: *Follow Duel Disks fastened on their arms*

Mai: Before we forget….Cin won the Limbo Contest! And the Sand-Building contest winners we're…Layla and Yusei!

* * *

Cin: DONE! *Grins*

Joey: Now remember the important info we mentioned above?

Mai: Cin's birthday is on Saturday; Yay!

Bakura: So the wait for the next chapter will be a bit longer

Cin: Yay! I'll be MIA for two weeks, ill be back around August 11th

Layla: Now since our music is lost and we can't seem to think of anything…can you guys offer us something?

Ryou: Give us a phrase; it may help us out so we can do the concert

Everyone: Catch you next chapter!


End file.
